The Nightingale's Song - Canceled
by Nimsul
Summary: Not continuing this as I have had a lot of problems with it. My other Story A New Leaf is based on the same idea, but with a better OC/more canon plot. Leaving this here for anyone who would like to read. Summary inside!
1. The Elf Hunt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Tolkien's wonderful work. It would be a hell of a lot smuttier if I did. I do, however, own a couple of OCs. This first chapter only includes OCs, as it were. I am not making any money for this, either. It is purely for entertainment.

**Pairings**: Elrond/OC, Elrond/Gil-Galad, Elrond/Celebrian, Gil-Galad/OC, Elladan/Elrohir

**Warnings:** AU, Slash, Het, - most likely WILL contain graphic sex later. Some possible OOC issues, but I'm doing my best to keep everyone canon (behavior-wise at least), will also be a healthy amount of violence and most likely some gore. And Lorelei can be a potty mouth, but not too often.

**Notes:** Not much really, just enjoy! And I welcome constructive feedback. Also, my main character is very well thought out and such. In other words, not a Mary sue! Give her a chance, y'all! Also, Carterhaugh is a real place, and Tam Lin is a real ballad - but the Carter family and everything to do with it is completely made up.

**READ THIS:**** This is story is incomplete and will not be finished. It will be rewritten but I do not know when as of yet as I am not satisfied with the plot and a lot of other issues with it.**

* * *

_Concentrate. Focus. Steady your arm. _Thought Lorelei as she nocked an arrow on her old wooden recurve bow. Sure, everyone else in the archery club picked on her ancient piece of wood, but not a one of them could shoot with the same surety and skill. Never mind that the bow in question was actually something of a masterpiece of both art and weaponry. Unconsciously she positioned herself in the perfect archer's stance and drew the bow. No small task really, it had a pretty hefty draw weight and it was as tall as her (granted she just barely cleared four feet). She could feel everyone's eyes on her. This last shot decided the outcome of the annual state-wide yearly competition and Lorelei had no intention of losing. _Focus_. She told herself again, ignoring a strand of auburn hair that had fallen in her line of sight and closing her left eye as she centered in on the bull's-eye. She had one shot. Only one. And her desperately needed focus was elsewhere.

She let the arrow fly.

It missed.

Well, to be fair, it didn't really _miss_. But, it wasn't nearly as centered as that of the young man Lorelei had been breaking a tie with. Second place. That was the story of her life, really. No matter how hard she pushed, it was always enough to get by but not enough to stand out.

"Bloody hell." Lorelei cursed under her breath. Maybe it _was_ time she invest in a new bow, but this one had been her father's and meant the world to her. After all, it was the only thing she had of her father's. She'd never met him, but she knew how her mother must have loved him - still loved him. ...And the bow itself was amazingly supple for being made of hand carved yew and at the very least as old as she was. Most likely older if the workmanship was any indication.

"Everything ok, Lei? You seem a little off your game." The archery club's coach asked as he came to stand beside her. "To be fair, you have better form and stance. Maybe there was a breeze?" He added with a good-natured smile.

"I think I need to invest in new equipment." Lorelei lied somewhat sadly and began walking away. Truth was, there was something wrong. Something that needed dealing with. Surely she would have been recognized for second place, but Lorelei left the range instead. The thought crossed her mind that it probably looked pretty arrogant. In reality, she was anything but. She had missed her target because she had been preoccupied - there was neither rogue breeze nor anything wrong with her equipment. Archery, above all requires absolute focus and concentration.

All was quiet when she returned to her dorm room on the college campus. Her obnoxious roommate was out as well, thank the Gods_. Probably out somewhere getting shagged, at least I didn't get kicked out for it. _Lorelei told herself mutely as she entered the small room. Reverently, she unstrung her bow and stood it carefully in the corner. The rest of her gear she tossed unceremoniously in the bottom drawer of her dresser. Also in the bottom drawer was a neatly folded letter which she took and flopped onto the bed. Her hands shaking slightly, she unfolded it, half-hoping it might say something different but knowing it wouldn't.

* * *

Ms. Lorelei Carter,

We regret to inform you that your application has been denied. We wish you luck in your search for an academic institution.

* * *

Not needing to read the rest, she crumbled the letter into a ball and tossed it in the general direction of the trash basket. It missed. She let it be and stared blankly at the plain white ceiling. Second best. Always second best. She'd wanted to be a doctor more than anything, medicine and the healing arts drew her like a moth to a light. But, as fate would have it, she could neither afford it nor get the marks. She'd tried applying at a few colleges perhaps intent on getting a loan and going for it anyway. She'd be paying the loans back for the rest of her life, but at least she'd be following her heart.

Her family also supported the whole archaeology/Historian thing. Sure, she had an interest in it, and had quickly become something of an expert on Celtic lore. She even had several published periodical articles. To be fair, she knew more than most being a descendant of an old Scottish family that held both their stories and history in very high esteem. Heaven only knew why they'd thrown her and mother, Jenny, out of the little family clique though. Consequently, she had no problem getting the grant to study archaeology. Now at twenty-six years old, Lorelei had just finished her bachelor's and was beginning working on her master's degree at a decent college in the United States. ...A master's degree in something she didn't want, in a country she felt she had no place. At least, it was something she was good at.

Her mother's family had made it plain that there was no home for them in their ancestral home in Scotland. As such, she'd grown up in England where a friend of her mother's had been kind enough to take them in. It had only been about 5 years since they moved to the states and Lorelei started College. Luckily, her grandmother who'd tired of House Carter's drama and also lived in England at the time, had come along and lived with them in the states. Lorelei loved her grandmother and all her old fairy stories dearly.

But there was still a chance for her to chase her dream of being a doctor. The other letter. Surely it seemed like a trap or a scam, but she had to wonder... Lorelei sat up and pulled open the drawer in her night stand where she'd stashed the letter. She'd been very wary of it, but her hunger to study in the medical field hadn't allowed her to throw it out.

* * *

Ms. Lorelei Carter,

You are receiving this correspondence in reference to a business opportunity that shall prove most lucrative should you accept. Our company is need of an expert in Celtic lore, and our research has led to you. We have an interest in your published work, and look forward to working with you. This will be potentially dangerous work. Compensation will be given at such a time as the services rendered are complete. You will be entitled to your choice of payment well into six figures, or all expenses paid anonymously toward a PHD in any medical field of your choice, at any educational institute of your choice.

Please appear alone and in person between the hours of 10:00AM and 5:00PM at the return address on the envelope. Preferably, we'd like to hear from you within the month, but this opportunity will always be available to you.

Signed,

The Silver Fox and the Sable Steed

* * *

Against her better judgment, there she was. A week later Lorelei found herself in the bowels of New York City after excusing herself from classes at the university for two weeks due to a made-up story about her mother being ill. Probably a poor decision, but her future was on the line as far she saw it. She would deal with the repercussions later. Again, likely a poor decision she thought as she looked up warily at what had to be the most decrepit apartment building she'd ever seen. Ivy climbed the crumbing, graffiti covered brick walls, seeking out missing mortar and bricks to grow into. Most of the windows had been broken out, though no one bothered to board them up. Lorelei noted the sound of a heated argument in an alley to her right - a drug deal gone wrong from the sound of it.

Doubt storming through her mind she repeated the address to herself. Yes, this was definitely the right address. She had a photographic memory - there was no doubt in her mind. Her inner voice screamed at her to turn around and leave this place - it could be a trap of some kind. Ignoring her instinct just wasn't something Lorelei did. Only this once she ignored it, and as she would find, it was going to cost her dearly. She strode forward, and pressed the doorbell for apartment B. The aging plastic on the button cracked and a piece fell away as she did, surely another omen. _Run away_. At that last moment, she might have ran, had the door not been answered so swiftly.

"Yes?" Can I help you, girl?" The man asked. He was Asian and small of stature, but not nearly as small as Lorelei was. There were children taller than her - the unfortunate result of a childhood injury that had stunted her growth. She had no memory of the incident, but apparently she'd fallen from tree while running around with her cousins in England and broken her spine in two places. It was wonder she hadn't been paralyzed, though she wasn't quite as limber as she might have been.

"I am looking for the Silver Fox and Sable Steed." Lorelei replied, confidence in her voice, but a sudden uneasiness within. The man studied her for a moment through cold eyes. She felt foolish. It was the wrong place, it had to be. And this man in his three piece suit probably thought she was stoned talking about foxes and steeds. Wait... suit? What kind of fancy suit wearing man would live in that dump?

"This way please, Miss Carter." He answered. "I am the Silver Fox, but please, call me Gabriel. An alias, but somewhat more dignified than my partner's ridiculous imagination." His accent was clipped. A British accent, yet he was most definitely Asian. An alias... Just what was she getting into? With no small amount of trepidation, Lorelei followed Gabriel into the building which reeked of a stale musty smell. She tucked a stray lock of her auburn hair behind a slightly pointed ear as she pulled the rotting door shut. "Your ears are pointed." Gabriel mused with interest.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Some genetic quirk, I guess. I never thought much of it. Though, my grandmother always jokes about the fairies stealing me away in the night and putting a spell on me to look like them." Lorelei replied with a shrug. "That's just nonsense though, the fairies don't actually exist. They're just stories to keep your kids in line."

"I wouldn't joke about 'fairies', personally. And I daresay I've lost a pretty serious bet." Gabriel said, somewhat amused before starting up the stairs. Lorelei eyed the stairs nervously. They looked as though they'd break under her feet. Once safely up the treacherous stairs, Lorelei found herself in a small bedroom. Well, what was once a bedroom. Now it was only occupied by a moth-eaten recliner and another man in a suit typing away ferociously on what looked like a very expensive laptop. He seemed completely obvious to Lorelei and Gabriel entering the room.

"_Ahem_, Miss Carter has deemed fit to grace us with her presence." Gabriel announced, leaning casually against the arm of the chair. The other man, the Sable Steed she assumed, looked up from his computer. He was tall and lean with somewhat gaunt features and shoulder length blonde hair. _He could be quite attractive if he had some meat on his bones_, Lorelei thought vaguely. His face broke out into an almost maniacal smile as his dark eyes darted to her. Carelessly, he slammed the laptop shut and tossed it aside where it landed on the floor with a thud.

"You owe me five grand, Foxy. Twenty-five hundred that she actually came and twenty five more for my theory about her Peredhel heritage." Something about his voice grated on her nerves. Lorelei immediately disliked this man. And Peredhel? What did that mean? Somehow, it sounded like an insult or an inside joke at her expense. "Bearer bonds please, as per the usual routine."

"Eh whatever, Nick." Gabriel said with a shrug.

"Seeing as you're taking bets with such high stakes, why exactly am I here?" Lorelei asked, annoyed. "And what does 'Peredhel' mean?"

"Because we need your help - well, your family ties, really. We're aware your family threw you and you mother out of your little coven. But we're hoping you can worm your way back in." Nick explained. "You see, we're very interested in what you're all hiding in that estate of yours." Lorelei noted the fact that ignored her other question with an uneasy feeling.

"What we're hiding in the estate? I have no idea what you are talking about." Lorelei said honestly.

"More like... on the estate. In the woods. But first off. A proper introduction. We're scholars of a sort. The nature of our research is... questionable. We don't get government backing because well, no one believes in _fairies. _Kind of a racist term, really. We're looking for elves. The Tuatha De Danann, in particular." Gabriel said, pausing for effect when Lorelei raised her eyebrows. "At any rate, we've done a lot of work with the old ballad of Tam Lin. You're familiar with it, I'd assume? After all your family's estate of Carterhaugh is where much of it took place."

"Right, a woman falls in love with a knight living in the ruins of Carter Hall who had been ensnared by the fairy folk. She passes an epic test of true love, manages to free him and they march off into the sunset, happily ever after. Janet was a real women, there's no record who her husband was. It's a good possibility she made up the whole Tam Lin thing to cover her arse for getting pregnant out of wedlock. That was serious business back then. And then some twat poet thought it was cute and wrote it down. Since that's what we Celts do. Good drunken stories about fairies. Also, the Tuatha are Irish, not Scottish. " Lorelei explained.

"Haha, true enough." Nick replied. "And we did our homework, yes. Janet was a real person, and you descend from her. Not from Tam Lin though. Records show Janet marrying an Englishman, and having two more children, it is those two you descend from. Janet's first child, whose name I have not managed to uncover, lived abnormally long - to the age 234, to be exact and never aged. Then, it seems he suddenly began aging and died eventually. He never had any children. As far as Tam Lin - I don't know about the fairy folk holding him prisoner. But your family sure has all these years. Wee Folk, Elves, Tuatha De Danann, Fairies... They're all different words for the same people."

"How...How did Tam Lin and Janet's son live so long?" Lorelei asked, curious. She'd never heard of this from her family.

"He was half-elven. The child of a mortal woman and an elf. And Like all half-elves, was likely eventually forced to choose between eternal life and mortality. One would assume he chose a mortal life in the end. If that story's true, at any rate. I heard it once visiting Ireland, but I have never met a half elf." Gabriel answered with a shrug.

"Either way, he's long gone. But his father isn't. It's him we're interested in. Maybe Janet didn't love him as much as the stories tell because she did move on and he's still trapped. But I digress. You're going back Scotland. We'll pay your passport and airline fees, accommodations, food - all that crap. You're getting back into your family's good graces and finding us an elf." Nick explained, folding his hands on his lap in a gesture that might have looked regal were he not such a greasy character.

"What is your interest in all this?" Lorelei asked warily. She was actually kind of excited, meeting a real elf? Sure her mother had always swore up, down, right and left that they were real. She'd also always kind of hoped they were, and like a child wanted to meet one. But she had a sinking feeling that these two men didn't have the elves', let alone Tam Lin's best interest at heart. "And I hate to say it but getting into my family's good graces is impossible - we were thrown out because I was born. Even in the 21st century they don't appreciate children born out of wedlock." Then it crossed Lorelei's mind that she didn't know her father's name. It was not on her birth certificate and her mother and grandmother always avoided mentioning it.

"Mostly academics and genetic research. If we could find what makes the elves immortal, it could revolutionize medicine. Never mind that if we introduced the elven genes into the human gene flow, it would be like finding the fountain of youth! You could have the wisdom of the ages but stay forever young. Who wouldn't want that?" Nick answered an eerie hunger in his eyes. Of course, it was personal gain. And surely he didn't intend to give up the 'fountain of youth' for free. Not to mention it sounded like the beginnings of a Hitleresque master race scheme. "Sneak in then, you'll only be conducting recon on this first mission, anyway."

"And if I don't wish to participate in this insanity?" Lorelei asked, looking to where Gabriel had obviously intentionally stood, blocking her only exit.

"Then you won't leave this room alive and we'll exploit your mother to do it for us and harm her if necessary." Nick answered, calmly pronouncing each word of the threat. "I suppose you'll just be reborn if you die, but by the time you find your way out of the halls of Mandos and are re-embodied, you'll hardly be a problem to us. After all, this isn't our base and you don't know our real names." Now he was just talking gibberish. Either this man was certifiably insane, or had bought some good shit in the alleyway before Lorelei had arrived.

"Fine, I'll do it. Just please don't hurt my Mum, she's all I have."

* * *

That was how Lorelei Carter found herself hiding in an evergreen hedge in the Carterhaugh estate a week later. Good on their word, Gabriel and Nick had paid all her expenses and given her a credit card with an insane limit for anything unforeseen. 'Like bail or medical bills'. Gabriel had said humorously, but with a very serious undertone. "Don't fuck it up, kiddo." He'd told her at the airport as he saw to her getting on the tiny private Cessna plane. She was glad Nick hadn't come. Gabriel she liked, Nick on the other hand, honestly terrified her. Something also told her that maybe Gabriel's heart wasn't really in this madness.

"This is so stupid." Lorelei muttered, picking dried autumn leaves out of her hair. "Trespassing on what should have been my own land one day." It was easier than she'd thought. For what she'd been told about her family - there wasn't any security on the grounds. It was also the middle of the night, and any sound she made was easily drowned out by the sound of all the night insects. Kind of surprising really, considering it was early autumn.

"Oh I forbid you maidens all who wear gold upon your hair to come or go by Carterhaugh, for young Tam Lin is there." Lorelei recited to herself from memory. If there was one story she knew by heart, word for word, it was the ballad of Tam Lin. Of all the stories her grandmother had told her, it was her favorite. Of course, she couldn't care less that her family who cast her out owned the very land spoken of in the old ballad. She shook her head silently, as if once more to tell herself this was some crazy dream induced by too much studying and not enough sleep. In a few hours she'd wake up (probably late for her morning philosophy class) snug in her dormitory bed with her idiot roommate passed out drunk in the bed on the other side of the room (or face-down on the floor). With a resigned sigh, she began making her way deeper into the estate - toward the woods where the ruins of Carter Hall once stood according to Nick's notes.

That was the mission. Find the ruins of Carter Hall, if indeed they do still exist, and maybe catch a glimpse of the infamous Tam Lin who was said to lurk in the area. She was by no means, and for no reason to attempt to communicate with Tam Lin or to allow herself to be seen by him. If she was seen, she needed to make herself scarce. All she really had to do was observe, and take notes of any unusual physical traits he might have - other than pointed ears. They could have picked someone better, like someone who actually had training in this sort of thing. Lorelei had the advantage of being very small which made hiding easier. However, she was by no means silent and ultimately just a slightly clumsy college student with average grades and a somewhat above average talent for archery. She had brought her bow and a dozen of her best arrows with her as Nick had said she should arm herself just in case. ..._The only real benefit of that tiny private plane. _She thought to herself, remembering how motion sick she'd been. There was no way she'd have been able to take the bow and her archery equipment on a commuter plane. She felt a little silly, she had to admit. Anyone smarter would have taken a gun, not a bow.

Thankfully, she so far had not run into any reason to need the weapon. But, dawn was also approaching fast and she had not found any sign of the ruins or Tam Lin. A few squirrels gathering their nuts for the winter and a red fox on the prowl for a midnight snack had been the only living things she'd seen. Not counting the bugs of course. That was soon to change, though, as she came around a bend in the path. With an involuntary gasp, she quickly ducked behind a ruined stone wall that must have been part of the original estate she was looking for.

On the side of the path in front of her was a small round well made of the same old stone. Beside it stood a white stallion. Lorelei didn't have must experience with horses, but this beast was the most beautiful horse she'd ever seen. He seemed almost magical with his mane and tail neatly braided with golden ribbon throughout it to match his gilded saddle. The stallion perked his ears slightly and turned his head in Lorelei's direction. She held her breath and hid herself all the way behind the crumbling wall. Dawn was coming. She _had_ to get out of there; obviously someone was out for an early morning ride as dawn was fast approaching. ...Or were they...?

"Tam Lin was at the well, but away was himself. There she found his steed standing." Lorelei whispered under her breath. " Could this really be Tam Lin's horse? Certainly it looked that way, who braided their horse's hair like that nowadays and had golden saddles? And the silver leaf design on the harness... That same motif was painstakingly inlaid on her bow with real silver. Well, at least she thought it was the same. The bow was in a sheath on her back and taking it out to look would be too much noise and movement.

As if on cue, the trees erupted into birdsong as the very first pink rays of sunlight showed on the horizon. Lorelei kept her eyes on the horse. Only a moment later, a low whistle sounded, barely audible over the birdsong. The horse heard it, though. He whinnied and trotted off unhurriedly to wherever he'd been called. Making sure the path was clear; Lorelei slunk out from behind the wall. According to ancient Celtic legend the fairy folk used wells to travel between worlds. Curiously, she leaned over and looked down into the old well. It was unremarkable, really - just and an old well with a little moss on the walls and surprisingly clear water at the bottom. Bored, she went to turn away and follow the horse's trail. Only, her body didn't obey.

Try as she might, she was glued in place, her eyes staring blankly into the water at the bottom of the well. Suddenly, it wasn't water all. It transformed into a mirror with a luminous, rippling surface. The black surface had shifted instead to show a vision of a beautiful valley with huge waterfalls. Nested in the cliffs she could make out buildings - but not buildings anything like she'd seen before. It seemed to be a small city constructed out of a pale marble or sandstone that shone in the sunlight. The buildings had intricate archways and domes with many windows to let the sun in. It was like a scene out of a fairy tale, yet somehow it felt eerily familiar. _I have to leave. _She told herself firmly, and tried again to back away. She felt calm, oddly. Somewhere in her subconscious she thought she should be freaking out, but all she felt was an overpowering sense of calm. Again, her body wouldn't move and suddenly the rippling image of the valley seemed closer as though it were rising. But it wasn't rising, she realized, she was falling!


	2. The Last Homely House

**Pairings (this chapter):** None, hey gotta start the plot somewhere amirite? This ain't a PWP. :p

**Warnings (this chapter):** some profanity, nothing else really. (yet)

**Notes:** As always, I'd love constructive feedback/plot suggestions! :3 And please review! This is my first time writing an AU/OC fic so help me make it better!

And, to avoid confusing anyone, his story is set about 500 years after the war of the ring, assuming the elves didn't leave middle earth. The reason they didn't would be a huge spoiler for this story so… We'll leave it at that for now.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Last Homely House**

Lorelei landed face-down on the ground with an undignified scream and a soft thump. Shakily, she rolled over on her back and wiped warm blood off her nose with the back of her hand. Nothing seemed broken, at least. But surely someone had heard that scream. Tentatively she looked up at the sky without moving and instantly noticed that something was wrong. There was hardly a cloud and the sun shone brilliantly directly above. It was high noon, not dawn. And she was laying in gently swaying prairie grass, not on the ground in a ruined estate next to an old stone well. She breathed deeply and sat up.

No, definitely _not_ the Carterhaugh estate. This was no lush woodland ruin in Scotland. It was a vast plain dotted with worn, jagged boulders that reminded Lorelei of the sails of proud ships at sea. _ This isn't real. I'm hallucinating. Either that or fairies ARE real and I've been put under some spell. That's stupid. This is a dream! _She told herself, doubtfully. Truth be told, she had no idea where she was. And something felt off about it, like she didn't quite belong. Slowly, she got to her feet and adjusted her bow sheath as it had been knocked askew by the fall. Remembering the similar leaf pattern on the horse's bridle in the estate she took out the bow and examined it. Yes, it was the same, no doubt about it. _Was father... related to House Carter? _Lorelei mused, more than a little worried. If he was... well, Lorelei didn't really want to think about the possibility of being born of incest. _Or could Tam Lin be real and my mother had an affair with him like Janet_? The more she thought about it, the weirder it all seemed. Her mother's name was Jenny. Janet was referred to as Jenny at one point in the Ballad as well. Could history be repeating itself? If indeed it was actually history and not just a story?

Lorelei was startled out of her thoughts by a loud howl. It sounded like the howling of a wolf but... _fiercer_. Closer she heard a low growl barely audible over the wind. Without thinking she took an arrow from her quiver and loaded her bow. She tightened her grip and drew the string back, ready to strike. And that was when she saw it. A great wolf-like beast easily four times the size of her with a grotesque, muscular goblin-like creature mounted on its back wearing the crudest iron armor she'd ever seen. The creature swung an odd, equally crude, flat sword above its head and shouted something in a guttural language. Lorelei, bow held at full draw, assessed the situation quickly. She could not outrun the beast, nor did she think she could bring it down with an arrow quickly enough. Then again, she'd never shot at anything other than a target and sometimes a piece of old fruit. It could cost her the steep price of her life if she missed. This thing could also be an ally - she didn't want to harm anything innocent. But then, there was nothing innocent about the way the beast suddenly bore down in her direction with a hungry howl.

Making a split second decision, Lorelei aimed for goblin thing and let the arrow fly, hoping at least it would throw the beast off balance and give her time to run or take cover somehow. Luckily, her arrow flew true and the creature fell from the wolf-beast with a startled gargle and an arrow protruding from its throat - dead before it hit the ground. The beast was stunned momentarily, but recovered too quickly for Lorelei to make a run for it. In desperation she grabbed another arrow. This one caught the beast square in the left eye - but it kept charging!

"Shit!" Lorelei cursed, turning heel and running as fast as her feet would carry her which was nothing compared to the wolf-beast's impressive speed. She lost her balance and fell, a sharp pain shooting through her back. Due to the injury that stunted her growth as a child she didn't have much endurance. "Oh hell no! Get up!" She cried to herself, dragging herself to her feet. But it wasn't enough, and the next thing she felt was the white hot pain of the wolf's fangs and claws piercing her flesh as it grabbed her bodily by the midriff. She shrieked in terror, but luckily blacked out before the worst of it. Yet she'd heard something just before she'd lost consciousness. Thunder? No, it was the pounding of a group of horse's hooves against the earth.

* * *

Cold. She was cold. Was this what it was like to die? She felt as though she were floating, disembodied in a place that was pitch dark as midnight and yet bathed in ambient light. It was nothing, yet everything. Cold, yet unbearably hot. Then suddenly, her feet felt solid ground beneath them. Curiously, she looked around yet still saw nothing, and stood upon nothing.

"You are strong, _pen-neth_ (little one). Do not give in, come back to the light!" A soft, masculine voice called to her. She felt drawn to it, and noted the piercing cold start to give way to a warm, sleepy feeling.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Lorelei asked, her voice carrying an echo in the void. She received no answer, though. In the blink of an eye, it all faded back to blackness- total unconsciousness.

* * *

That dream again. Lorelei knew this dream. She'd been having it as long as she could remember. That was ok, though. It was cryptic and felt more like a vision than an ordinary dream, but somehow it always brought her comfort. And there was that city. That beautiful city nestled in the valley with all its intricate stonework, decked in the glory of summer - flowers blooming everywhere in an explosion of color. Hadn't she seen this place somewhere else recently? Would the dream be the same as always? Or would it finally change?

Lorelei looked down at what was obviously herself but a little older. She'd always looked the same, but now Lorelei was actually catching up to the age of the woman she assumed was an older version of herself in the dream. It was as though she were floating in space watching the scene from above. She stood alone in the center of a round patio beside a small circular pedestal. She watched the waterfalls in the distance serenely. Her auburn hair was cut short and a little spiky in the back, with the front left long and done in neat braids that nearly reached her waist. The beautiful golden brocade dress she had on appeared as though it had come straight from the pages of a fairy tale. The laughter of children could be heard as a pair of twin girls and a slightly younger boy rounded a corner and came running onto the patio. _It will be the same..._ Lorelei thought to herself, watching. The twins were beautiful children, with inky black hair that curled all over in an unruly manner. They were absolutely identical, with delicately pointed ears just like Lorelei's and deep, clear cobalt eyes reminiscent of a stormy sky. The only thing about them that was different at all was the color of their matching dresses. The boy was a little shy in mannerism, with long blonde hair and eyes as green as the forest. He seemed to hide behind the twins.

"Why do you cry?" One of the twins asked. This one was wearing a green dress and a daisy in her hair.

"I weep for I am lonely and cannot find my love." Older Lorelei answered, most definitely in Lorelei's voice. But she didn't seem particularly sad or weepy; it was almost as though it were some kind of game.

"Tomorrow is midsummer. Tonight will be midsummer's eve." The second twin answered, her voice exactly the same as though they spoke as one. She wore a blue dress, with a white rose in her hair. _Their father put flowers in their hair - flowers for his little flowers_, Lorelei's subconscious seemed to tell her.

"But how am I to find him?" Lorelei inquired, this time smiling at the children.

"You will find your Lord Husband in the gardens by the pool." The first twin replied.

"He will come to you, but you must wait for him. He will be there when the bells ring at midnight and the nightingale sings." The second twin continued as the vision began to fade.

* * *

Lorelei came awake slowly. She could hear the faint sound of birdsong, as a soft breeze played across her face. Wait - when did the dorms have a window? And did she smell lavender? Had her idiot roommate been using her incense to cover up the smell of her weed again? She really ought to get up, class would be starting soon and she really didn't want to get chewed out by her philosophy professor again. That man was just plain scary and he tolerated no less than her best. But she felt so warm and snug, just a few more minutes maybe. _Just skip it for today._ Lorelei told herself sleepily. Yes that sounded like a good idea. There was something else she had to do anyhow, tugging at her mind. Right, she had to go to the city and follow up on that letter. Come to think of it? Hadn't she done that? The image of an old apartment building flashed through her memory, followed by an uneasy ride on a small private plane. Then she was wandering through her family's estate looking for something. There was a stone well with a city reflected in the water at the bottom - that city - the one in her dream! Wait - The well, _oh gods above the well_! And that wolf-like creature, a tearing pain...

"No! Help! Someone!" She screamed sitting bolt upright, to her immediate regret as a sharp, pain lanced through her left side. With an involuntary gasp she fell back against the plush pillows she'd been propped up on and closed her eyes tightly as she breathed deeply until the pain passed. If nothing else, she had a high tolerance for pain. Composing herself, Lorelei hesitantly took a look around the room she was in. She was lying in a huge bed with a cream colored canopy that had been drawn back to let the light in. On top of her was a thick blanket with golden flowers embroidered into it that matched the canopy. The room itself was relatively plain and empty but for the bed, a night stand and an ornate wooden chair that was sitting empty next to the bed. On the far wall was a small counter and some cabinets for storage. _It reminds me of a hospital room, but prettier and a lot more comfortable._ She thought vaguely, before turning her eyes to the large window that was open to her right.

To her immediate relief, her bow was leaning against the wall next to it unstrung with her armguard, gloves and arrows next to it. _At least whoever brought me here thought to unstring it so won't warp..._ She mused. Through the window she could see a small courtyard bursting with flowers where it looked like people were singing and dancing. Well, it was far away, maybe they were in the middle of some crazy tribal ritual, she couldn't see what they were wearing after all. But one thing was certain. It was that city in the valley from the dream, and the vision in the well. As if to agree with the thought, she noticed that if she listened hard, she could hear the waterfall she knew must be nearby. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of light footsteps approaching in the hall outside her room.

Nervously, Lorelei watched as the door opened. The man that stepped into the room wasn't quite like anything she'd ever seen before. He was tall and lean, but even in the ornate emerald and silver hued brocade outfit he was wearing she could see the hint of a muscular form. Whoever this man was, he must know his way around the hilt of a sword as well as a royal court. And he did seem for all the world someone royal for the grace with which he moved.

"It is good to see you awake, _pen-neth_. I was worried we would lose you." He said, coming to sit in the chair beside the bed, folding the shimmering robe beneath him neatly as he did. Something about his voice seemed familiar. "I am Lord Elrond Peredhel. Welcome to the valley of Imladris, known in the common tongue as Rivendell. _Baren bar lin_."

"Thank you, I guess. For saving me from that... thing." Lorelei replied, feeling sheepish. "But, I honestly didn't understand half of what you said there."

"It is strange to meet an _Eleth_ - meaning she elf - who does not speak our language." Elrond said, a note of curiosity in his voice. "Whatever the case, '_pen-neth_' means little one and '_baren bar lin_' roughly translates to 'my home is your home'."

"Oh, thank you again. I just wish I knew I knew how I ended up here. All I can remember is falling through an old stone well and then that wolf thing..." She answered, folding her hands on top of the blanket and noticing that the left one was wrapped in bandages. How stupid that had to sound. Maybe it all was a hallucination; maybe she was in the hospital on some really good painkillers. But wait… "You just said… I am an… wait… You're an _elf_?! Elves are…_real_?!" Lorelei said in shock, noticing that Elrond did in fact have pointed ears. She raised her bandaged left hand and felt her own pointed ear tip. Her, an elf? No, that was absolutely impossible.

"Yes, I am an Elf. Well, half-elven, but it makes little difference." To Lorelei's surprise, Elrond didn't seem annoyed by her outburst, merely curious and a touch confused. She looked up at him feeling utterly lost and made eye contact for the first time. If anything, it only added to the mystery because she'd seen those eyes before! The little twin girls in her dream had his eyes! Were they his daughters, maybe? "Either way, these are not worries you should trouble your mind with right now, young one. I hear you put up quite a fight on the plains, but be that as it may, you are injured now and need rest." He said, comfortingly and stood with the same characteristic grace he'd had when he entered the room.

"Wait! I am, I mean… Sorry. But you said the word '_Peredhel_' before. I've heard that word before. What does it mean?" Lorelei asked, recalling the shady man Nick, AKA the Sable Steed, that had sent her on this wild goose chase to begin with. He said the she had a '_Peredhel_' heritage.

"Half-elven. A Peredhel is the child of a mortal and an elf. In most cases the children of Peredhel inherit the same characteristics." He explained with a somewhat distant look in his eyes.

"What does that mean, to be half-elven? Is it very different from being a regular elf?" Lorelei inquired, her insatiable curiosity getting the better of her. If half-elves (or elves at all for that matter) were real, then some of the pieces of the puzzle started to fit together – like the little known life of the son of Tam Lin and Janet. _Is it possible that I could really be half-elven?_ _Is it a bad thing, kind of like how some people tend think of interracial relationships as taboo?_ Lorelei thought to herself. And what was it Gabriel had said about a choice between eternity and a mortal life?

"It means many things – things you need not worry about for now." Elrond told her calmly, but in a firm manner. "Right now, you need only one thing: rest. I have matters I must attend to, but any of the healers here should see to you well enough. _Hodo vae_, rest well. " He said in clear dismissal of the subject before gently tucking her blankets back around her shoulders and leaving without another word. Lorelei wondered if she'd offended him by asking. Then again, he didn't seem offended. If anything, he seemed sad, not that it made much sense to her, really. She, on the other hand, was a lot more tired than she'd thought…

* * *

"_No i Melain na le_. (May the Valar be with you)" Elrond Whispered, leaning against the wall outside Lorelei's room. "Your road will be a long one." Being able to see the future was a burden he was never overly fond of. But it was not the future that was on his mind, rather it was the past. Sure, he had foreseen the girl's arrival. …But why, oh Valar, why did she have_ his_ eyes?


	3. Job Hunting

**Pairings (this chapter):** Elrond/Gil-Galad, Elrond/Celebrian (mentioned/implied)

**Warnings (this chapter):** Nothing, really, aside from some implied slash.

**Notes:** As always, I'd love constructive feedback/plot suggestions! :3 And please review! This is my first time writing an AU/OC fic so help me make it better!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Job Hunting**

The wolf creature, Lorelei had learned, was called a warg and the thing riding it was an orc. Orcs had become a major problem of late for the elves of Rivendell; raids had become a known hazard for traveling the great east road outside of the valley. Luckily, they had no way to enter Imladris itself. Apparently Elrond had been sending out regular parties of warriors to deal with them and bring any injured travelers to Rivendell. It was one those parties that rescued Lorelei while on patrol. The warriors who went out to fight the orcs and keep Rivendell's borders safe had taken to unofficially calling themselves the 'March Guard' in reference to the warriors that guarded Lothlorien and their Marchwarden, Haldir, who now resided in Rivendell with his brothers.

It took Lorelei a little under a week to recover from the wounds she'd acquired from the fight on the plains. Which was amazing, really. Never mind the whole immortality thing - the elves' knowledge of healing alone could revolutionize medicine. One of the first things she ended up doing was cutting off most of her hair, it had gotten tangled and matted somehow and even the one healer who'd been looking after her couldn't get it undone. Remembering the dream and the sense of purpose it gave her, Lorelei left the front parts long and braided them so that her hair looked just like that of the older version of herself in the vision. She thought it looked a little silly, but she didn't really care. She was an outsider here, anyway. That feeling wasn't long to last, though. Somehow, Rivendell just felt like home to her - like it had always been her home. The elves in general were kind, helpful and more than willing to share their stories or offer her assistance. Luckily, she'd endured enough anthropology and sociology classes that the initial culture shock wasn't too bad. And even Lorelei (who had the attention span of a retarded goldfish) had to admit that sitting and listening to the minstrels play all hours of the night and day was a wonderful way to pass the time.

Once she'd left the house of healing, Lorelei had been given a place to stay and been told time and again that she was welcome to stay in the hidden valley as long as she pleased. The one thing on Lorelei's mind, however, wasn't the elves or their hidden city. It was her mother. Obviously she wasn't dreaming, wherever she was - it was real. That meant a week had gone by since her plane landed in Scotland. Surely, she'd disappeared as far as Nick and Gabriel were concerned. In other words, she'd run away or something and managed to royally screw up the mission. All she could do was hope above hope they wouldn't harm her mother as they had initially threatened to do if she refused to help. She couldn't keep sitting around, she'd drive herself insane. So, she decided to try and find something to keep herself busy since she had no idea how to get home and hadn't told anyone but Elrond.

Ugh, Elrond. He had mentioned that he was half-elven and Lorelei had a lot she wanted to ask him about. Well, she could have asked anyone, really, but she felt silly about telling anyone who didn't have to know her story about falling through a well and ending up in another world. They'd think she was three sheets to the wind for sure. As far as Elrond was concerned, she had not encountered him again since their first meeting and she had the distinct feeling that the Lord of Imladris was avoiding her. But it could just be that he was busy - that seemed more likely. From what she'd heard, Elrond spent the better part of his day heading council meetings and occasionally out with the March Guard himself to go hunt orcs. ...When he wasn't in the house of healing, or being called upon for advice by some king or lord_. Damn, and here I thought I have no life. _Lorelei thought, trying to imagine how he got all that done and still had time to sleep. ...If elves needed sleep, she really didn't know. Either way, Lorelei decided she didn't want to be a bother to Elrond, so she'd find some job or something to keep herself busy and hopefully run into him somewhere along the way. Never mind that it might offend someone if she asked for an audience with him and she didn't want to risk it.

The first place Lorelei tried was the library. She wasn't any good for manual labor, not that she was weak, but her bad back prevented her from doing much of anything strenuous. Archery was even pushing it sometimes. Books, however, were something she had an affinity for. In fact, when she first entered Rivendell's rather impressive library she thought for a moment she'd died and gone to heaven. Because surely this was heaven to a bookworm university student. She'd never seen so many books before! But sadly, she knew she wouldn't be able to read most if not all of them. The elves may have been familiar with their 'common' tongue which was remarkably similar to modern English, but it looked as though they preferred to write in their native Sindarin tongue. That was also something she'd started to pick up easily enough as she watched the elves go about their business. Before long she was able to recognize certain greetings and endearments, not what they meant, but a general idea.

There didn't seem to be anyone in the library, and assuming that etiquette here also probably dictated you keep quiet in such a place, she elected not to call out and ask. Instead, she took a look around, admiring the knowledge that must be held in these tomes - never mind that many of them looked to be positively ancient. If the elves were truly immortal, then they probably were. She felt like a dog with a tasty piece of meat dangling in front of her nose - on the verge of drooling. She really hoped there was something she could do here and maybe she could learn enough Sindarin to get by and maybe read some of these texts. _This place is incredible... I wish my mother could see it. _Lorelei thought to herself with a pang of fear for her mother's safety as she stopped before a uniform set of shelves mounted on the very back wall near what must have been the circulation counter.

She looked up at them with interest, these books must have been part of a set as they were all identical and crafted of hand bound leather with the same neat elvish script adorning their spines. There must have been at least a hundred volumes in the series altogether. _Some kind of historical record or archive? Maybe an encyclopedia? _Lorelei thought to herself, observing that the books in the upper left were visibly older than the ones nearer the bottom right. Curiously, she very carefully pulled the very first volume from the set and flipped through it. Even if she couldn't read it, Lorelei had to admit that the hand written elvish calligraphy was beautiful and an art all of its own. Someone had obviously put an incredible amount of time and work into these texts. It wasn't just writing though, there were neatly sketched images of herbs and plants as well_. If only I could read this, it's amazing... _She mused, closing the book and gently placing it back in its place on the shelf.

"Ah, Lord Elrond's research journals. You are welcome to consult them if you wish, but they cannot leave the library without his permission. ...However you would have to be familiar with the ancient Quenya language to read them. I suppose there are few that can read Quenya now...courtesy of the Kinslaying, of course." A voice explained to her left. She spun around, barely suppressing an exclamation of surprise - she hadn't heard anyone approach. A male elf stood there, near the counter with a few books in his hands. He had black hair like Elrond, but didn't look to be much of a warrior. She could be wrong, though, something about him suggested authority and that he wasn't someone to trifle with.

"The kinslaying?" Lorelei asked, curious. Even if it was another world, her lust for history knew no bounds. "What was that? What happened? And what does Elrond research?" The elf raised his eyebrows slightly as if to say 'What? You don't know'?

"_Lord_ Elrond." He corrected her. "Mostly his research concerns medicine and various methods of healing and their effects. He is, after all, a master healer. He also does a lot of work with ancient and lore and cartography. Lord Elrond is one of the few left in middle earth than can read the ancient languages. I suppose it should not surprise me that the younger generation of elflings pay the history of our race less respect than it deserves. The kinslaying, there were three, were horrid affairs. Well, whatever the case the Noldor scarce exist in Middle Earth anymore and Quenya is a dead language. Any of these books would do a better job of retelling that atrocity than I." Somehow, his comment about not respecting history stung and honestly offended her a bit, but she bit her tongue.

"I see... Well, I actually came here since it looks like I'll be staying in Rivendell for a while and I needed something to do with myself. I can't read Sindarin, but maybe there's something I do to be of some use here?" Lorelei asked, already having a guess at the answer.

"No, I am afraid not. There is nothing you could do here that would not require far more than a base understanding of Sindarin. Though, I hear you are good with a bow. You must be if someone of your rather diminutive stature took out an Uruk Hai orc with a single shot and fatally wounded a fully grown warg. Speak with Haldir or Glorfindel; I hear the March Guard is short-handed. Maybe you would make for a good scout." The elf explained in clear dismissal. She nodded wordlessly and turned to leave. "You can probably find Glorfindel in the house of healing." That didn't sound too bad; she could probably handle being a scout. The thought crossed her mind that she might see if they needed help in the house of healing, but then again, if she wasn't good enough to be a medical student in her world, there was no way she'd make the cut here.

She decided to walk along the lower path around the building where she'd learned Elrond's office was and the rooms where council meetings were held. She hadn't gone this way before, so she wasn't sure where it would lead. She wasn't in a hurry anyway. Archery skills aside, she was sure this Glorfindel person wouldn't take her as part of the March Guard. ...Not considering they'd carried what could have been her corpse back here if they had been a few seconds later. They'd probably just see her as a liability. Lost in her thoughts, she rounded the corner and skipped down a small staircase decorated with carved ivy leaves.

The path itself was a dead end, but Lorelei knew this place, and knew it well. It was a large circular stone patio with a small round pedestal in the center. It was where the dream with the twins took place - where it always took place. Somehow, she felt like she should be surprised, yet instead it just felt like she knew where she was going and her subconscious had intended it all along. She looked around, half expecting to hear the sound of children laughing, thinking somehow she'd walked into the dream. All was silent, however. She was alone. _They must hold council meetings here when the weather is nice enough._ She mused, walking over and brushing some fallen autumn leaves off the stone pedestal. She folded her hands and looked across the way to where she could see and hear the great waterfall in the distance. The plain lavender hued dress she was wearing (one of the healers had been kind enough to give it to her) fluttered lightly in the breeze. Suddenly, she was overcome with the feeling that she wasn't going home. Not that she wouldn't try. But at that moment, she knew whatever happened from this point on, her life was never going to be the same. It was strange, like she'd known it all long, but somehow standing in that place made it feel so... final. It was no small feat of willpower to leave the patio, she wanted to stay and explore the place she so often visited in her dreams, but her intuition told her to head to the house of healing. And Gods be damned if she was going to ignore her intuition after the fiasco in New York.

* * *

It was already late in the afternoon when Lorelei arrived at the house of healing, but to her luck, none other than the so far illusive Lord Elrond himself was standing outside talking to a blonde haired elf dressed in light leather armor. This one was definitely a warrior and probably one of the March Guard. But like Elrond, he carried himself with a sort of royal bearing. Lorelei had to admit though, she was a little jealous of his perfect flowing golden hair. _How the hell did these elves all have such gorgeous hair? _She mused as she twirled a braid of her own mousy auburn hair between her thumb and forefinger dejectedly.

"How is the situation in Lothlorien? Have we heard anything from Haldir?" She heard Elrond ask, folding his hands behind his back.

"Not good, apparently. The fires in the Golden Wood have been put out though. Haldir believes someone is leading the orcs and organizing the attacks - perhaps a distraction from something worse." The blonde elf answered. Elrond shook his head; it seemed this was not what he wanted to hear. "If nothing else, it can be of some solace that it can in no possible way be connected to Sauron. That battle is over."

"Ah, but how long shall it be before some other great evil appears? If the long ages that I have lived have taught me anything it is that when one evil is vanquished another, more terrible than the last rises in its place." Elrond replied, and turned to look at Lorelei as she approached. "Good afternoon. It is good to see you up and about. What brings you here, _pen-neth_? You are feeling well, I trust?"

"Yes, I am fine, Lord Elrond. I was actually looking for someone named Glorfindel. I hope I haven't interrupted your conversation." Lorelei said, making sure to address him as 'Lord'.

"Not at all, there really is not much left to discuss." Said the blonde haired elf, Elrond nodded in agreement. "Anyhow, you were looking for me?"

"You are Glorfindel?" Lorelei asked.

"Indeed, what is it you needed, young one?" He asked.

"Well, I figure I'll be in Rivendell for a while so I might as well find something to do with myself and I was told you were looking for people to help the March Guard. I was wondering if I could join you." Lorelei inquired, hopefully. He seemed kind enough, maybe he'd say yes.

"I will admit, you are a lethal shot with that bow - I saw you take down that orc and very nearly that warg... Never mind I am honestly surprised such a tiny creature can fully draw that weapon. They were standard issue during the war of the last alliance, and built for strength. But you are no warrior. Next time, I'd be bringing your corpse here and even Elrond's skill would not save you then. " Glorfindel said sadly. "Though, with training I imagine you would be a force to be reckoned with."

"You were the one who rescued me then? I should thank you." Lorelei said somewhat sheepishly.

"I cannot say I rescued you. The warg keeled over dead as soon if it got its fangs in you. I am not sure if the beasts are intelligent enough to have such a notion, but I think perhaps it intended to take your life along with the final moments of its." Glorfindel paused as if thinking how best to phrase his next thought. "No, I deserve no credit for saving you. You killed the warg, and it is due to Elrond's skill that you still draw breath. In the hands of a lesser healer, we would not be having this conversation."

"If I am to be completely honest I feared you would not survive the night when Glorfindel brought you here. You are very strong of spirit, it would seem. I would advise against joining the March Guard, however. Well, for now at least. I noticed while treating your wounds that you must have suffered an injury to your spine as a child. That could be fixed, I think. But for now it would only prove a hindrance to you." Elrond told her. "I would suggest speaking to Erestor in the library. He is always complaining he wants an assistant, and maybe he would be willing to teach you Sindarin in exchange. If not I am sure I can find something for you to do. Though, if you do not mind my asking, where did you come across a bow that is a relic of the last alliance and still in working condition?"

"Yes, when I was little I fell out of a tree that I probably shouldn't have been climbing, I'm lucky I wasn't paralyzed. I've never let it get my in way. But I won't argue; I'm not a warrior. As for the bow,I was told it was my father's. I... don't know who my father is, though. My family always avoided discussing that for some reason." Lorelei answered.

"Well, if that was his bow, he must have been in a soldier in the last alliance." Glorfindel said, vaguely. "We all had them. Except for the king, he favored the lance and the front lines had greatswords. Though, judging from your physical characteristics I would say he was probably of Noldorin heritage. So I guess he survived the kinslayings, not that the whole mess really favored either Noldor or Sindar in the end. But you are peredhel, right? There is something... human about you." Elrond seemed to cringe a bit when Glorfindel mentioned the kinslayings but said nothing.

"Half-elven?" Lorelei mused. "I don't know."

"I would hazard a guess and say that yes, you are." Elrond said, that odd distant look in his eyes again. "Either way, I have to attend a council meeting. If Erestor gives you a hard time, come see me in the house of healing. I am usually there early in the morning or in the late afternoon. I will find something to keep you occupied."

* * *

The council meeting in question was tortuously boring. Orcs this, orcs that, and all Mirkwood cared about was making booze. Booze that apparently the elves actually _could_ get drunk on. Why this was important, the half-elven lord couldn't fathom to save his life. Maybe drunken partying was their way of coping with the lot the Valar had dealt elvenkind as of late. In other words, it was the same tripe, just a different day. Maybe _he_ needed some of that Mirkwoodian poison. Elrond rested his elbows on the edge of the council chamber's large round table and folded his hands in front of himself. He really did have to wonder why he sat through every council; half the time they didn't even need his input. _It must just be that keeping me in the room keeps everything civil and organized because no one wants to make an ass of themselves in front of the lord of Imladris_. He thought boredly. Across from Elrond, the minstrel and adviser Lindir looked to be sleeping with his eyes open as his chief adviser, Erestor, ranted on about the orc attacks. Glorfindel, the seneschal and captain of the gaurd, looked to be a few seconds from drooling as he stared pointlessly out the window behind Erestor. Poor Erestor probably thought he was looking at him and paying rapt attention. Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Elrond stared boredly into space; Elrohir honestly looked like he'd nodded off. Elrond's thoughts, once again, were elsewhere.

When he'd first looked into the young peredhel woman's eyes, he'd seen a shadow of something that had nearly made his heart stop. It had been roughly five hundred years since the destruction of the one ring, and subsequently twenty-five hundred years since sauron was first defeated by the last alliance. ...Twenty-five hundred and some odd years since the death of Ereinion Gil-Galad. Had it really been that long? It burned in his memory as though it had been yesterday. Gil-Galad was the beloved high king of Lindon and the Noldor, but much more than merely a king to Elrond. Elrond was his herald, but also his lover. Yet, lover seemed too shallow a word for the bond they shared. He knew that their love was never really meant to be - both of them did, and understood that one day it would have to come to an end. But why the Valar chose to end it the heart wrenching way they did, Elrond would never know. He did not grieve for Gil-Galad, but instead felt as though when Sauron's flames incinerated the Noldorin King, that a part of his soul had been burnt to dust along with him. It was a hollow, numb feeling that persisted even when he wed Celebrian. Even after all these years later, nothing had filled that void - but the love of his three children had come close. ...His daughter Arwen too now was gone from this world, along with her beloved Aragorn who had been like a son to the Lord of Imladris.

Yet, in the eyes of that young woman Glorfindel had brought to him a few nights past, was the same strength and courage that had shone in the eyes of Gil-Galad himself. It was impossible, of course. Besides, her father had been an archer. Gil-Galad was never much use with a bow, in fact, those close enough to him to get away with it often made light of his utter lack of talent as an archer. Still, Elrond couldn't shake the feeling that she was connected to Gil-Galad in some way. Then again, that was impossible. Even she had said herself (which Elrond's vision of her arrival had confirmed), that she was from another world. Something about her was definitely of this world, though. And not just the bow, she was definitely of Noldorin heritage. Aside from some attributes like her auburn hair, that must have come from her mortal mother, the young woman completely resembled Gil-Galad's kin. Come to think of it... he didn't even know the poor girl's name!

"...Which is why I suggested regular patrols in the first place." Erestor droned on. "My Lord Elrond, what do you propose?"

"...What?" Elrond asked, distractedly, as he was dragged from his thoughts and noticed all eyes of the council were on him. Erestor glared daggers. Glorfindel and Lindir struggled to stifle laughter at his total lack of focus. Aside from his twin sons Elladan and Elrohir who were not as successful at hiding their mirth, the rest of the council was not amused. "I apologize, my thoughts were elsewhere. What did you require my input on, exactly? I think the last bit I remember was something about Thranduil passed out drunk on Mirkwood's throne, but I fail to see why that is important." This time Glorfindel couldn't help but laugh, and Erestor unceremoniously dismissed him and the twins from the hall. Where they could still be heard laughing outside the door. Lindir was in tears trying not laugh.

"_Nan Belain_, my Lord Elrond! (By the Valar)" Erestor snapped. "This is not like you. Are you feeling well, my Lord?"

"Yes I am fine. As I said, my thoughts were very much elsewhere. Not unlike an elfling, I must shamefully admit that I would rather be outside enjoying the sunlight on this lovely autumn afternoon than locked up in this stuffy room." Elrond replied, irritated. "Now, the matter at hand, if you would _please_."

"The orcs. Right now we do not have any evidence that they are not acting on their own wills. If someone else is commanding them - we do not know as of yet. They are, however, becoming a problem. We have decided to retain our current defensive position rather than going on the offense. So, instead of sending out the March Guard only at night to hunt them, Lord Glorfindel has proposed to split the force in half and alternate shifts. In other words, they will be out hunting them at all times, returning at nightfall and dawn to switch shifts." Erestor explained, making sure to layer his voice with his annoyance that Elrond had not been paying attention. Elrond chose to ignore his antics for now.

"That sounds sensible. It should keep their numbers down as well. Can only half the force handle a whole group of them, though?" Elrond asked, keeping the thought that everything about hunting the orcs at all was far from being merely defensive to himself.

"According to Glorfindel, yes. So long as the best warriors aren't all wasted in one patrol, but distributed evenly." Erestor replied.

"He, Haldir and the twins can handle the technicalities." Elrond said, boredly. Really? They needed him for this? "I see no issue with this proposal." Erestor seemed cowed, obviously he wasn't getting his way and hoped Elrond might disagree with the consensus.

"Very well, this meeting is adjourned." Erestor announced.

"Erestor?" Elrond asked as the rest of the council left. "Were you still looking for a library assistant?"

"Of course, I have not had much luck finding one. Knowledge is something sadly undervalued these days." He replied. "Did you know someone worthwhile, my Lord?"

"Yes, a young woman. She is new to Rivendell, but I think she could make a decent scholar. I will confess I do not know her name, but you will likely know her when you see her. She is very small, not much larger than a child with red-brown hair." Elrond explained. "She is not the type to sit around and watch the minstrels all day; she needs something to occupy herself with."

"She has already been asking. But, she will not be of much use in the library - she cannot read Sindarin, let alone speak it, apparently." Erestor replied.

"Teach her." Elrond suggested with a shrug.

"I do not have time for that!" Erestor exclaimed. "Surely she could join the March Guard, I hear she is a talented archer."

"Perhaps, forgive me for _wasting _your valuable time, _Mellonen_. (My friend)" Elrond said nonchalantly and left the room without waiting for a response. Truth be told, he'd been a little irritated with Erestor's behavior as of late. He knew his adviser was just frustrated with the state of affairs and that they _still_ had not been able to return to Valinor, but so was everyone else. Whatever the case, he now had to find something to do with the young peredhel. He doubted she had the maturity or patience to be of any help to the healers. ...Perhaps she could help maintain the gardens where the medicinal herbs were grown. Yes, that would be a good place for her...


	4. The King's Exile

**Pairings (this chapter):** OC/Gil-Galad

**Warnings (this chapter):** some profanity, nothing else, really.

**Notes:** As always, I'd love constructive feedback/plot suggestions! :3 And please review! This is my first time writing an AU/OC fic so help me make it better!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The King's Exile**

Jennifer Carter was misbehaving again. She was always a naughty child that had a vicious tendency to do as she pleased. She was six years old then - old enough to know better, and young enough not to care. Her mother had told her the most delightful story of an elven lord that lived in the woods on the family estate. According to legend, he still lived there - trapped by faerie magic. Now, Jenny knew better than to mess with the wee folk. But she was fiercely curious what an elven lord was like as her mother, Aine, had told her that they were not like the wee folk at all. The wee folk were mischievous and sometimes cruel enough to snatch children away in the night. But the elven lord apparently was kind and fair. She wanted to meet him! He must be lonely living in the woods all by himself. Of course, Jenny had been warned by the family's matriarch time and again _never_ to go in the woods for there was an evil faerie named Tam Lin that would surely bring harm to her. ...But Jenny wasn't known for doing as she was told.

It was on one of the first days of spring that six-year-old Jenny decided to explore the woods. She wasn't afraid of getting lost, and she figured Tam Lin must be an old man by now, so surely she'd outrun him - if he actually existed. The wind carried a slight chill as it rustled through Jenny's vibrant red hair. Snow still lay on the ground in sporadic patches, which Jenny ran through playfully. She was an innocent child, really. It was not in her capacity to hate or fear anything. She would regard some of family's tales of fairies with skepticism or curiosity, but never fear.

Immediately, she liked the woods. It was a peaceful place and full of wonderful sounds like the chirping of birds and the occasional croak of a frog. She was completely covered in mud by the time she came upon the remains of the old Carter Hall manor.

"Oooh, I bet there was a castle here once!" She exclaimed. "There must have been handsome knights and stuff. I wonder if Tam Lin or that elven lord lived here." It seemed that no one was there to hear aside from a little songbird that watched her curiously from its perch on the edge of an old stone well. Wondering what might be inside; she wandered over to the well. Just as she was about to climb up and look inside a voice called out to her.

"Stay away from there, _Pen-neth_!" It called. "That place is dangerous." Scared, Jenny turned around and saw a beautiful white horse with golden ribbon tied through its mane. And riding it was a man with long dark brown hair who had a bow slung across his back. He wore simple clothes that looked comfortable and well suited to a life in the woods here. Could this be the elven lord? Or maybe Tam Lin? Either way, she did notice that his ears were pointed.

"Who are you? Are you Tam Lin? I'm not afraid of you!" Jenny said, putting her hands on her hips and puffing herself up to look tough. The man laughed and hopped down from his horse.

"I am indeed Tam Lin. Though, I was once known by another name. That does not matter, either way. Nor do you need to fear me; your family is much too paranoid. I am not some monster who steals away their daughters' virginity." He said with a warm smile, and knelt down so he could get a better look at the odd little girl that come wandering into the woodlands. Jenny didn't know what virginity meant, but she liked this man. He seemed nice.

"I didn't think you were bad. Anyway, I'm Jenny! Are you an elf?" She inquired, reaching up and feeling his pointed ear tip with tiny gloved fingers.

"Yes, I am an elf. I was once a king, too." He replied sadly. "I wish I could find my way home, though it has been many years and I fear I have failed my people."

"You were a king? That's so cool! Do you have a daughter?" Jenny asked, dancing around excitedly the way children do.

"No, I have no children." Tam Lin told her.

"Can I be your daughter then? If you're a king that means I'd be a princess." Jenny asked, seriously. Tam Lin laughed. It had been a very long time since anything had made him smile; this child was really something else.

"You are already a princess." He said with a wink. "Your family must be missing you, where did you come from, little dear?"

"I live in the big mansion... That way!" Jenny explained, pointing back down the path she'd come from.

"I see. Let's take you back then." Tam Lin said, getting to his feet. "Come on, I will give you a ride on my horse."

"Oh, I don't want to go back, but that sounds fun!" Jenny said and allowed Tam Lin to scoop her up into the saddle with him.

"_Uivelin le_, Jenny. (I will always love you) But someone else needs your help now. I know where she is." Tam Lin whispered in her ear and held her tight.

* * *

Jenny's eyes snapped open and she was momentarily blinded by the bright morning sunlight. For a moment, she had to remember where she was. ...She was fifty years old, not six, and laying alone in her bed in upper New York State, not in the Carter Hall Ruins meeting Tam Lin for the first time. ...No, Not Tam Lin, Ereinion Gil-Galad, as he had told her his real name the last time they'd met. Then the horror set in. She'd only dreamed of him once before, and it was then that her - no their - daughter had nearly died falling out of a tree running around with her idiot cousins. She'd never forget that day, how she's fallen asleep on her mother's porch and Gil-Galad had visited her dreams. It was the same dream, only the last time he'd said 'Your little one is in danger, beneath the willow - make haste!' when he'd pulled her up onto the horse. And sure as the sky is blue, she'd ran to the old willow and found Lorelei in a little broken heap. Sure, she'd made a full recovery, but her growth was permanently stunted and Jenny was scarred for life.

Gil-Galad didn't know he had a daughter. Jenny'd never been able to return to see him after she'd found out she was pregnant and her family had cast her out when they finally discovered her relationship with him. So, having the dream threw her for a loop. Did he somehow know and watch over Lorelei? Or, was it connected to Lorelei herself? The only thing her grandmother had told her before casting her out was that Lorelei would not be an ordinary child and Jenny should never be naive enough to hope for that. When pressed, the angry matriarch had only replied: 'Elves are beings of magic, born of the earth - actually another world entirely according to Tam Lin's people. They are different. Your child will be different. She may see things others don't; she may see things before they come to pass, or even be able to read minds. You have no way of knowing. One thing is certain. She will reach a certain point where she stops aging until she chooses between mortality and eternal life.' Whatever the case, Lorelei had lived up to every cryptic warning. Well, mostly, she didn't seem to be able to see the unseen or predict the future. She did, however, have an uncanny knack for knowing what people were feeling. Not thinking, though, just emotions. And Jenny was sure that Lorelei hadn't really aged since she'd turned nineteen or so. Nor, had she ever told Lorelei of her heritage, other than giving her the bow that Gil-Galad had given her when they met for the last time. Somehow, he must have known and wanted her to have the bow as a memento of their time together.

Whatever the case that dream meant Lorelei might be in trouble. She picked up her cellphone and dialed her daughter's number, nervously running her fingers through her now blonde hair. Blonde was better than grey and red just made you look older. There was no answer. She then called the college.

"Yes, good morning. This is Jennifer Carter speaking. My Daughter Lorelei Carter is a student here. I haven't heard from my daughter in over a week which is unusual and I was just hoping someone might be able to check up on her. I understand if you can't give me any information, but if you could at least just tell her 'hey, call your mum' that would be fine." Jenny explained. As luck would have it, the secretary on the phone was the very same one Lorelei had spoken to about taking a leave of absence a week earlier. Something about the whole thing had stuck in the secretary's mind.

"But, Mrs. Carter, she should be with you." The secretary told her. "She took leave from classes a week ago to be with you since you were ill. You are feeling better I hope, Ma'am?"

"I am not... nor was I ever ill." Jenny whispered. "Thank you." She said and hung up.

"Ma! Are you awake get up now! We have a problem!" Jenny screamed throwing on a housecoat and haphazardly braiding her hair as she ran down the old house's creaky steps. Quite a feat for an older woman, but Jenny had never really lost her spunk no matter how old she got. But then, she was a nurse - it wasn't an easy job.

"What is it? Where's the fire, Jen?" Asked Aine Carter as she calmly sipped a cup of English breakfast tea, while reading the newspaper at the small table in their kitchen.

"I need to go to Carter Hall. I need to see Tam Lin. Now. And so help me God if Tanwen gets in my way I'll kill her with my bare hands. I have to go to work. Get plane tickets for both of us. I want to leave tomorrow. I don't care what it costs." Jenny cried and tore back up the stairs to get dressed leaving Aine staring in disbelief. She shook her head and a hot pink curler fell out of her grey hair awkwardly. Aine might not have dyed her hair, but she was no couch potato old lady either. Ah well, a trek through the woods would do her good.

"The one place one earth I swore I'd never go back to." She sighed, and put the paper down.

* * *

Just as Jenny had asked, they had gotten on the plane that night and were now standing on the porch of House Carter's mansion. It was like walking into her past, a nightmare even, both Aine and Jenny would have to admit. Aine had left House Carter of her own accord some years before Jenny, but neither had fond memories.

"Whose genius idea was it to ask for permission, again? We could just walk on out there and no one will know." Aine said, folding her arms across her chest and hugging a hand-crocheted shawl that Lorelei had made for her around her narrow shoulders.

"I know, but I wanted to ask Tanwen something." Jenny replied. "About Lorelei." She reached forward and rang the bell, figuring any more hesitation would put Lorelei in danger; she really had no idea where her daughter was. But Tam Lin apparently did...

"Can I help you?" Asked a maid that had come to the door. She was a scrawny creature that looked a bit like a shrew.

"I need to speak to Tanwen, assuming the old bitch is still alive." Jenny snapped. Aine couldn't help but laugh a bit under her breath. Old bitch indeed.

"Do you have an appointment?" The maid asked haughtily. "The uh... 'Old bitch' doesn't like it when guests come unannounced."

"Well you drag your little arse in there and tell her that Aine and Jenny want a word with her. Also, that if she doesn't want to see us, let her know that we're going to see Tam Lin and if she gets in our way I'll... I don't know. Claw her eyes out." Jenny replied, grinning. The maid didn't seem impressed.

"I will call the authorities." She said shortly.

"The authorities won't appreciate meeting Tam Lin." Aine responded icily.

"...This way please." The maid said, ushering them into the mansion in defeat. It looked pretty much the same as it always had, Jenny thought. Everything was drab, grey, and covered in a century's thick layer of dust. They remained silent as the maid led them up the stairs and knocked lightly on the door of what both Aine and Jenny knew was Tanwen's private sitting room.

"What do you want at this hour? I'm busy reading the morning news." A harsh elderly voice answered.

"Guests." The maid said simply before opening the door and bolting down the stairs.

"Well, how are you, mother. It's been a long time." Aine said in a painfully pleasant tone. The ancient, shriveled old woman in the sitting room gasped in shock and dropped her newspaper.

"What is it you want from me? Get off my property, you are not welcome here." She spat, her voice sounded harsh, like something metallic being dragged across granite.

"I need to talk to Tam Lin. But there was something I wanted to ask you first, about half-elves and the choice they have to make." Jenny said, stepping in the room and making a point of looking down at the women she once felt had ruined her life as though she were a speck of dirt at the end of her nose.

"Ask him yourself. He was royalty once and his herald was a half-elf. I'm sure he knows what they're physicalities are. I have nothing to say to you, do what you must, then leave. I said it once, and I will say it again. You are filth, and have been filth since you allowed yourself to be touched by that monster. You are not welcome here." Tanwen spat.

"I love you too." Jenny retorted sarcastically and led herself out of the mansion with Aine following close behind. "He is not a monster." She whispered more to herself than anyone else as they left.

* * *

"Somehow, this place seemed so much closer when I was younger." Jenny said, pausing to catch her breath as she and Aine stood at the edge of the woods. "The path is all overgrown now too. I wonder if he's even still here."

"He must be. I've never met him myself, but according to all the stories, Janet struck a deal with the fairy folk to keep him for eternity as a prisoner in exchange for her firstborn mortal son. I suppose their child was raised to hate what he was and chose mortality just to escape it all." Aine said sadly.

"Yeah, Tanwen told me that once. Apparently the wee folk pay some kind of tax to hell with mortal souls. He was trapped here to be eternally punished for what he did to her. Though it sounds like she did the seducing to me. …I wish I had the power to free him." Jenny replied. "I hope he doesn't hate me, I'm the second Jenny to steal his heart and then take it and run."

"You weren't given the choice." Aine told her, and carefully stepped over a tree root with a certain grace that only the old woman had. "Was there really a path here once?"

"I guess it doesn't matter. We could love each other however much we want, but it still wouldn't work in the end. He's immortal, I'm not. And yes, it's still here, but hard to see. And I don't know about you, Ma, but these heels were a bad idea." Aine only shook her head and smiled. Leave it to Jenny to wear stiletto heels in the woods.

The two women walked on in silence for a while until finally a crumbling stone wall came into view – the same wall Lorelei had hidden behind when she'd seen Tam Lin's horse. The area was deserted then, though. Aine looked around curiously, and stopped to examine the old well.

"Best steer clear of that, the old stories say the wee fold use wells like this to travel between worlds." The elderly woman explained, tightening her shawl against a chill wind that scattered fallen leaves about their feet. "It is going to be a long, cold winter this year. I can feel it."

"Other worlds… I wonder if all that's true." Jenny said and sighed. She knew more than she let onto. "Lorelei, where in the bloody hell are you?"

"…My Jenny, is that you?" A soft voice asked. Aine actually squeaked in surprise and nearly fell over. Jenny only smiled.

"Gil-Galad. _Meleth nin_. (My love) It has been a long time, yet here I am." She said, turning around to face the last high king of the Noldor. "I see you truly haven't changed at all."

"You have, but you have aged gracefully." He replied and embraced her gently. Jenny returned the embrace earnestly. In spite of the fact that their relationship had been doomed, she had always loved him and always would. "To what pleasure do I owe this visit? I imagine that witch Tanwen is not pleased you dare set foot on her property."

"You mean, you didn't know… You didn't… Call for me?" Jenny asked. Doubt clouded her mind. Maybe it all was just a dream No, it couldn't be, Lorelei really was missing!

"Call for you? No. I did not. I would never wish you to come here, because I would not want your family to cause you harm. They are… unpredictable at best." Gil-Galad answered.

"I will vouch for that. The lot of them are insane. It is my greatest regret that once was proud to be a member of House Carter." Aine said with a sigh. "You never told me why we had to come here either, Jenny."

"It was a dream… I..." Jenny faltered. "Do you remember when Lorelei was ten years old and fell out of that tree in England and nearly killed herself?"

"Yeah, I remember that. Poor thing broke her back, what a nightmare that was." Aine replied. "But what does that have to do with anything now?"

"When that happened I was sleeping on your porch but Gil-Galad here came to me in a dream and told me that she needed me and exactly where to find her. And sure as hell, she was there." Jenny explained. "And the night before last, I had the same dream again. Except this time he said to me that she was missing me and he knew where to find her. Of course I panicked with what happened last time… And…"

"Wait, did you call her? She's at the university. I'm sure she's fine. I swear Jenny…" Aine said shaking her head. Not quite sure what was going on, Gil-Galad kept his silence.

"No! She's not! She's missing! She told the college she was going away for a couple days to be with me since I was sick! But that I was never ill and she never came back!" Jenny cried. "Oh no, now what?"

"Who is this Lorelei?" Gil-Galad asked. "If I know where to find her, supposedly, it might help to have some idea who she is."

"She is your… Your…" Jenny looked at the ground miserably. "I should have told you."

"I remember a little girl who once asked me if she could be my daughter because she wished to be a princess." Gil-Galad said with a smile. "Instead, she has given me a daughter, it would seem."

"Yes. She is the light of my life, but now she is missing and somehow maybe you can find her?" Jenny said, holding back tears.

"If it is possible that she has been to the estate, I might. About a week ago a young girl came here looking for something. I tried to speak with her, but she fell through the well before I could stop her. She must have been too young to be my daughter though, she was very small." Gil-Galad explained.

"She is very small. The incident when she fell out of the tree that I mentioned left with an injury that stunted her growth." Jenny told him. "What happens if you, uh ... fall through the well?"

"Nothing, it is just a portal. It would be my way home, were it that I could break Janet's enchantment." He glanced at the unsuspecting stone well. "You could go through it, though. All you have to do is gaze into the water. If you do, look for a place called Imladris and a half-elven lord named Elrond. …You can trust him. Or just look for Elrond, I do not know if the safe haven in the hidden valley still exists. I believe I already told you about my dearly beloved Herald a few times before. But be warned, you will have to find another way back."

"Yes, your spoke fondly of Elrond often. Right then, I'm going to do this. Ma, go home." Jenny said and pushed back the sleeves of her sweater.

"I will see her safely out of the woods. Be careful, Jenny. …Make sure you bring her back, I would very much like to know my child. So that she does not meet the same fate as Janet's child." Gil-Galad said and placed a comforting hand on Aine's shoulder.

"I do not think that she will." Aine said as Jenny leaned over the well and seemed to vanish like smoke in the wind. "Lorelei is as free spirited as a nymph and gets into nearly as much trouble as her mother."


	5. Of Twins and Things

**Pairings (this chapter):** Elladan/Elrohir

**Warnings (this chapter): ** light twincest

**Notes:** OMG guys, would it kill you to review? ;_;

* * *

**Chapter 5: Of Twins and Things  
**

Lorelei lay awake in her bed staring blankly at the arched ceiling in her bedroom. Outside the birds were chattering noisily as the first rays of sunlight illuminated the horizon. When would her mother realize she was missing? What would happen when she did? It was a new day, at least. Maybe she'd find some missing piece of this puzzle. Or better yet, a way home.

"I should talk to Elrond about all this madness." Lorelei said, thinking aloud. And then, a rash idea came to her mind. Without thinking, she got up, dressed quickly and was out the door as quick as she could go. She took her bow and arrows with her as well, figuring she'd stop by the training grounds and practice her shooting after speaking with Elrond.

The elves it seemed weren't fond of being up this early as the valley was quiet aside from the birds singing in the trees. Most likely there were minstrels playing in the Hall of Fire, though. Elrond had told her that he would be in the house of healing in the early morning; she only hoped it wasn't too early. _Am I really going to do this? _ She asked herself, her hand resting on the brass handle to one of the house of healing's double doors. She shook her head trying to clear her scattered thoughts and went in.

The front desk was empty, but for a large ledger which was left open with a feather quill lying across it. Curiously, she took a quick look at it, but much to her dismay it was written in Sindarin like everything else. Deciding it would be best to just wait, she sat quietly in one of the large wooden chairs in front of the desk. She liked it here, she had to admit. It was peaceful and the soft scent of the herbs used in medicines that hung in the air was both relaxing and refreshing. _Maybe I'm too early._ Lorelei thought to herself and leaned back in the chair. Absently she closed her eyes and pondered what exactly she was going to do if Elrond refused what she intended to ask of him. She wasn't sure she could take much more disappointed in that particular area.

"Goodness, is it too early for you to be out?" She heard a familiar voice and snapped out of her reverie. Elrond stood in front of her and gave her a slight smile before taking a seat in the chair next to hers. He was wearing a bronze colored outfit with intricate floral embroidery today. His raven hair was left down and cascaded over his shoulders. For a second, Lorelei was sorely tempted to reach out and touch it. Not that she was impulsive by nature, but it just looked awfully soft.

"No, I was just thinking. I usually get up early. I like to listen to the birds sing." Lorelei answered. "Erestor doesn't think I'll be of any use to him in the library." She added, hesitantly.

"I am aware of that. I asked him after the council meeting yesterday afternoon. He is needlessly picky." Elrond replied and reached over to close the ledger, flicking the quill aside carelessly. "Sometimes I think he just needs _something _to complain about so he probably does not really desire any assistance."

"He reminds me of someone." Lorelei said offhandedly. "My mother acts that way most of the time. I guess in her mind she thinks she can take on the world all by herself. She's strong, but not as strong as she thinks sometimes. But she is a good person." Again, fear for her mother's safety pierced her heart like a dagger.

"Erestor is a good person as well. Even if sometimes he has to remember that everyone is not indeed out to get him." Elrond answered. "Well then, I do have something for you to do if you would like."

"I would, but first I have a question." Lorelei said, little above a whisper.

"Ask away, then." Elrond said calmly, resting his hands on his lap.

"I was wondering... If maybe you would take me as an apprentice?" She asked, avoiding looking up in his eyes. She didn't want to see the disapproval that was sure to come.

"An apprentice?" Elrond asked. "I do not normally take apprentices. But, what is it you wish to learn that no one else could teach you?"

"I want to be a healer." Lorelei answered, quietly. "I have always wanted to be a healer. But I never had enough money for medical school and my marks just weren't good enough. Though, exactly what your grade in a religious philosophy class has to do with the ability to treat illness or injury is beyond me."

"I could see why it would tie in. Sometimes, what is in a patient's mind is more effective than any medicine. If they believe a divine power will save them and my skills would not - then that belief would most likely lead them to recover more quickly than if I refused to acknowledge their feelings. A lot of healing is mind over matter, someone who is ill or injured needs to have the will to recover. And someone who does not have that conviction will recover more slowly, or not at all." He paused and gave her a thoughtful glance. "I can understand your position though. While a healer needs to understand his or her patients' feelings and beliefs, it is not our business to know every little technicality of religion."

"That does make sense. What's going on in someone's mind has more control over their physical body than most people realize." Lorelei said in agreement.

"Be that as it may, I do not think you are ready to learn such arts." Elrond said, gently. "You have a kind heart and one day I am sure you will make an excellent healer. Right now, however, you lack the maturity for this work." Lorelei said nothing and suddenly became very interested in the plain tile floor. _How can he say that, he doesn't even know me? _She thought angrily. Her face was blank, but really she just wanted to cry. Was there some particular reason the powers that be kept denying her the one thing she wanted most?

"Can Erestor read Quenya?" She asked, struggling to control her emotions.

"Yes, why?" Elrond asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"I want to learn it." She said simply, while mentally adding: 'So I can read your journals'. "Somehow I'll make him teach me." Elrond laughed.

"Good luck, _pen-neth_. If you convince him somehow, it is still a very difficult language to master." Elrond warned her lightheartedly. Honestly, it probably would be easier for her to learn Quenya before Sindarin. After all, The Sindar had a much harder time learning Quenya than the other way around. Somehow, he was sure she this one would have her way with Erestor. "What is your name, young one? I am ashamed to admit I do not yet know it."

"Lorelei." She answered. "Just call me Lei." She added hastily when Elrond honestly couldn't pronounce it.

"It will have to do then, Lei." He said.

"If you won't have me as an apprentice, would it be okay if I watch you work sometimes? I promise I'll stay out of the way." Lorelei practically begged.

"I suppose that would not do any harm." Elrond said after a long pause. "But you absolutely must not interrupt my - or any of the other healers' work. The job I have for you might be relevant to your interests as well. Ithilwen could use some help maintaining the gardens where the medicinal herbs we use here are grown. It will be a good start to following the path of a healer, too. There is a lot she can teach you about herb lore and what each plant is used for."

"That sounds good!" Lorelei replied, honestly. She liked plants more than most people and it _would_ be a good start to learning the healing arts. Maybe Elrond had turned her down for now, but she wasn't going to give up yet. "There's just one more thing..."

"Yes?" Elrond inquired.

"About how I got here... Do you have any idea how I might get back?" Lorelei asked after briefly explaining the whole situation she was in and how she'd come to be in Imladris.

"I... honestly can say that I have no idea." Elrond told her, regretfully. "Once, many years ago during the very end of the second age a rumor was circulating that a group of the few Noldor left in Middle Earth had found a way to leave this world. Those were dark times. They believed that if they left Arda behind and moved to another realm that they would become mortal and escape the fate of eternal life as our fate is tied to the life of the world. So long as it lives, so shall we. I will look into this for you; otherwise, I am afraid I know nothing that can help you."

"Oh, there was something else, and this might seem weird… but do you have any children?" Lorelei asked, remembering how she could swear the twin girls in her vision were his daughters.

"I do. My daughter has long since chosen a mortal life and passed on, but I do still have my twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir." He replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Eh, no reason really. It's just this dream I've had lately. Someone in it looks like you but younger. I guess I was wrong though." Lorelei replied, feeling silly for having actually asked. The look Elrond gave her made her worry a bit too. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned the dream, even if she did change the details. She'd have to meet the twins though… Maybe the girls weren't really girls but girly boys? "And I'm sorry about your daughter, that must have been hard. I suppose I will have to make that choice one day too. But why would anyone choose a mortal life?"

"Arwen, my daughter chose a mortal life to be with the man she loved. My twin brother… I will confess I never really understood his reasons. Sometimes I regret my own choice for the grief I have suffered over the years. But I have also been able to do a lot of good for others because of it." He explained sadly. "Even so, when the time comes I will not return to Valinor. Middle earth is my home and I shall fade before I leave."

"When you... leave?" Lorelei asked. "It's so beautiful here, why would you even think to leave?"

"Middle earth is not home to the elves. The grey haves, the sacred lands of Valinor are our home. Once a race of elves in the first age called the Noldor started a series of atrocities against the Sindar, their kin, over who had the right to possess the Silmarils. We called it the war of jewels. Ah, a long story, that one. But to make it shorter, they waged war against their own brethren, and the Valar, they are like what you see as Gods, saw fit to punish them by casting them out of the grey havens until such a time as they were allowed to return." He paused for a moment and stared blankly at the large sapphire ring he was wearing. "My place in all that... My twin brother, Elros, and I were abandoned to die and found by the ones who invaded our home in search of the Silmarils. In penance for what they'd done, they raised us. I could have asked for no better; we were both loved and raised with kindness. Whatever the case, I served the High King Gil-Galad of the Noldor as his Herald and second in command." _And yet so much more than that..._ Elrond thought to himself, unwilling to speak aloud just how much the Noldorin king had meant to him.

"So, the elves that are here are being punished?" Lorelei inquired, curiously.

"Most, but not all. There are many here who can return to Valinor if they wish it. We thought when Sauron had been defeated and the One Ring cast in the fires of Mount Doom that we would be able to return at last. That was not to be so." Elrond explained. "Many elves, myself included, received visions of an evil yet to come. Only once that lay defeated will the elves' time in middle earth truly end."

"What is that keeps you here then, if all these years you've been fighting for your people to return home? Is there no one there waiting for you?" Lorelei asked. She wanted to ask about the war of the jewels and this Sauron person and what this great evil was, being the nerd she was for history. But for some reason, she was suddenly more curious about Elrond. Besides, if he'd lived through all of that, she could ask any time, right?

"There is, but I do not desire to see her. I failed to save her when she needed me most. And if I am to be absolutely honest with myself, I never really loved my wife. I married her for political reasons and a vain hope that some form of companionship might have eased the pain of losing Gil-Galad. The High King was more than merely a friend. He was more like a father to me. It was a mistake. Though, our children were a blessing and gave me little time to be miserable." Elrond replied, not entirely sure why he was telling her all of this. If nothing else, the only other soul that knew his real feelings where Celebrian was concerned was Glorfindel. _It's because she reminds of him somehow. _Elrond mused, looking into Lorelei's emerald hued eyes for just a moment. "You should go meet with Ithilwen in the gardens. Just head down the path behind the house of healing." He continued, not desiring to continue the conversation or to rudely dismiss her. If he even _wanted_ to dismiss her. Something about her company was pleasant, even if it was most likely her innocence that made it so. He had to get a hold of himself. He had promised Glorfindel he'd join him in hunting orcs this afternoon.

However, if anything, he really only felt like going to his quarters, grabbing a bottle of Mirkwoodian wine and having a total meltdown. He was long overdue for one, really. _If only Arwen were still here._ He thought to himself. Somehow, his beloved daughter always had been able to make him smile when he wanted nothing more than to crawl in a corner and cry like an elfling. Lorelei didn't leave immediately, though. She reached over and took his hand in hers. Her touch was light, yet steady. _The way a good healer's touch should feel..._ Elrond pondered, absently.

"You're good at hiding your emotions, but not good enough to get by me. Either way, I wish there was something I could say to make you feel better. But I know it's not that simple. Nor is making the best of what you've got even if sounds like such an easy thing to do." She said, softly. Elrond was at a loss for words. Could it be that she had the power to see into others' hearts the way Galadriel could? Perhaps he was wrong about her. In spite of her short years, she did possess of a certain level maturity he would have never expected. "And before you ask, yes, sometimes I can sense what others are feeling, no matter how well they hide it. I can't read minds or anything. But, I do get the feeling you're only telling me half the story. That's ok though, it's your story to tell. So cheer up! It looks like the weather will be nice today. Well, I guess that won't do much good if you're sitting in council meetings all day. Maybe you should make them all go outside. Or open a window or something." In spite of himself, Elrond smiled just a little bit. No, she didn't remind him of Gil-Galad. She may have had his eyes, but she was something else altogether.

"Yes, maybe I _will_ make them all go outside and have the meeting on the patio behind the building." He said. It might be worth it to annoy Erestor who would most likely complain about it. "Thank you for your kind words." He added.

"You're welcome. Well, I'll see you later maybe!" Lorelei said with a smile and left. She wasn't quite sure what to make of Elrond, really. She admired his strength, mostly. In a way he was like her mother. Life hadn't been good to him, yet in turn he'd never become bitter, only kind. Like Jen, he obviously chose to drown his unhappiness in his work. Jen was a workaholic. If she had time to just sit and think, she'd sit there with a bottle of the most expensive wine she could find and cry herself into a drunken sleep. Instead, she'd rather work a double shift in order to keep herself preoccupied. Elrond obviously did the same with all his council meetings, orc hunting and hours spent in the house of healing. Though, she knew one thing, and it was that she had no intention of working in the gardens today. Maybe tomorrow. Right now, she was going to the library to harass the only other elf she knew by name that she also knew where to find.

* * *

"Erestor?" Lorelei asked, cocking her head to the side and watching Elrond's chief adviser as he wrote furiously in what looked like a worn leather checkout ledger. He'd been completely oblivious to her approach, and she'd stood waiting patiently in front of the library's main desk where he was sitting for a good five minutes. He was startled for a second and looked up with a slightly irritated expression on his face.

"What? I told you I do not need your help here." He said, turning his attention back to his work.

"I am running an errand for someone and I need to find Lord Elrond's sons. I wasn't sure who to ask, and since you're Lord Elrond's adviser I thought you might know." Lorelei inquired. Well, it was a lie really. She just wanted to meet the twins and see if they were the 'girls' in the dream.

"Huh? What would you need with them? Well, if they are not out fighting orcs you can probably find them three sheets to the wind in the Hall of Fire." Erestor replied.

"Elves can get drunk?" Immediately Lorelei felt silly saying that. Of course, there was more than enough wine to be had in Rivendell. She avoided it though, her mother being a wonderful role model. Well, if you call black-out drunk at the kitchen table with five boxes of tissues a good role model. Though to her credit, she had yet to see a drunken elf.

"No. Well, yes. They managed to make some kind of wine in Mirkwood that's strong enough to get an elf drunk. Peredhil don't have that resistance, though. Which includes the twins. And Lord Elrond. Though to preserve his dignity I will not be the one telling _that_ story." Erestor answered, smiling slightly. Apparently Elrond must have been quite the amusing drunk if it made Erestor smile.

"Uh, right then. I'll check the Hall of Fire, thanks." Lorelei said and went on her way. Lorelei had never gone to the Hall of Fire before. She knew the minstrels played there all hours of the night and day, but they did outside too. Lorelei liked being outside, in the sunlight, so she'd opted not to go to the hall before. Today though, she had a reason to. And just as Erestor had said, the twins were there.

They were not, however, drunk. Well, near as she could tell anyway. They also were definitely not the girls in the dream. Their hair was long and straight, like their father's - not an unruly curled mess. In fact, they really did look just like their father, maybe a bit younger and totally identical. But, Lorelei didn't think their appearance of youth was physical aging. They just didn't have the same cares weighing them down that their father did. If nothing else, she'd also have to admit that they both were really handsome. _I wouldn't mind being the meat in that sandwich_. She thought naughtily to herself. _But please, they're so gay that man if I'm wrong on that than Ellen Degeneris is straight._ Someone must have noticed her presence though.

"Hello there! Yours is a new face." One of the minstrels said with a warm smile. Like Elrond and Erestor he had black hair and the same sort of noble bearing. "Lindir at your service, my lady."

"It's nice to meet you, Lindir." Lorelei replied. She liked him immediately; his carefree nature was alluring if not a bit infectious.

"Oh, stop teasing her, you!" One of the twins called with a wink. A couple of the other minstrels hid muffled laughter. Apparently this Lindir was something of the local flirt.

"Ha, yeah, you've already got everything female that lives in the valley wrapped around your fingers. Well, between you and Glorfindel, anyway." The other twin said merrily. Lindir laughed and pulled a face at them. Lorelei giggled. Yes, definitely gay. But with whom, now that was the question.

"You two are just jealous of my superior musical talent that gets me all the women." Lindir said jokingly.

"No, not really. Right Elladan?" The first twin asked.

"Of course not, we are not in the market for women - you know that." The other, presumably Elrohir answered. _Oh man, so gay... _Lorelei thought inwardly, trying to keep a straight face.

"That is a serious case of narcissism you two have going on there." Lindir said, rolling his eyes. As if to spite Lindir, and quite possibly because he _was_ half drunk, Elrohir leaned over and kissed Elladan full on the lips. Lorelei's jaw dropped. Well, she wasn't expecting that, but it _was_ a really nice image. Albeit one she was not going to forget any time soon. Narcissism indeed. But, beautiful, taboo and wonderfully symmetrical narcissism. She had to admit she was a little jealous. And she had the feeling the twins would be wonderful drinking buddies. It was a pity she didn't really do the whole bar scene thing.

"...And both of us sane people over here can ignore that." Lindir said, laughing and placed his hand on Lorelei's shoulder.

"Huh? Is there something wrong with them being together?" Lorelei asked, curiosity kicking in. The elves' culture had yet to stop amazing her with its strong yet subtle differences from her own.

"No, not really. I doubt anyone would care - assuming they actually were romantically involved. They are not though. They just tend to act like it when they are drunk." Lindir explained and leaned against the window pane next to Lorelei. For a moment, she saw a break in that playful persona. Like Elrond, he had some horrid memories tearing at his heart that he kept hidden as well. It was probably a common thing, she thought. After all, if you live so long surely you have that many more experiences and they can't always be pleasant.

"Eh, they had me fooled." Lorelei said honestly. "I should get going. I just wanted to stop by and see what this place looked like." It was partly true really. And the Hall of Fire was a nice, cozy place. _I think I'll be spending a lot of time here in the winter if I'm still here. _She told herself before stepping back out into the sunlight. Lorelei had the feeling Lindir was wrong though, even if they didn't admit to themselves when they were sober yet - the twins were most definitely passionately in love when they were intoxicated.

So, Elrond's twins weren't the girls in the dream. They really weren't that effeminate either. So now what? Back to the Library of course! She had an ancient elvish dead language to learn, and Erestor was going to teach her whether he liked it or not!


	6. A New Journey

**Pairings (this chapter):** Gil-Galad/OC, Elrond/Gil-Galad (mentioned)

**Warnings (this chapter):** Violence

**Notes:** Yes, reading over the last chapter I know the Noldor still being punished by the Valar makes no sense since there were next to none of them left in middle earth after Gil-Galad died. Eh well... it's a fanfic. I was also sort of tipsy when I wrote it, lol. Go with it? *shrugs* In all honesty I hate most of the last chapter and *might* rewrite some of it later. I just want to get the plot and stuff established before I go changing too much.

* * *

**Chapter 6: A new Journey**

"Come, I will lead you safely out of the forest." Gil-Galad said quietly to Aine. His Demeanor seemed calm, but ever vigilant, Aine sensed something off.

"Is something wrong?" The elderly woman asked, giving him a quizzical glance through her thick glasses. He smiled, but there was no humor in it.

"I was just thinking fondly of times long past and of how they will always remain in the past. I have made mistakes. While those who lived and served under me as the High King might say that I am perfect, that much will never hold true." He looked up at the sky ruefully. "I thrice allowed myself to fall into the trap of a love that could never be. I wonder when I will finally learn my lesson."

"I think it is better to love and to lose than to never know love." Aine said simply. "Maybe it could never be for obvious reasons, but I know that even today - and two husbands later - that my daughter still loves you. In other words, she's never 'learned her lesson' either. But I don't think she would, given a choice. And Gil-Galad, was Tam Lin not really your name? Though, if you don't mind my asking, who was the other one? I know there was Janet and that fiasco, but..." Her voice trailed off. _Perhaps misplaced curiosity is a family trait. _Aine thought to herself thinking of her overly inquisitive granddaughter and Jenny who could never keep her nose out of others' business.

"Tam Lin was a pet name Janet called me by. My true name is Ereinion Gil-Galad. As for the 'other one'... Your daughter is on her way to hopefully find him. Elrond may be one of the few that might be able to track Lorelei down if indeed she is in Middle Earth. …If he is still in middle earth. I do not think he would leave, though. A lot could happen in two thousand years, but I highly doubt Elrond would leave Middle Earth." Gil-Galad explained, sadly. "Our parting... Still to this day I question why it happened the way it did. Doubtless, those who knew me think me dead. After all, who could survive such a thing? I think on it, and I often wonder what he felt when he witnessed - for he was by my side at the time - what for all the world seemed as though the Dark Lord's flames had struck me down leaving only ash." _Yet I foresaw it. I knew it would happen. I knew when I gave Vilya to him for safekeeping that I would not be returning. Not for at least an age, anyway. And even if we meet again, we cannot touch as we once did for his fate, and mine for that matter, lie elsewhere. Will I ever be able to leave this forsaken place? _Gil-Galad pondered.

"Hmm. Someday, I'd like to hear your real story, not just what Tanwen allows us to know. I don't think today is the day though, friend." Aine said, quietly turning her eyes skyward. "It will rain soon, we'd best get going." Gil-Galad was immediately thankful that Aine had decided to drop the subject. He wasn't sure his relationship with Elrond was one he cared to discuss. He had never even told Jenny the depth of it. ...Even though she had been the only person since that been able to bring him peace, and even hope for what the future might hold.

"This way." Gil-Galad said, feigning nonchalance. They walked in silence for a while until they came to the wood's edge. Winter was coming, if the chill in the air spoke true. "Something is wrong." Gil-Galad whispered and gently shoved Aine behind a tree out of sight.

"What is it?" She asked, peering around the trunk of the great oak uncertainly.

"Someone is here that should not be. Someone with dark intentions." He turned to her suddenly. "If something happens to me, follow Jenny. You will not be safe here. I can go no further than that." He explained, pointing to indicate the crude wooden bridge that led into the woods over a small river.

"What do you mean? What's wrong? Is it Tanwen?" Aine asked frantically, fixing a bobby pin in her curled grey hair as she spoke.

"No." Gil-Galad said in little above a whispered as he intently watched the path just barely visible through the woods bright autumn foliage. Then Aine saw it too. Two men walked along the path as though they owned the place. They were both wearing matching black three piece suits and carrying handguns. One was short and possibly Asian. This one it seemed kept an eye on their surroundings as they went deeper into the estate. The other was a tall, emaciated looking blond who appeared to be either oblivious to his surroundings or just didn't care.

"Who the bloody hell are they? Did Tanwen hire some kind of security team?" Aine muttered, studying the men. She didn't like them; something about them reeked of ill intent. Well, maybe the blonde. The shorter one seemed to be trying to slow him down as he whispered frantically and was completely ignored.

"Listen maybe she just - " The shorter man said in a clipped British accent.

"She failed, obviously. And the ones we need to exploit are here. Jennifer and Aine. Shut up and help me find them." The blonde retorted sharply. "And if you see 'Miss Carter' shoot her. If I find out you hesitated, you will be next. And we both know no one will ever find your body. If you find one of the other two, keep them captive until we meet at the ruins." The Asian man with the British accent nodded silently as they both crossed the bridge. The blonde immediately set off to the right - the opposite direction of Aine and Gil-Galad.

"Hurry; if you are quick you will reach the ruins before them. Go to the well!" Gil-Galad commanded. Aine, not seeing an alternative, and having definitely heard the comment about being taken captive by these men, turned and vanished into the woods. Even if they were a security force, she would not be shamed by her own family again. Her gut told her otherwise though - these men were bad news and she needed to get away. Never mind that she'd wanted to follow Jenny in the first place and was somewhat glad for an excuse, assuming she managed to make it in time.

Aine stopped to catch her breath and leaned against a maple tree that had already dropped most of its leaves for the season. As she stood panting she listened closely for any signs of movement nearby. It seemed clear, but the path was not. Had she gone the wrong way? She certainly hoped not. Aine might have been in excellent shape for a woman of seventy-three years, but she was not a youngling and tearing about the woods like this was taking its toll. Following her instinct and what little attention she'd paid while Jenny led the way, Aine picked her way through the woods. Keeping silent was difficult with all the freshly fallen leaves that crunched underfoot. She clutched at her sweater where it fell across her chest and trudged on.

"Oh!" She exclaimed in shock and fell backwards on her rump in an undignified manner. Aine looked up, frightened to the man she'd run smack into. It was the shorter of the two. Speechlessly she looked up at him. No, he wasn't at all like someone Tanwen would hire for security. Fear kept her silent as she glared at the man warily.

"Here, hurry, I'll get you to the well." He whispered and held out his hand. "We have to stop this madness. I'll find some way to keep Tanwen from giving him what he wants. You'll be safer on the other side than here. Maybe. But anything is safer than here."

"You say it like I have a choice." Aine hissed and let him help her to her to feet. "Who are you?" She asked in a breathy whisper as she struggle to keep up with him.

"Your granddaughter will know me as Gabriel." He replied shortly with no further comment. Lorelei knew this man? What had that idiot child gotten herself into this time? In moments, she stood again before the well. Gabriel held his gun tightly and kept a watchful eye on their surroundings.

"What will keep you two from following?" Aine asked suddenly.

"We can't." Gabriel explained. "Hurry! You are wasting time, Ma'am!" Aine shook her head and hesitantly gazed into the well. Gabriel watched her vanish and lowered his gun. So the thing with the wells was really true. Wherever Lorelei and Aine had ended up, he hoped they were safe for the time being. He'd liked Lorelei. She was smart, spunky and she had guts. Her curiosity might be the death of her, though. Aine was something else too; he'd never seen an old woman with such stamina. She wasn't senile either which was something he hadn't expected. ...Well, not considering her mother's reputation. He was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of twigs snapping loudly in the silence. He turned to see Nick rushing toward him.

"Well, where are they?" He snapped. "They can't just have disappeared!"

"I was too late, I saw the older one. Aine, but she went through the well. I thought it wouldn't be wise to follow without your say in the matter." Gabriel answered coolly.

"Only the fey and elves can use the wells." Nick snapped. "Don't be an idiot." Taking long strides he went over to the well and looked in. Nothing happened though; it was just an old well with stagnant water resting in the bottom. Nick cursed violently in four different languages and sat on the edge.

"I was trying to tell you when we left, about that book you had me translate before we left New York." Gabriel began in an irate tone. "It was the journal of an E.L. Carter beginning in the year 1284."

"Yes, yes. I know that." Nick snapped. "So what about the damn journal? I was just hoping it might mention Tam Lin."

"It more than mentions Tam Lin. This E.L. Carter was Tam Lin and Janet's son." Gabriel explained, pulling out a tiny leather journal small enough to fit in his blazer's inside pocket where he'd been keeping it.

"No way... This is why I keep your around!" Nick exclaimed. "What do we know?"

"...That House Carter in fact does _not_ descend from Edward, Janet's second husband but from whoever this E.L. is. His name is never actually written." Pausing he flipped through the book. "We also learn that the poor sod was raised to despise what he was. Though, none of his three children - who were all born after he chose a mortal life inherited the elven blood outside of physical appearance. None of them were immortals. So, it kind of rules out the genetics plan you had going. Genes alone don't make someone an elf, apparently."

"But he wasn't an elf; he chose a mortal life so it can be assumed that if he hadn't then... What does this have to do with the well?" Nick questioned.

"Everything. House Carter has Elven blood. All of them. Except Tanwen. She was adopted. But the Bloodline carried on when her step-brother who was of Carter's lineage raped her and she became pregnant with Aine. Meaning, even though they aren't half-elves House Carter's descendants have enough of that elven essence in them to travel through the wells. Again, except for Tanwen." Gabriel explained, carefully placing the journal back in the little hidden pocket in his black blazer.

"Well, I suppose that's why she's such a miserable bitch. So, you are telling me that the only three people we have found in the world to have actual contact with elves are beyond our reach?" Nick asked with danger in his voice.

"There is still Tanwen. She can't get us through the well, but she still knows a great deal about them." Gabriel suggested. But there wasn't Tanwen. She was dead. He'd gone to the mansion while Nick scouted the area. When no one answered the door he went in on his own and found the maid dead on the floor in the entry hall with a bullet hole in her head and Tanwen in a hideous study with a matching bullet hole and a pistol in her hand. He didn't have to be a CSI tech to know what happened. But he had to wonder when (never mind why) since it didn't seem as though they'd been dead long - the maid was still warm when he'd knelt down to check for a pulse. Wishful thinking, really. But he had to check, some habits never die. That didn't matter at the moment though - all he cared about was getting Nick as far from Tam Lin and the well as soon as possible. Not that he'd actually seen Tam Lin.

"Did you see Tam Lin?" Nick asked, grasping at straws just as the first raindrops started falling.

"No, I take you didn't either if your asking was any indication." Nick merely shook his head in a frustrated manner and kicked a tree near him with all his strength. It tore the bark, leaving a bare patch of fresh wood. Turning away, Gabriel mouthed a silent apology to tree and any spirits that may have been harmed. He may have been educated and raised in England, but he would also follow the Taoist faith of his homeland in China - something that annoyed that living hell of Nick who was a staunch Catholic. Some days Gabriel felt like his faith was the only freedom he still possessed. Maybe that was so, in a way being a bodyguard was much the same as being owned. Thankfully, he did more of the grunt work and tedious research than actual body guarding.

"We're done here. Let's go deal with Tanwen." Nick commanded in an icy tone and led the way with Gabriel following behind lost in his own thoughts as the skies opened up and the deluge began.

* * *

When Aine came to, she found herself lying face down in a muddy cobble-stone street. Uncertainly she sat up and rubbed her glasses clean on her sweater. Blinking several times, she took stock of her surroundings and gasped. She was in a rural sort of city with thatched houses and busy streets. Wooden walls surrounded the place where guards kept a close eye out for unwelcome guests. People went about their way paying her little notice as they rode past on their horses or strode along joking with one another in groups. Of course they paid her little mind; there were others lying around the streets. Beggars and the like. Aine got up slowly, cursing her old age; her knees ached from the ordeal in the woodlands.

"What is the name of this city?" She asked, approaching a young man on a horse. He looked to be someone noble, maybe. _Perhaps I should have asked someone less conspicuous. _Aine thought as he looked down at her judgmentally.

"Edoras." He said simply and went to be on his way.

"Is this anywhere near Imladris?" Aine asked gasping to try and keep up. He halted and looked at her as though she had three heads.

"Imladris? You mean Rivendell? The hidden valley where Lord Elrond was said to dwell?" Aine nodded fervently. That sounded right. "I am not the one to ask, nor is likely anyone else here. Go to Minas Tirith. Speak with Arwen. She is the daughter of Elrond. Nearly five hundred years ago she married into the royal family of Gondor. It was said she as a half-elf chose a mortal life when she married the king, but it would seem she did not as she still dwells in the white city. If Rivendell does still exist, it is far to the east and she is likely the only one who can tell you where."

* * *

Jennifer struggled to her feet, feeling winded. She knew the well would lead to another world - that was certain. But what she saw was something she'd never have expected. She was alone in a dark alleyway, white stone walls pressed close to her on either side. Slowly, she made her way to the end which opened up into a large street. It was a proper city, she realized, as she looked around. But, it wasn't a city like she'd ever seen.

It was a busy street she'd come out on, merchants, beggars, children and all manner of people crowded around as they went on their business. The scent of delicious food cooking made Jenny's stomach rumble as she realized for the first time that she hadn't eaten anything but an apple on the morning two days ago when she'd discovered that Lorelei was missing.

"I wonder if they take credit." She muttered to herself in a sarcastic tone, before starting down the street feeling very out of place in her heels and skirt. She shrugged off her sweater as she went - it was much warmer here than in Scotland. But as she threw the offending thing over her shoulder she caught sight of something that shocked her even more than the huge city with its white walls that stretched to the heavens. A woman stood near a merchant who was peddling weapons. She was casually inspecting a beautifully crafted sword and testing its weight with ease. She did not look like a warrior, more like a noblewoman who would occasionally enjoy a good bit of embroidery. Satisfied, she laid a handful of gold coins on the counter and strapped the sword around her waist. Jenny stared, transfixed. She was sure she'd never seen such a beautiful woman. Self-consciously, she ran her fingers through her blonde hair that was brittle from having been dyed so much, quite unlike this mysterious woman with the most gorgeous flowing raven locks with perfect curls. But the thing that had really gotten Jenny's attention was the pointed ears. This woman was an elf. Jenny immediately followed after her as she walked through the crowd as though she owned the place.

"Excuse me!" She called to the elven woman, gasping for breath as she'd run to catch up. When she received no answer she lightly touched her shoulder. The woman turned around, a little surprised, but she didn't seem particularly bothered. "You're... an elf." Jenny said, panting.

"Yes." The woman answered, raising her eyebrows. _Sweet mercy she is beautiful. _Jenny thought, but quickly got ahold of herself.

"I am sorry. That was a bit awkward." Jenny said quickly.

"You wear such strange clothes. The accent you use when you speak is foreign to me as well." She said while Jenny struggled to think of how to word her questions. "Where do you come from?"

"I come from somewhere very far away." Jenny explained. "I am sorry. My name is Jenny. I was wondering if you have a moment? There's something I'd like to ask."

"Certainly." She answered. "I have... all the time in the world now. I am called Arwen." Something about her seemed melancholy, but Jenny couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"First of all... Where am I exactly?" Jenny asked sheepishly. Best to get her bearings first, maybe.

"Minas Tirith, the White City. The Capitol of the kingdom of Gondor." Arwen replied, this time fixing her with a questioning stare. Apparently, it was a rather obvious answer.

"Ok. Well, now I'm even more lost if possible." Jenny said with a sigh. "Do you know where to find an elven city called Imladris?" Arwen's eyes widened, but her expression was unreadable.

"The last homely house. Rivendell. ...Why do you seek that place?" She inquired, her eyes not leaving Jenny's. _She's royalty, or at least someone important. She has to be. Or maybe all elves just have that sort of presence. _Jenny thought to herself.

"I need to find someone called Elrond. I was told I might find him in Imladris. My daughter is missing and he may be able to help me find her." Jenny told her trying not to sound like a nutcase.

"Elrond..." Arwen whispered. And then, that shadow of sadness fell over her again and she broke eye contact with Jenny. For a moment Jenny wished she could comfort her, she looked so sad, lost even. _Did he die or something? Oh gods above I hope not. _She wondered silently. "I do not know how he could help you find someone lost. He has visions of things yet to come, but not something lost. I do not know. Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien may be better suited to help with that." Her tone was not angry, but full of despair.

"Is something wrong?" Jenny asked.

"I miss my home." Arwen replied simply. "Also my father and my brothers."

"Where is your home?" Jenny inquired, curiously. "Do you know Elrond?"

"Rivendell is my home. Elrond is my father. Nearly five hundred years ago now I left to wed the king of Gondor. My mother long ago left these shores to sail to Valinor; it was my father that raised us. He loved us unconditionally - we were his light. So when I fell in love with heir to the throne of Gondor, he made only one request of him for my hand. That he reclaim the throne so they he might be worthy of me. I was happy then, but I soon came to realize that I had made the wrong choice. I loved him dearly, but I was never cut out to be the queen and I could never choose a mortal life because my heart lay with my family." She told Jenny in a quiet, subdued tone. Jenny kept quiet, not wanting to interrupt.

"We went our separate ways, Aragorn and I. He is long gone now. Our love was not meant to be, I have never had the heart to return home. My father's life has been one wrought with pain and loss, and for me to choose a mortal life and leave him... I know how much grief that brought him. I was, and still am ashamed of my actions, and regret everything." Arwen continued, and looked up at the sky, fighting back tears.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to go back, then? If your father loved you so much, I am sure he would forgive you." Jenny said, kindly. "Besides, I know no matter what path my daughter chooses, I will always cherish her. ...Even she is a bit of an idiot every now and again."

"Who told you to seek my father?" Arwen asked suddenly.

"A friend of his, Ereinion Gil-Galad." Jenny asked. Arwen shook her head in disbelief.

"That is impossible. Gil-Galad died in the battle of the last Alliance in the second age - 2,500 and some odd years go. From what those who survived - including my father who was his herald - told me, he was struck down by Sauron himself. There was nothing left of him - not even ash. Only a scorch mark on the ground where he'd stood before being incinerated." Arwen replied, skeptically.

"He is still alive, please trust me." Jenny pleaded. "My daughter that is missing, she is his daughter."

"But you are mortal." Arwen mused. "So she is half-elven?"

"Yes. That seems to be the case, but she does not know that herself, I never told her and she is too young to have stopped aging." Jenny explained.

"...She will one day need to choose between mortality and eternal life. It may seem an easy choice to make - but it is not. I have the same heritage and sought to choose mortality out of logic and my love for Aragorn, but my heart could never accept that. Instead, I chose the right path. But now I am alone here." Arwen looked to be deep in thought. "Yes. I think it is time I return. I will take you to Imladris. We will leave next week. I will warn you, it is a long journey and will likely be a dangerous one. Orcs are on the prowl again and have been wreaking havoc in the villages. I hear Edoras has quite a problem with them as of late."

"Thank you. It will be all right. I'm not much of a fighter, but I'm no wimp either." Jenny told Arwen with a wink. She smiled faintly.

"I am partial to needlework, but honestly I am better with a sword or bow. Not as good as my twin brothers, but our father raised us to be strong." Arwen said, obviously thinking of some fond memories. Jenny had to admit she was worried, though. Maybe Lorelei was around here somewhere in this city, close to where the portal left her. She had a week to find her. That was probably time enough - she'd stick out like a sore thumb. Jenny knew she sure did.


	7. A Successful Endeavor

**Pairings (this chapter):** None

**Warnings (this chapter):** None

**Notes:** *insert shameless pitiful begging for reviews* ...And the plot thickens.

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Successful Endeavor **

Elrond stood on the stone patio outside the council building. He was a bit early, but he thought he should take Lorelei's advice and enjoy the pleasant weather. Besides, he wasn't quite sure he wanted to deal with any drama at the moment. This place held many memories, the least of which being the council that decided the fate of the one ring. He had learned that day that courage comes in all shapes and sizes when Frodo had stepped forward and volunteered to take the ring to Mordor. Such strength he had rarely seen, and the Lord of Imladris held a great deal of respect for the Shire and its Halfling residents. The memories were fond, even if it had been a dark time. Elrond counted himself blessed to have been able to bear witness to men, elves, dwarves and hobbits all meeting in good terms and forming the fellowship in spite of their racial disputes. It was moments like this that reminded Elrond that peace and harmony was truly possible in Middle Earth. Yet, why was it so hard to maintain?

Something else caught his attention, though. The sound of children laughing. Now that was odd, there weren't many children in Imladris. Yet... No. It was a vision. Only he would be able to hear it, surely. And indeed Elrond knew that to be true when he saw two little girls, twins, accompanied by a little boy with blonde hair come running onto the patio. They were slightly translucent and shimmered in the early afternoon sun. Almost like spirits, only they had likely not yet even been born.

"_Adar_!" One of the little twins cried and ran to him. The other followed suit. _Father? What is this? _Elrond thought, looking down at them. And yet, they looked for all the world to be his children. They appeared almost to be younger versions of his beloved Arwen with bouncing black curls and deep blue eyes. Something was different about them, though. It seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Lord Glorfindel will not play with us." Said the other twin, sticking out her tongue in a silly way and pouting. Elrond noted that she had a white rose in her hair, and her sister a daisy. They were tucked behind their ears the way he'd so often put flowers in Arwen's hair as a child.

"I told them my father is busy, Lord Elrond." The boy said quietly. He had a very shy demeanor and seemed be maybe a year or two younger than the twins. _Glorfindel's son? Is that possible? _Elrond was thrown by this vision. Nothing he'd foreseen previously connected to this any way. Perhaps it was a trick of an overly weary mind? No, it was just too real. After all, how his could his mind conjure something as outlandish as this? Unconsciously he ran his thumb across the large sapphire set into Vilya, the elven ring of air which he still wore. Vilya no longer held any power since the destruction of the one, of course. But he still wore it as a memento of Gil-Galad.

"Who cares? We can play in the courtyard." The other twin said, poking at her sister's shoulder. "Adar, it is midsummer! _Naneth_ (mother) will be waiting for you in your special place in the gardens tonight at midnight. "

"Yes, go to her when you hear the nightingales sing." Said the first twin. "Do not forget or she will be very sad!" And as quickly as it had come, the vision faded and Elrond was left standing alone on the patio. He felt a bit sad that they'd gone, the vision carried a sense of warmth and happiness he had not felt in far longer than he cared to admit.

"Midsummer's eve, when the nightingale sings..." He murmured and looked across the valley at the waterfall. It was early autumn; midsummer was quite a ways off. "What is all of this? Surely their mother would not be Celebrian." Of course not. Even if he ever was reunited with his wife, he had no intention of ever continuing their relationship. She would be of the same mind, he was sure.

"What about Celebrian?" Came a familiar voice from the stairs behind Elrond.

"Glorfindel." Elrond said with a sigh. "I have had a rather confusing vision, my friend."

"Hopefully it is better than the last one and there is not a young woman lying near dead on the road outside the valley." Glorfindel said in a carefree manner. "But I did hear you mention Celebrian."

"There were two little twin girls that addressed me as their father. But there is no way they are Celebrian's children. Somehow I know this. They are not hers." Elrond explained.

"Oh? Maybe the Valar have Grand plans for you." Glorfindel replied with a wink. "It's about time you crawled out of your despair and found a companion. I doubt anyone would hold it against you."

"You as well." Elrond added with a cheeky glare. "When you are done seducing everything on two legs, the Valar will have plans for you. Or perhaps because of it."

"Do tell me!" Glorfindel begged humorously. They both knew Glorfindel really did not want to know his future and they had a mutual agreement on the matter. Unless there was something he best avoid in which case he would trust Elrond's advice. "And for the love of all things good please say that there is not a balrog involved." Elrond chuckled in spite of himself. He was glad of Glorfindel's presence in Imladris, somehow his seneschal always kept his sanity in check.

"No, no balrogs. Not yet anyway." Elrond told him with a genuine smile. Not that children were much better than balrogs. His twins in particular had been little monsters. "Now then, help me get this place in order. We are having the council meeting out here today. Maybe I will not be so busy daydreaming as I was yesterday." Perhaps the Valar did have plans for him. Whatever the case, the vision left him feeling clear-headed and calm. ...He would have to make a note to be in the gardens on midsummer's eve - not shut up in his study in a dejected mood with a bottle of wine and some ancient text written in Quenya that he'd already read ten times over.

* * *

It had taken no small amount of begging and pestering to get Erestor to teach Lorelei to read Quenya. But, to her credit, she'd read him well. Her theory that he'd do anything she wanted to make her shut up and leave him the hell alone turned out to be absolutely right. It only took the poor Noldor a little under an hour to crack. Not only that, but deciphering the elvish text was a _lot_ easier than she's first thought. Sure, it looked complicated, but with her knowledge of most major ancient languages back on earth - it was fairly simple. Indeed, working with a key and translating it roughly into Arabic calligraphy - she'd had most simple characters and grammar mastered by the later afternoon the same day. ...Much to Erestor's disgust and begrudged respect. She counted herself very lucky she'd put the time into learning Arabic. Her understanding of it was rudimentary at best, but it was enough to roughly translate the elvish text.

Deciding to try something more complicated than the children's ballads Erestor had given her to work with, Lorelei took the first Volume of Elrond's research notes carefully from its shelf. It was difficult going. Elrond's vocabulary was significantly more advanced than the children's books, of course. Luckily, most of what she had issues with was his grammar and a few words every now and again that were most likely some medical term she wouldn't understand anyway. It worried her a bit, though. These were medical journals, and that word could be something very important that could change the meaning of the whole sentence. At any rate, she was really impressed by the record itself. This volume described the most common herbs he used in traditional medicines and how best prepare them. It also gave detailed instructions for making salves and how best to apply them to a wound. There were tips on brewing teas and making tinctures as well. Some bits were scribbled out and page numbers scribbled in the margins for a newer volume to find an updated or more effective method. Everything was absolutely meticulous with neat little sketches when something needed a more visual explanation. She would _have_ to get him to take her as an apprentice.

Lorelei felt a little guilty that she was sitting here poking through Elrond's journals rather than looking for a hint to find her way home. Surely, there was something that would help her now that she more or less had a handle on reading Quenya. Of course, she probably could have figured it out on her own if she'd tried in hindsight. How exactly was it that the two world's languages were so similar? _Maybe it was the elves that taught us a lot of this before they passed into legend. Reading the old stories, at one time they played a major role in early European history. _Lorelei thought to herself, looking down at her work. It was amazing, really. Sindarin on the other hand, had her at a loss. But going with her theory, and Elrond's mentioning that it was the Noldor that had possibly found a way to leave Arda, it made sense that there wouldn't be much if any influence from the Sindarin tongue.

"...Is that...? By the Valar." Erestor commented, studying her translations of the first chapter of Elrond's notes. "I did not entirely believe you when you told me of the similarities to a language from your homeland. But now... This is intriguing." She had explained her situation to Erestor as part of her shameless begging, and he been much more sympathetic to her a result. Well, mostly because he now knew she was a scholar and not an elfling with no respect for her own history.

"It's astounding really. The similarities aren't exact, but they're close enough and the grammar is totally different. That's been the hard part. I've been messing with languages for a long time so it's coming pretty easily for me, at least. There are some things I can't figure out in the journal, but I've got the gist of it." Lorelei explained with a touch of pride in her voice. She might be next to useless for most things, but give her a book and she'd be the one to find all its little secrets given the right amount of time and tools.

"What is your interest in Lord Elrond's journals?" Erestor asked, picking up the children's ballads that she had long abandoned.

"I want to be a healer. It's something I've always wanted and a dream of mine that I refuse to let go of. I asked Lord Elrond to take me as an apprentice but he refused. So, I decided to read his journals. I know it won't substitute for a real teacher, but if I am armed with knowledge I'll have a better chance next time I get the gall to ask him." Lorelei told him in a confident manner. "I'm done for today, though. Is there somewhere here I can leave my notes?"

"Certainly, give them to me." Erestor said and helped her organize the notes. "I wish you luck, but I will warn you that all the knowledge in the world will not give you a 'better chance'. Lord Elrond has never taken an apprentice, nor is he likely to. Do not tell him I said such things, but I feel he fears to allow himself to get too close or too attached to others. His life has been one filled with loss of loved ones and much strife. It would not be unlikely that he honestly fears growing too attached to anyone because he may lose them." He left her to ponder this while he neatly arranged her notes in an empty drawer by his desk.

"What is his story, will you tell me?" Lorelei asked. She got up with a mighty stretch and pushed her chair back under the table. She was awfully stiff from all this sitting. She'd have to find the archery range and get a little exercise.

"Now that you can read Quenya, you will find most of it in records from the accounts of the war of the jewels in the first age. He was born to Elwing and Earendil along with his twin brother Elros during that time. They are more accurate than the later Sindarin texts, anyway. As for the war of the last alliance and the events of the second age, as well as the third age... You should ask him some day when he has time. It will do him good to talk about it." Erestor said thoughtfully.

"He has a twin brother?" Lorelei asked, surprised. She hadn't seen him anywhere.

"Had." Erestor corrected. "As you know Lord Elrond is half-elven. He shared that heritage with his twin. Elros chose mortality and became the first king of Numenor. It is... sad to see what has become his noble bloodline today." _So his daughter chose a mortal life, his twin brother did the same and his wife left him to go to Valinor. Also his brother's legacy is either all but forgotten or no-one cares anymore. Yeah, I'd say that's pretty bloody depressing. _Lorelei thought to herself.

"Hmm. Oh right, he did mention him, actually. I guess that kind of sucks. I wouldn't know. I never had any siblings. Or friends much for that matter. Well, I do have some friends, but for the most part I'd rather be surrounded by books. They don't answer back or hold you to unrealistic standards or expectations." Lorelei said mostly to herself, but Erestor made a soft sound of approval.

"Finally, someone who agrees with me other than Lord Elrond." He said. "Even so, sunlight is important too. You should enjoy the rest of your afternoon instead of hiding from the world in here. You are far too young to have such cares." Erestor told her, more or less shooing her from the peace and quiet of the library. _I wonder what my mother is up to. Hopefully something very far away from that Nick character. _Lorelei mused, and set out on the path to the archery range. If she was lucky she'd have a good hour to practice before sunset.

* * *

Aine sat cramped in the back of a small wooden horse cart, her heart fluttering with trepidation. Luckily, she wasn't far from Minas Tirith, and this Arwen woman who could shed some light on finding Elrond. With any luck, Jenny had had the same idea and was heading to meet her as well. Well, at least that was what Aine had assumed since she hadn't been able to find Jenny anywhere nearby. The thought crossed her mind that maybe the three of them didn't wind up in the same place. ...That thought of course terrified the old woman. This world wasn't a good place to be an old lady with a tea addiction whose daily struggle was bending down to pick up the newspaper. It was more suited to young barbarians who had the strength to swing a sword and didn't need a hip replacement.

She had also been warned that while the journey would take about a week, that it would not be an easy one. The members of the caravan she'd hitched a ride with in trade for her gold ring that bore the crest of House Carter, had told her of creatures called orcs that were terrorizing the smaller towns and anyone unfortunate enough to get caught on the road. This Caravan at least had a small band of hired mercenaries to keep them safe on the road. It would be still be a dangerous ride, though. So far, at least, all had been well. Except her traveling arrangements. Riding in the cart with the wine crates and a tuft of hay to sleep on was hardly comfortable. But as was her custom, Aine made the best of what she had and kept her complaints to herself. Hopefully Jenny would be waiting for her in Minas Tirith.

...

Lorelei found the archery range to be deserted except for, to her surprise, Elrond. He hadn't noticed her yet, so she took the liberty of watching him. The bow he used was beautifully made. She couldn't tell at her distance but it looked to be crafted of hand carved mahogany. Vaguely she wondered if mahogany had enough flexibility as she watched him nock an arrow with bright green and white fletching. He was completely focused on what he was doing and assumed the perfect stance. Effortlessly he drew the bow back and held it for several seconds while he aimed. When he let the arrow fly, it found its mark in the very center of the target with a satisfying thud. It was amazing how easy he made it look.

"Nice shot." Lorelei commented. He looked over to her, caught off guard by the fact that he'd been so focused that he hadn't heard her approach.

"Thank you." He said simply. "I find I am not as good a marksman as I used to be. I have not had much time to practice."

"That's probably two of us." Lorelei replied as she strung her bow. Elrond didn't reply, he just nocked another arrow. Somehow he seemed angry or at least frustrated. "Is something wrong?" Lorelei asked, watching his next arrow hit the target less than a centimeter from the first one.

"Always when the world seems to finally find peace, there is some new chaos to take the place of the last." He answered and aimed another arrow. "The Valar constantly test but give us only a moment's reprieve."

"Everything happens for a reason, though." Lorelei said before letting her first arrow loose. It landed slightly off center but still within the bull's-eye. "At least, that's what I've always believed. Sometimes, I really wonder what those reasons are. Like, why there has to be war to establish a new country, or why a child has to die in an accident yet an old man can survive a deadly illness. I guess it's just not meant for us to understand."

"Your stance is too stiff. Relax a bit." Elrond said observing her. "As for why... I do not know. And in all my years I am no closer to knowing the answer to that. As you say, we are likely not meant to know."

"What's happening that's gotten you upset?" Lorelei inquired, taking another arrow and fixing the slightly squished fletching.

"If you remember the conversation Glorfindel and I were having about the orcs the other day, you would know that he had theories that they were not leaderless. This has proven to be true." Elrond told her, watching as she aimed another arrow. This one was a little closer to the center. Lorelei cursed under her breath. "Hold your breath while you release the arrow. It will keep the shot steady. If you breathe, the bow moves so your arrow will land slightly off target." Elrond added. He wasn't criticizing her, though.

"For someone that doesn't take apprentices, you seem to enjoy teaching." Lorelei said with a sideways glance. His expression was unreadable, but she could almost see him struggling for a good comeback.

"That is complicated." Elrond responded, finally. Then for a moment he remembered the vision from earlier and lowered his bow. "You mentioned a dream in which you saw someone who reminded you of me. Tell me about it." She looked at him incredulously and had the distinct feeling he'd know if she lied to him, and probably knew she'd lied about it earlier. Also, he'd obviously changed the subject on purpose. She decided against pursuing it for now.

"It's more of a vision, really. But it's also a dream that I've had many times ever since I was a kid. It never changes." Lorelei explained, leaning on her bow and looking over to him. She had to look up to meet his eyes. He was a little short for an elf, but still significantly taller than her. "At least I think it's a vision. It's not like other dreams. I'm looking down at myself but older. Not much older now, though, I think I've caught up."

"Visions take many forms. Sometimes they come to us while we are conscious and appear like spirits, other times we see them in dreams. I asked because it is something I am familiar with. For nearly as long as I can remember I have had visions of what has yet to pass." Elrond explained.

"I haven't, not really anyway. I always seem to know the right path from the wrong one and I haven't managed to fudge that up yet. Unless you count being here. Well, at first I felt that way. But not so much anymore. I think when I stood on that round patio behind the council building I knew that I'm not going home. I mean, even if I do, I belong here somehow. ...Because that's always where that dream takes place." Lorelei said, feeling silly talking about it. She'd never told anyone about that dream, not even her mother. It had always felt like something that wasn't anyone else's business.

"Tell me what happens in the dream." Elrond demanded, but he seemed considerably calmer than he had before.

"Three children come to me. Two of them are twins, little girls. They're the ones that reminded me of you. That was why I asked if you had children, because they looked so much like you. I went to meet Elladan and Elrohir because I thought maybe it was them and I'd thought they were girls or something... But uh, that wasn't right." Lorelei explained. "The other is a little boy with blonde hair. They're all elves. They say something about me needing to wait for their father in the gardens at midnight on midsummer. And something about a nightingale singing." Lorelei very carefully avoided mentioning that the twins addressed her as their mother. That wasn't a can of worms she wanted to open. Sure, Elrond was handsome and a kind person but there was just no way in hell she could see herself having that kind of relationship with him. Yet, why was she so fascinated by him? Elrond stared at her in disbelief. _Nan Belain (By the Valar) could she be... No. There is nothing I find attractive about her in that manner. And even if I did... I am over assuming; she did not say that they called her 'mother__'__ or anything of the like. _Elrond very carefully kept his both his face blank and his emotions under control, remembering that she was an empath, not unlike Galadriel, and would know what he was feeling. ...Which was just an all-consuming confusion, really.

"Hmm. I do not know what to make of that. Perhaps it will make more sense closer to midsummer." Elrond replied. "It is getting late." He added, indicating the now setting sun.

"Right." Lorelei sighed. She was a bit crestfallen. Honestly she'd hoped he might have known what it meant. She said nothing else as she unstrung her bow and walked over to the target to retrieve her arrows. She'd spent more time talking than shooting, she realized.

"Erestor said that you had little trouble reading Quenya and that he is begrudgingly impressed with your skill as a scholar." Elrond commented as Lorelei walked back to the end of the range.

"Oh? Does he want me as an assistant, after all?" Lorelei asked. "If so I guess that's too bad. I think I'd rather work in the gardens."

"No, he did not suggest that. I imagine he wants to, but his pride has the better of him." Elrond said with a smirk. "But if you intend to learn healing your own way from my journals, please ask me if there are discrepancies. A mistranslation of the material could be a fatal mistake with such subject matter."

"It would be easier if you would just teach me." Lorelei retorted. Immediately she regretted the rudeness in the comment.

"Why do you want to be a healer so badly?" Elrond inquired, folding his hands behind his back and giving her a glare that seemed to pierce her soul. "Even though at every turn you meet a brick wall."

"Brick walls only stop the people who don't want or deserve something badly enough. The rest of us claw our way over top of them." Lorelei answered, giving him an equally scathing glare. "I want to be a healer because I want to help people. Yes, I know there are other ways to help others, but those ways aren't the path for me."

"Why do you want to help others? Self-gratification?" Elrond asked, still staring her down.

"No. I want to help others because no one ever helped me. My mother had to file bankruptcy and give up everything she owned, which wasn't much, to pay the medical bills from when I fell and hurt my back. My family cast us out because well, I don't know why. I only assume it had something to do with the mystery of whoever my father is. But that being said, my mother and grandmother raised me and all my life I've watched them struggle it out on their own. I want to be a healer, so I could help anyone free of charge for whatever reason so they don't have to go through that, or feel like the world doesn't give a damn about them." Lorelei said mostly in a harsh tone. It was the truth, though. Or at least the truth as she felt it. "I don't know how I'll manage that. Well, in this world I think I could." Elrond hadn't the foggiest idea what 'bankruptcy' meant, but in general he understood the rest of it. He had misjudged this young woman, there was certainly more to her than he'd first assumed. And she continued to surprise him with nearly everything she did.

"You will be at the house of healing every morning from dawn until noon. Also evenings from sunset to midnight. I know those are not the best hours but it is the only time I have to teach you. I will assign certain bits of my journals for you to read during the afternoons. You will need to be able read and speak Sindarin. I will have Erestor teach you that, and I can teach you some along the way." Elrond commanded. "Do not make me regret this, _pen-neth_." Lorelei stared at him in shock. Elrond on the other hand was just as surprised at what he'd said. Did this mean the beginning of letting go of his fear of letting others get too close to him since Celebrian's departure and Arwen's choice of a mortal life?

"I won't make you regret it. Thank you... For giving me this chance to finally follow my heart." Lorelei whispered. While on the inside she scarcely believed it and for neither the first nor likely the last time wondered if she was dreaming and how long it'd be until she woke up.


	8. First Lessons

**Pairings (this chapter):** Elrond/Gil-Galad

**Warnings (this chapter):** Uh, sexytimes. Well kind of. Ok not a whole lot, but enough to have to call it adult content. (malexmale)

**Notes:** This was written while listening to Gangnam Style. True-fax. *cough* Anyway.

Thank you to Abbyforth, Scottjunkie and Leah for your reviews. :3 I hope everyone else is enjoying this mess so far as well. Remember, constructive criticism is welcome! Particularly in the case of my occasionally atrocious spelling and/or abuse of the English language. ...And if you are a beta - I need you! ;_; I am a horrible proofreader.

Also, I was reading over the older chapters and noticed a load of mistakes I didn't catch before. Working on fixing them now!

* * *

**Chapter 8: First Lessons**

"We have to get up soon, you know." The Noldorin king said and ran his fingers through his herald's silken raven hair. Sunlight shone mercilessly through an arched window and birds sang merrily. It was an almost surreal atmosphere, really. The perfect morning to wake up to naked and all wrapped up in each other's arms as if they hadn't a care in the world.

"Not just yet." Elrond replied with a soft sigh. He had no desire to move from the warmth of Gil-Galad's embrace. It was just too peaceful. They could stay a while longer. As if in silent agreement Gil-Galad placed a chaste kiss on Elrond's forehead. Before Elrond could respond, Gil-Galad claimed his lips passionately and rolled over on top of him. There was nothing heated or rushed about the movement. It was lazy and deliberately slow. "We have all the time in the world." Elrond breathed when his king released him from the kiss.

"Do we really?" Gil-Galad asked rhetorically, brushing a strand of Elrond's hair away from his face. He smiled, but it wasn't a true smile. Behind it Elrond sensed emptiness and regret.

"Yes, for just this moment time stands still for us." Elrond answered. He reached up and touched Gil-Galad's cheek comfortingly. He knew Gil-Galad must have foreseen something that worried him – he always was a little distant and stressed when that happened. But, only Elrond really knew the signs to look for. Of course, he also knew there wasn't much he could do other than to offer his affection as some small comfort. "_Uivelin le_. (I will always love you)" He added softly.

"And I, you." Gil-Galad replied, pulling Elrond tightly against him. _Meleth-nin _(my love)_ whatever it is you have seen… let it be for now and just let us share this moment. _Elrond thought to himself. "Might I make love to you?" He asked quietly, as if he'd heard his herald's thoughts.

"Must you ask?" Elrond said, playfully and ruffled Gil-Galad's hair. "My answer is always the same."

"As is my answer to that." Gil-Galad replied with a sly wink. Elrond gave him an amused glance in reply and trailed light touches across Gil-Galad's chest. Nothing was ever rushed or too needy about the way they made love. It was always slow and passionate. Each touch was sensual and drawn out, as if they really did have all the time in the world. It was their way of letting go of all their cares for a while and just basking in the comfort and safety of each other's presence. This particular morning was no different.

Elrond languished in the sensation of Gil-Galad's bare skin against his. He breathed deeply as the Noldorin king teasingly licked a nipple and gave it the gentlest nip. Calloused hands slid across his skin with ease, awakening his desire. It always amazed Elrond that Gil-Galad's touches could be so soft; it was as though it were a different person that could wield both sword and lance with the fury of a God. Somehow he also knew just where and how to touch the half-elf to have him completely unwound in minutes. Just as Gil-Galad very lightly stroked Elrond's hardening length, some poor sod had the audacity to knock on the door. The offending sound echoed almost deafeningly through the king's quarters. Elrond winced. So much for time standing still. Gil-Galad made a quiet sound of frustration, but to Elrond's surprise, ignored it.

Yet somehow… The knocking persisted. The sunlight went dark, too, and with it the warmth. Where had Gil-Galad gone? All of a sudden he'd vanished. Elrond reached over to the other side of the bed but felt only undisturbed sheets. He was cold, too, he'd realized.

"_Adar_?" A familiar voice called. Ah, one of the twins. Wait… twins? Elrond opened his eyes reluctantly. He was very much alone in his room in Rivendell – not in Gil-Galad's chambers. Alone is this room that he had once shared with Celebrian. A pang of guilt tore through him. It was true the he had no desire to be reunited with her, yet he still felt responsible for her fate.

It was just barely dawn, and the air was filled with the chill of an autumn morning. There was, However, some rather embarrassing (not to mention hard) evidence of the pleasant dream.

"Yes?" Elrond answered, turning on his side to relieve some of the pressure of his awkward position.

"When you get up, Lord Glorfindel needs to speak with you, he said it is urgent. He is waiting for you in the house of healing." Elladan. It had to be; Elrohir probably would have burst in the room without knocking. While they might look identical, the twins were very much two different people. Unless… He hadn't been moaning in his sleep had he?

"Very well." Elrond said simply. He had to go to the house of healing anyway. There was sure to be a very persistent half-elf also waiting there to begin her healer's training. When he heard his son's footsteps retreating he slipped a hand under the covers and began stroking himself languidly. _What is this about, now? Am I still an elfling?_ Elrond pondered, realizing that this was the first time since the second age that he could remember waking up in such a state. _Pathetic. Maybe Glorfindel is right. Maybe I do need a companion. I hate sleeping alone I never… Got used to it. _He mused as he came. It wasn't particularly satisfying, but better than a cold bath.

* * *

Lorelei swore, and dragged herself out of her chair with a grimace. She'd fallen asleep at the small desk in her room reading one of the accounts of the wars of the first age that Erestor had suggested. That didn't go too well with having a bad back. She didn't learn anything at all about Elrond's past from that book either, which only put her in a worse mood.

"Fuck me. Of all the days." She groused, stretching awkwardly. It did little to relieve the pain. Usually only Advil and more sleep fixed that. _Though, Elrond probably could, too._ She thought and miserably began digging through her dresser in search of something presentable that hadn't just been slept in to wear for her first day as Elrond's apprentice. She settled for the simple lavender dress that one of the healers had given her when she'd arrived in Rivendell nearly two weeks ago. Somehow, it felt like it had been longer than two weeks. Of course she had other clothes now, but she really liked this dress; it was comfortable and practical. Comfortable meant a lot on a morning when she just felt like crawling back into bed and praying for painkillers or death. She wasn't late, at least.

When she walked into the house of healing, Glorfindel was seated at the desk flipping through the large ledger that was kept there. He had his golden hair tied back in a neat braid, probably to keep it out of the way while out hunting orcs. He had also left the large doors open to let the fresh morning air in. Was there ever a day here that the weather wasn't perfect? He looked up expectantly when she entered, but he frowned when he noticed it was her. Obviously he was expecting someone else.

"Good morning, Lord Glorfindel." Lorelei said respectfully and sat down carefully in one of the wooden chairs in front of the desk.

"Good morning. Are you all right? You looked to be in pain, there." He asked with concern. "Elrond is not here yet, but I am not completely useless at the art of healing."

"I'm all right, thanks. I fell asleep at my desk last night so I'm a little stiff." Lorelei replied.

"Sleep is more important than books. …As I have had to remind Elrond far more times than I care to count." Glorfindel said with a touch of humor in his voice.

"I will continue to forget, most likely." Elrond answered. Glorfindel looked up from the ledger, surprised. Neither of them had noticed him standing there. _Probably payback for sneaking up on him at the archery range last night. _Lorelei thought, before giving him a rather forced smile. Dear gods her back hurt.

"I would imagine." Glorfindel said with a shake of his head.

"I was told you needed me and it was absolutely urgent." Elrond inquired.

"Yet, you are uncharacteristically late." Glorfindel observed.

"I overslept." Elrond replied with a shrug.

"Sure. I will believe that when orcs sprout wings and fly through a blizzard in Mordor." The seneschal retorted with a smirk. Elrond gave him a disapproving glare but made no further comment. "At any rate. The Orc problem. We need you for an emergency council at noon. Thranduil and Celeborn will be arriving sometime this morning to be present. I think we might be overreacting, but…" His voice trailed off.

"Better to overreact than be caught off guard. Very well. I will be there. Also, you have already met Lei. Get used to seeing her around here. Starting today she is my apprentice; I will be teaching her the healing arts." Elrond told him. Glorfindel gave Lorelei an odd look. Somehow it made her feel like squirming – like he was scrutinizing her.

"Does this have anything to do with that vision you mentioned yesterday?" Glorfindel inquired, curiously.

"Honestly, no." Elrond answered. Though, it was far from honest. The apprenticeship had nothing to do with the vision, but Lorelei very much did. _Perhaps she will be the mother of Glorfindel's son. _He pondered as she watched Glorfindel study her. _...Or not. _He thought as Glorfindel looked at her with a well-hidden expression of disapproval. He obviously thought she was inadequate. But then again, Elrond was one of the few who knew Glorfindel well enough to catch such a subtle hint that the seneschal would have rather kept to himself. Elrond chose not to comment on it. Lorelei, apparently, did as well. Elrond could tell she was aware of what he was thinking by the somewhat scandalized expression she was wearing.

"Well, whatever the case, good luck _pen-neth_." Glorfindel said nonchalantly to Lorelei. "I should get going. The guard changes shifts soon. I'll be back for the council meeting, though."

"_Faro vaer_. (hunt well)" Elrond replied and rested his hand on the back of Lorelei's chair as Glorfindel left. "We had best get started, we will not have much time this morning; I will need to prepare for that meeting. The Valar only know how long it will drag on far as well."

"Ok." Lorelei said and made a valiant attempt at getting out of the chair without looking like she was in pain. It was to no avail. She looked up at Elrond sheepishly. He sighed and helped her get up.

"Or, we can do something about that first." Elrond suggested. Lorelei nodded mutely. "Come this way."

"Sorry." Lorelei said quietly.

"We all have our weaknesses, some more than others. _Henion. _(I understand)." Elrond told her as he led her down the hall. "I suppose the first thing you should learn should be a bit of ethics. One of the most important things you must remember is that you must never – for any reason – treat a patient who refuses your services. That is sometimes hard, and means watching someone suffer. Though, going against their will is a serious breach of trust and will likely only make it worse."

"I guess some things stay the same even in a different world." Lorelei replied. "I've heard that before. You have my permission. Please fix me."

"Fix you? I was not aware you are broken." Elrond said with a smile. Lorelei rolled her eyes. So even the Lord of Imladris could be a smartass if he was in the mood to be… _Weird, he actually seems almost cheerful today. Not that he's usually miserable or anything but he did seem kind of broody. _Lorelei thought as she followed Elrond.

"Physically I'm definitely a bit broken. At least I'm emotionally stable, that's more than I can say for anyone else I'm related to." Lorelei retorted as Elrond gestured for her to follow him into a room. The same room she'd woken up in when she'd been attacked by the warg. She looked at the bed a little nervously. While she didn't have any painful memory of this place, the ordeal with the warg was not an experience she desired to repeat. Suddenly, she was very thankful to the powers that be that Glorfindel hadn't allowed her to join the March Guard. That would have meant fighting those things as part of her daily routine.

"Well, physically broken I can fix. I can possibly permanently fix it, too. I will have to have a better look on a day we have more time. For now, take your dress off and lay down on your stomach." Elrond told her calmly. She blushed furiously but did as she was told; glad to be able to hide her face in the pillow. "Relax. It is nothing I have not seen before." Elrond said softly as he rummaged through a cabinet on the far side of the room. That was true; he had assumedly treated her wounds after she'd been gored by the warg. Never mind that he'd been a healer for gods only knew how many years.

"Sorry, I'm just a little self-conscious." Lorelei replied.

"Because of the scars?" Elrond asked. …Well what else was there, really? Otherwise she was pretty average looking and had nothing to be ashamed of. Scars left over from three back surgeries sure weren't pretty, though. Of course she also had a few new ones from the tangle with the warg. "If that is it, think of them as beautiful. As a healer, I tend to think of scars as a physical manifestation of a person's strength. They serve as a reminder of our ability to heal no matter how deep the wounds might have been. When you look at them think to yourself: 'I survived this and I am stronger for it'. Not that they are ugly. "

"That's… a different way to look at things." Lorelei said mostly to herself. "It's true though."

"You will find that as you learn the healing arts that you will start to look at a lot of things differently." Elrond told her as he shut the cabinet. "This salve I am going to use is mostly used to numb an area for extended amount of time for surgery. Either way, you should not feel much of anything for several hours."

"Nothing has to be better than this." Lorelei answered.

"I imagine it would be." Elrond agreed. "Now just relax, you will feel better in a moment." Maybe it was the salve, but Lorelei couldn't remember any of the countless chiropractors she'd seen having such a soft, warm touch. It was a pity the salve numbed her skin almost immediately. In spite of her previous thoughts of having no romantic interest in the lord of Imladris, she had to admit his touch felt wonderful. And just as Elrond had said, the pain vanished instantly leaving only a slight tingling sensation. _If I ever do go home, I'm taking a life's supply of this shit. _Lorelei told herself. Then she realized, he'd never asked where the pain was or anything else, really. _What, how did he know where to put it? The way I moved maybe?_

"Better?" Elrond asked. "Is there any pain?"

"No. It's much better, thanks." Lorelei replied, sitting up.

"Good, now we can see if we can manage to get anything done today." Elrond said and handed her dress to her. She slipped it over her head and got out of the bed. Experimentally, she touched the area where he'd applied the salve, and found that she couldn't feel it at all. It was a little weird, but definitely an improvement. More than just an improvement, really. "You have an incredible tolerance for pain." Elrond added as he placed the medicine back in the cabinet.

"I guess so. I don't really remember feeling like this before." Lorelei told him. "I mean, where there's no pain." Elrond frowned, whether it was in pity or anger that she had to live with such discomfort, Lorelei couldn't tell.

"I can see why, you are a bit... broken. Or you were at least, but someone put you back together incorrectly." Elrond said as he the sleeves of his grey brocade robe that he'd rolled up to keep them out of the way. "You must not have many good healers where you come from."

"Technology doesn't make up for skill, more likely." Lorelei said somewhat cryptically.

"Nothing makes up for knowledge and skill as a healer. To be a healer requires a certain inborn talent, no small amount of patience and a gentle, steady hand." Elrond explained as they walked back out into the hallway.

"Do you think I have all that?" Lorelei inquired as she followed him into what must have been his office. She had to admit, even the dean at her university would be jealous of this office. The walls had hand carved mahogany paneling depicting a beautiful forest scene that occupied the space between the ceiling and the tops of several equally ornate bookshelves that monopolized most of the wall space.

"Honestly, no. But you have proven me wrong on a number of things so far. Perhaps you will in this, too." Elrond told her and sat in the throne-like chair behind the desk that was nearly the size of her entire dorm room at the university.

"That isn't very nice." Lorelei replied sarcastically.

"No, but it was true. So, prove me otherwise." Elrond said and indicated for her to sit in one of the two smaller (but no less fancy) chairs in front of the desk. She sat, marveling at the fact that it didn't take her any effort to do so in a certain way that didn't bother her back. For the first time, she noticed that yes, it actually did impact nearly everything she did. Just that since it had been that way most of her life, that the little things like how she sat in a chair or rolled over in bed to compensate for it were mostly unconscious actions.

"I will do my best to do just that." The diminutive historian said with a smirk.

"Good. Before we do anything, we have to set some ground rules. I cannot have you getting in the other healers' way or making any disastrous mix-ups with the medicines. First of all, you will not be working with patients until I am absolutely confident you are ready. You will, however, be doing a lot of observing. I will have you shadow other healers when I am not here; I will discuss that with them beforehand of course. You are free, and encouraged, to ask questions when it is appropriate. Keep a notebook with you to write down anything you'd like to discuss so you do not need to remember while you should be paying attention to other things. Otherwise, just do as you are told and always keep an open mind." Elrond explained as he sorted through a pile of paperwork that had been left on his desk. "Is that acceptable?"

"Yeah, I think that will be fine." Lorelei answered, fidgeting a little bit. Sitting still listening to someone talk had never really been her strong suit; she was a bundle of pent-up energy and couldn't wait to get started.

"As I said before, you will need to learn Sindarin. Both for communication with patients and the staff, and being able to check the records if you are asked to. I will teach you some as we go along; you will also spend 2 hours each afternoon in the Library with Erestor as well until you can both speak and write it passably. That will start at half past noon so you have time to grab something to eat and take a break after you have been here all morning. He said you had a difficult time with it, and it is indeed very different from Quenya." Elrond said, affixing his signature to a letter and stuffing it into an envelope. "You will also have assignments to complete on your own time. I will tell you a section I want you to read in my journals and other texts once you understand Sindarin. I will want you to write a short summary of each passage. I also encourage you to take notes on what you feel are important points to remember, and things you have trouble understanding. There _will _be things you do not understand. If there are not, then you did not read it. I will know."

"Ugh. Homework. Not my favorite thing in the world, but necessary." She said and looked over at what he was writing. She couldn't read it, yet, but his handwriting was almost like an art form on its own.

"Indeed. I will not make this easy for you. There will be little point in that. One does not truly learn if they do not work for it. Also, you may write the summaries in Quenya for now. They are really for me to make sure you are comprehending what you are reading." Elrond explained. "Any questions?"

"No, not really. I probably will have questions once I get started, though." Lorelei answered.

"I would be worried if you did not." Elrond said with the ghost of a smile. "That is enough for today. As you know, we are pressed for time. I will give you your first assignment though. I want you to read chapter eight in volume number twelve of my journals. It explains ethics and proper conduct. Remember, take notes of anything you want to discuss, that includes things you might not agree with. I would like to know your opinions, even if they differ from mine. Also, your lessons with Erestor will start tomorrow afternoon."

"All right then. I guess I'll be going." Lorelei said after borrowing a quill and writing down the chapter and volume numbers on a piece of scrap parchment from the waste basket next to the desk. "Thank you." She added, remembering her manners for a change.

"You are welcome. I will see you in the morning." Elrond said, dismissing her. Lorelei had to admit, she was a little intimidated by the workload she knew she was walking into. Hopefully it would be a while before he started wanting detailed thesis reports and research papers. Her religion and philosophy professor should have been jealous, really. He had nothing on Elrond where making your students work their arses off was concerned, as Lorelei was soon to find out. "There is one other thing..."

"Yes?" Lorelei asked, turning around as she was almost out the door.

"No one here can pronounce your name, including me much to my shame. Glorfindel and I will choose an elvish name for you to use while you are working here." Elrond told her. "Do not worry, we will pick something nice."

"...Glorfindel?" Lorelei inquired, curiously. "Not to seem rude, but why him?"

"You will be working with him a lot as well. He is also a healer when he is not busy hunting orcs or keeping track of Rivendell's defenses." Elrond explained. "That, and mostly to annoy him a bit." He added, this time with a genuine smile.

"Okay then. He doesn't seem to like me much, hopefully I don't bother him." Lorelei said quietly. It was true, she found Glorfindel a bit intimidating when they'd spoken earlier. She doubted Elrond noticed it, but the look he had given her on his way out had quite plainly said: 'I don't approve of this!'.

"He will have to get over it. Come to the Hall of Fire after dinner tonight, we will announce your new name and apprenticeship." Elrond said. "Now then, we really are out of time, off with you!" She nodded and left silently, wondering what sort of a name they'd pick for her. She hoped it wasn't something _she_ couldn't pronounce.


	9. Revelations

**Pairings (this chapter):** very beginnings of Elrond/OC

**Warnings (this chapter):** Nothing

**Notes:** I had a lot of fun writing this chapter for some reason. Also, thanks to Abbyforth for beta reading for me!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Revelations**

When Aine finally reached Minas Tirith, she was beside herself with glee to be out of that Gods forsaken horse cart. She ached in places she didn't even know she had. And ugh, she never did imagine just _how_ bad horses could smell. The white city was nothing like Edoras. If Aine had felt out of place in Rohan, it was nothing like this place. She felt so small beside the white stone walls and lost in a sea of people. Never mind that the city was mostly falling to pieces. Aine wasn't a city person; she preferred the peace and quiet of her home out in the boonies. This was nearly her worst nightmare. Without wanting to linger there longer than necessary, she began asking passersby about Arwen. Everyone knew her, or at least of her, but not where to find her at any given time. And so, the already mysterious Lady Arwen became even more mysterious.

"This is getting tiring. How can _no one_ know where she lives?" Aine muttered in frustration a few hours later as she leaned against the wall of a building on a busy street. Immediately she stood straight again and brushed dirt off her shawl. This place was filthy. It was kind of sad, really. Something gave the old woman the feeling that Minas Tirith was once a far grander city that had apparently fallen from grace. The street she was on now was a market, apparently. Merchants lined the roads and groups of shoppers gathered in little flocks around their makeshift stalls. She even saw the members of the caravan she'd ridden with selling their wine not too far away.

"Where who lives?" A woman asked, standing beside her. Aine jumped a bit in surprise and turned to face the woman.

"Jenny!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around her daughter. "You wouldn't believe what I had to go through to get here! I had to ride on a horse cart and sleep in dirty hay and… Did you find Lorelei? Can we go home now, please?"

"Ugh, and now you're hugging me? Gross. Calm down, Ma. No, I haven't found Lei. And what did you mean you had to get here? You didn't end up here after you came through the well? Actually, wait. Why the hell _are_ you here?" Jenny asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"No. I wound up in a place called Edoras. It's about a week from here." Aine explained. "As for why I am here, a couple of men came to the estate looking for us. Apparently they were forcing Lorelei to do their bidding, but she failed so they were looking for us instead. I went through the well to escape them. I have no idea who they are; we will have to find Lorelei to get the whole story. Also, I was looking for a woman named Arwen. I was told she may know where to find this Elrond person that Tam Lin told us to look for."

"Arwen is Elrond's daughter. And we're leaving early tomorrow morning to go to Imladris. But, it's going to be a long trip. We're pretty far from there apparently. It's far to the east. So the well doesn't always lead to the same place. ...Lei could be anywhere." Jenny replied. "I'm also not too surprised no one knows or cares where Arwen lives. The people of Gondor have little love for her."

"What, why? I was told she was once the queen." Aine asked, confused.

"She was. She is a half-elf like Lei. She intended to choose a mortal life to be with the king, but her heart was never really in it. In the end it meant choosing between him and her home and family. She came to realize too late that no matter how much she'd loved him she couldn't give up her family. Out of shame for the grief she'd caused them she never returned to Rivendell. It took no small amount of pleading to get her to take us there. As such, the people of Gondor never cared for her much since she'd abandoned the king. And there's apparently been a lot of tension between elves and men since a war in the second age. I don't really know the story behind that." Jenny explained. "I think going back there will do Arwen good, though. She seems awfully homesick."

"Eh, what is this, an elvish soap opera?" Aine muttered shaking her head.

"Speak of the devil, there she is." Jenny said pointing across the way to where Arwen stood speaking to a pair of men on horses. They wore armor that was decorated, with what Aine recognized from her short stay in Edoras, as the crest on the flag of Rohan. "They must be part of the riders of Rohan. Arwen said that a few of them would go with us as far as the border of the gap of Rohan. It's dangerous to travel with the orcs around, I'm sure you've heard of that by now. They're not much of a problem outside of Rohan and Gondor, apparently."

"The elves really are something if they can be so old yet so beautiful." Aine said with a sigh as she observed Arwen's flowing black hair and ageless complexion.

"They really are something." Jenny said as she waved to Arwen who nodded and walked over to them.

"We will only have those two with us until we get out of Rohan. We are on our own from there." Arwen explained. "It will be a long journey. Considering we need to keep off the roads to avoid the attentions of the orcs, it will likely take longer than normal. I am going to hazard a guess and say that it will take us at least a month to reach Rivendell. More likely, it will be about two months."

"As long as I don't have to ride in a hay cart again, it's fine." Aine said resignedly. Arwen looked at her questioningly.

"Arwen, this is my mother, Aine. She wasn't supposed to be here, but she ended up following me anyway. She'll have to come along." Jenny said, introducing her.

"Very well. I will get another horse for you." Arwen told her. "At least if we do run into the orcs and arrive in pieces, my father can probably put us to rights." She added with a hint of humor.

"What is he like, your father?" Aine asked, curiously.

"My father is a good person. For all the loss he has suffered in his long years, he never became bitter. Instead, he chose kindness. He is a healer by trade, one of the best in Middle Earth still to this day. He is also a skilled warrior and a scholar of ancient texts. When my mother died, he gave me a sword and dragged me out of the parlor where I would spend my days working on embroidery. He taught me to fight so that I could defend myself and hopefully never meet the same fate as she. I whined and complained at first, but soon I came to realize that a sword suited me more than a sewing needle. It was the second most valuable thing he ever taught me. The first was the strength to love and be kind to others no matter how the world may have wronged me." Arwen explained, fondly. "Mostly he is strong, wise and caring with a limitless amount of patience. After all, he raised my older brothers and me. They are twins, and I heard they were right little monsters as children."

"I think all children are monsters for the most part. My daughter… ugh." Jenny replied, shaking her head.

"Oh please, my daughter was a hell spawn. And _she_ couldn't read your mind." Aine retorted with a grin.

"Thanks Ma." Jenny muttered. Arwen laughed, which surprised even her. When was the last time she'd laughed? She liked these two women. They knew what they were in store for, yet they faced it down with courage and good humor. Her father, she knew, would probably also enjoy their company. …If they made it there in one piece. _Adar, I hope you can forgive me my foolishness. _Arwen thought to herself. In spite of it all, she was happy to finally be going home.

"We leave in the morning, meet me at dawn by the city gates. I will have horses for you both." Arwen told them with a faint smile. Yes, assuming they survived the journey, it was bound to be an interesting trip.

* * *

"How fared the hunt?" Elrond asked as his seneschal entered his office in the house of healing. Absently, he pushed aside the notes he'd been working on for the council meeting with Galadriel and Thranduil that would be starting soon.

"It was fine. We took care of a small camp near the hidden entrance to the valley but mostly all is silent today." Glorfindel replied, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "How is your 'apprentice' working out?"

"I think she will do well. She is bound and determined to follow this path. I think nothing I could do would deter her." Elrond told him and folded his hands on top of the desk. "There is a problem, though."

"A problem?" Glorfindel inquired.

"No one can pronounce her name. And since you will be working with her as well - and do _not_ dare give me that look - I thought you might help me choose an elvish name for her." Elrond said, slightly amused by Glorfindel's scowl.

"Fine, fine." Glorfindel sighed. "Any ideas?"

"I was thinking maybe Estelwen? She has high hopes so it might be fitting. Or perhaps Curiel, because she is a talented archer." Elrond suggested. Glorfindel made a sort of undignified snorting noise.

"Either could be fine. But she is hardly maidenly. What is it with you and giving poor strays names with 'Estel' in them?" Glorfindel said. "What about Estelmir? She might not be maidenly, but she does sort of have a pretty face. Granted she has nothing on Arwen, but…"

"You think she is pretty? I will have to tell her that." Elrond said with a smirk.

"Oh Valar, _no_. No. She is pretty, yes, in an average sort of way. But I find nothing attractive about her. She has a lot to prove. And as your apprentice, she will have quite a few expectations to live up to. You should not get your hopes up, either." Glorfindel groused with a scandalized look on his face.

"Very well then, Estelmir it is." Elrond said, smiling slightly. "Estelmir Dulin."

"Dulin? Nightingale? Why?" Glorfindel asked, raising his eyebrows. _Oh, the vision he mentioned the other day had something to do with nightingales. Does that mean Lei is the mother of the twins in his vision? Oh Valar, so it begins. About time, too. _Glorfindel thought to himself trying to keep a straight face. However, he really hadn't expected it to be Lorelei.

"I will tell you one day." Elrond said simply. "We need to get going, the council starts soon." Glorfindel only smiled knowingly. Perhaps Elrond had forgotten that he'd overheard him talking to himself about the vision.

Partly Elrond went with Glorfindel's choice of name to remind him of how he had said she was pretty whenever the Seneschal decided to be a pain in his rump. _Partly_. But the thing was, it was fitting. Ulterior motives aside, Lorelei's dedication to her dream had reawakened something in him. She gave him hope, and something about her had brought back some of the warmth in his heart. At first, he thought he would have a hard time dealing with the fact that he saw Ereinion Gil-Galad every time he looked into her eyes. But now… Now he didn't see the Noldorin king at all. He saw a young woman with incredible strength and wisdom far beyond her years. He could die of shame for ever having called her 'too immature' to be a healer. In subtle ways, she reminded him of Arwen with her ability to always bring a smile to his face with her quiet defiance. A wave of sadness swept over him. Had his beloved daughter found peace with her decision? He missed her, but above all he had wished for her happiness and hoped dearly that she had found it.

When they arrived at the council meeting, everyone was already gathered around the large round table waiting for them. Celeborn and Thranduil sat on either side of Elrond's chair where the twins usually sat. They wouldn't be present as they were out orc hunting with the March Guard. Lindir and Erestor were in their usual seats with Haldir between them, rather than Glorfindel, who seated himself in an empty chair to Thranduil's right. Of course no one really wanted to sit next to the King of Mirkwood. His fits of rage were well known to everyone in the room. Elrond took his seat after offering a greeting to Thranduil and Celeborn. He noticed Haldir shoot Glorfindel an apologetic glance. The Seneschal merely shook his head and gave the Marchwarden a sly wink.

"Welcome, Thranduil and Celeborn. Haldir as well, it is good to see you home." Elrond said, organizing his notes on the table in front of him.

"It is good to see you as well, Elrond. Galadriel sends her greetings; she decided it best to stay in Lothlorien considering circumstances there." Celeborn explained, regal as always.

"Hopefully we can solve this issue with the orcs easily. My people have had their fair share of fighting off evil in our realm." Thranduil commented, sounding a little bored. Sounding board was probably his way of expressing the fact (which likely everyone in the room knew) that he didn't really want to be there.

"Indeed." Glorfindel replied. "But that is why we called you here. They seem merely a minor nuisance at present, but we have reason to suspect otherwise. Haldir, if you would."

"I found this on the body of an orc near the site of where the fires were started in the Golden Wood." The Marchwarden explained, laying a scrap of parchment in the center of the table. As he bent forward his long golden locks touched the table. "I dare not speak this foul tongue here, but this is the language of Mordor. It more or less is a crudely written set of orders addressed to a small group of orcs detailing where and when to start the fires. It is really the only hard evidence we have. But someone is giving the orcs, or at least this group, orders to commit aggressions against us."

"What would they hope to gain by putting Lothlorien to the torch? That is what I want to know. The fires were brought under control and doused within two hours. The only thing I can surmise is that it was intended as a distraction." Celeborn said, observing the offending scrap of parchment.

"A distraction from what, though?" Thranduil inquired, leaning forward to get a better look. "There is nothing that I could think of that would interest orcs in Lothlorien."

"It seems more likely the orcs are being commanded by someone else. They are not intelligent creatures; the attack in Lothlorien was too deliberately planned to be the work of the orcs alone." Elrond suggested. "So right now, this is where we stand. The orcs have made themselves a hazard to travelers on the great east road. They pillage farms and hamlets, wreaking havoc in the area and are also a major problem in Rohan according to a letter I received from one of their shieldmaidens. They seem to be disorganized and their movements have no known pattern. It would appear they are acting on their own wills doing all that it is within their nature to do. We have this letter with instructions to start several small fires in Lothlorien. I can tell you as a master of Lore and languages that this letter is very poorly written and the grammar is all wrong. Whoever wrote this is not familiar with the language and only has a rudimentary understanding of it."

"That would likely mean that it was not written by an orc, then. Assuming the creature was literate; one would imagine it would have a better understanding of their own tongue." Glorfindel commented.

"In other words, we really have nothing. No evidence, really." Thranduil said, annoyed.

"With all due respect, it could be a sign of a major threat." Erestor explained.

"I am inclined to agree with Thranduil on this." Glorfindel said. "I do not feel this situation should be ignored, but right now we have no evidence."

"We cannot just ignore this and wait for some tragedy to occur before we do something." Lindir said, glaring daggers at the Elven King. Elrond noticed both Haldir and Erestor give him a good kick under the table. _ He really should know better than to purposely try to infuriate Thranduil by now. _Elrond thought irritably. Lindir muttered something about political corruption and ignored them. Elrond sighed and leaned forward and rested his head in his hands in annoyance with the whole affair.

"What exactly do you propose we do, Lindir?" Elrond asked before Thranduil had a chance to take the bait. "We have no indication of any future plans. We do not know when or where they will strike next or what their motives, if any, are. Our warriors cannot be in every place in Middle Earth at once. I do not want to wait for some atrocity to occur, either, _Mellonen_. But right now I do not see any way of preventing it."

"This is true, we are aware that we may have a bigger problem on our hands. But right now there is nothing we can do except for maintaining the defense of our lands." Celeborn said calmly. "We must not overreact, but we also must not rule out a grander scheme." Elrond was immediately thankful for Celeborn's presence. It always helped to have someone else with some common sense around when dealing with these matters.

"We really have achieved nothing with this meeting." Thranduil hissed under his breath just loudly enough for Elrond and Glorfindel on either side of him to hear. Glorfindel narrowed his eyes a bit but ignored it. Elrond counted his blessings that Lindir had not been seated there and kept his opinion to himself as well.

"Is there anything else that those assembled wish to bring to the table?" Elrond asked.

"No, I have no more to say on this matter. I and my guardsmen will keep an eye out for any new developments, though we have not had much trouble with the orcs in Mirkwood yet." Thranduil said boredly.

"I have nothing else of any use to add. Do you, Haldir?" Celeborn asked, turning to Haldir.

"No, my Lord." Haldir replied respectfully.

"I have no more issues to present either. Glorfindel, Erestor, Lindir - what about you?" Elrond asked. The three of them all quietly denied having any more information. "Very well then, I call this council adjourned. Normally I would stay longer to entertain any other concerns, but I am needed in the Hall of Fire shortly."

"Because drink _is _more important than orcs." Thranduil said with a hint of honest amusement.

"Not at all. I must formally introduce my new apprentice to my staff and other members of my household." Elrond explained.

"…Apprentice?" Lindir asked. "I do not remember this."

"Lei, the girl Glorfindel brought back here, half dead, after she got gored by a warg on the plains. It turns out she is actually something of an academic." Erestor explained.

"She is a disaster waiting to happen, honestly." Glorfindel added, looking to Elrond. _Maybe not. Maybe she'll end up being the best thing for him. _He mused, somewhat amused that he was the only one in the room that knew the entirety of the situation.

"Oh, I think I met her. Tiny thing. Very Curious. The twins utterly foiled an attempt by me to seduce her. Don't know why I bothered, really. Perhaps I had a bit too much to drink because in hindsight she wasn't quite as busty as my usual preference. Not really all that special to look at, either." Lindir muttered mostly to himself but Glorfindel had heard it and unsuccessfully tried to choke down laughter.

"I also doubt she would have any interest in a casual tryst. Since we all know you do not take your relationships seriously and she is a very intelligent and mature young woman." Elrond retorted with a bit more venom than was characteristic to his usual persona. Lindir gasped, he hadn't expected Elrond to hear him. Everyone looked at Elrond curiously, surprised by the outburst. Glorfindel stopped laughing and frowned. Erestor had been too busy packing up papers and only heard Elrond's comment, but looked up in shock at what he'd heard. "What?" Elrond snapped, noticing everyone looking at him. Glorfindel kept his silly grin plastered on his face. This was getting interesting. Everyone else averted their gaze, keeping their thoughts to themselves.

"Hmm. Perhaps I will attend. I trust that will not be a problem, Haldir?" Celeborn inquired of the elf who had once served as his Marchwarden in Lothlorien, and now was a trusted friend.

"I am curious as well. I can escort you home in the morning, my Lord." Haldir said as the others gathered their things and went on their way.

"Elrond?" Celeborn asked, resting his hand on the half-elf's shoulder.

"Yes?" Elrond asked and looked up from the mess of paperwork he was sorting.

"I would not hold it against you if you chose to re-marry. Nor would Galadriel, or I am sure, Celebrian." Celeborn said quietly so Glorfindel and Haldir who were still in the room discussing the March Guard's rotation schedule could not hear. "I think it would do you well to have someone." _Why is it that everyone is starting to think I am having some kind of torrid affair? First Glorfindel and now Celeborn? Well, that comment I made to Lindir was a bit...brash. _Elrond thought to himself.

"We do not have that kind of relationship. Nor, do I foresee that being a possibility." Elrond replied quietly. The truth of the matter was, however, that he wasn't so sure of that anymore. Somehow, all his defenses just seemed to fall when he was with her.

"Galadriel seems to feel otherwise. She said that you, yourself already know the truth as well. She bid me tell you to follow your heart and that logical thought alone rarely ever brings us happiness in matters of romance." Celeborn told him kindly. "My wife might do well to keep her nose out of others' private lives sometimes. I had not intended to actually speak of this with you, but I think it would do you well to know. Galadriel and Celebrïan, I think, would rather you find happiness than keep traveling the lonely path you are on."

"Time will tell. Right now, there is nothing and that is likely to remain so for a very long time." Elrond responded.

"I give it until midsummer's eve." Glorfindel commented. "I would wager on that considering the vision you told me about the other day. Not to mention the name you picked for her." Elrond stared at him incredulously.

"I need to go. I do not wish to be late." Elrond said simply and vanished into the hall. For a moment, he was thankful the woman in question wasn't present. Her uncanny ability to know what others were feeling would have gone haywire. _What am I feeling, really?_ Elrond asked himself. He wasn't naive enough to think he was in love with her like the others seemed to believe. He cared for her, but more like an endearing stray than anything else. He tried to clear his thoughts as he pushed open the doors to the dining hall.

Lorelei was there in a halfway presentable green dress with feathers braided into her hair. He shook his head and went to his seat. Elrond momentarily had half a mind to ship Lorelei to Lothlorien with Celeborn on his way back and have Galadriel teach her how to behave like a proper lady. She had more of a tendency to act like one of the boys. Maybe that was what he liked about her, though. It was somewhat refreshing to see a woman who had better things to do than embroidery and gossiping over afternoon tea. He looked back to her and saw that she was now talking to Glorfindel and Celeborn. _Wonderful._ He thought, having a guess at what their conversation was about.

"I did not know Lindir tried to seduce you. I can give him a good beating if you would like." Glorfindel said with a wink. Lorelei blushed and shook her head.

"No, that's not necessary. I must be oblivious because I didn't have a clue he was trying to get in my pants." She replied, giggling.

"I think, Glorfindel, that Elrond might give him said beating first if his reaction was any indication." Celeborn said with a mischievous smile. Glorfindel caught on quickly and smiled as well.

"Lei, this is Celeborn, husband to Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien." Glorfindel said, introducing him.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, my Lord." Lorelei said politely.

"How was your first day as Elrond's apprentice?" Glorfindel asked.

"I have a lot of work ahead of me, and I'm sure a lot of high expectations to live up to. I'll just have to give it my best. I don't want to be a disappointment. To be able to finally learn the healing arts means a lot to me." She said with a bright smile. "I know you disapprove; I can see it when you look at me. But I will just have to prove you wrong, Lord Glorfindel." Glorfindel stared at her, dumbstruck. Rarely did anyone have the audacity to call him out on anything, let alone something he'd kept between him and Elrond. Celeborn grinned, he liked her already. It seemed she and Galadriel shared the gift of knowing what was truly in others' hearts. And like his wife, knew when to use it to her advantage.

"I wish you the best of luck in all your endeavors, _Pen-neth_." Celeborn said honestly. He silently wished her luck in any romantic endeavors concerning Elrond as well. Galadriel was rarely wrong about anything, but he had a feeling this was one of those rare times. Elrond, after all, was completely against the whole idea.

"Lei, come with me, please. Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you." Erestor said, coming to stand near them. "Good evening to you Lord Celeborn, may your journey home be a safe one."

"Thank you Erestor. I am sure there will be no problems." Celeborn responded in a cordial manner.

"Ok, I'm coming." Lorelei replied and followed Erestor to where Elrond was standing near the doors to the Hall of Fire. Celeborn and Glorfindel followed as well. Dinner was over and most of the elves had already migrated to the Hall of Fire to listen to minstrels play for a while before retiring for the night.

"Are you ready, Lei?" Elrond asked as she approached. "We will make the announcement to the staff and residents concerning your apprenticeship."

"Sure, let's go." Lorelei said, trying to hide her nervousness. She never dealt very well with being the center of attention. She preferred to sort of lurk in the shadows, not bask in the limelight. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to say anything.

"Lindir, if you would." Elrond said to the minstrel. He was leaning nonchalantly against the wall next to the door. Lorelei detected a hint of annoyance as Elrond spoke to him. She blushed furiously as she remembered Glorfindel's comment about him failing to seduce her. How embarrassing. Well, she wouldn't have accepted anyway. She liked Lindir, but not enough to do… _that_ with him. Thinking about it, she didn't know anyone she would even consider having sex with. _Probably because all my friends are guys and I know how much a bunch of jackasses guys are. _Lorelei thought to herself.

"Could I have your attention please, everyone?" Lindir yelled above all the noise of the elves' singing and general merrymaking. "Lord Elrond has an announcement to make." He added when the hall fell silent. Lorelei tried to keep calm as all eyes fell on Elrond and, consequently her as she was standing beside him with his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Lindir. Now then, I do indeed have an announcement to make. For the first time, I have elected to take an apprentice. It is my pleasure to introduce you all to Miss Estelmir Dulin. She will be studying the art of healing under my guidance. I kindly ask you all to treat her with the same respect as any other member of my personal staff." Elrond told the crowd gathered there. "I am sure she is looking forward to meeting you all, so I will let the evening's entertainment continue!" Deafening cheers rose in congratulations. _Estelmir Dulin… Good, I can pronounce that. _Lorelei thought to herself.

"It means 'jewel of hope'." Glorfindel said cryptically as he walked past her on his way to the other side of the hall. She kept her eyes on him as he walked away, something about the mischievous glint in his eyes caught her attention.

"Dulin means 'nightingale'." Elrond added, giving her a warm smile. _Nightingale… Wait…_

"I like it." Lorelei, no, Estelmir replied, giving him an odd look.

"Is something wrong?" Elrond asked, seeing the strange flash of emotion in her eyes.

"You will find your Lord Husband in the gardens by the pond. He will come to you, but you must wait for him. He will be there when the bells ring at midnight and the nightingale sings." She whispered, reciting the message from her vision, word for word. Their eyes met and Estelmir's breath caught in her throat as she recalled the discussion they'd had at the archery range two nights ago. And then something she'd never experienced before happened. Sure, she could sense Elrond's emotions, but this time, she saw his thoughts as she watched nearly the same memory with some subtle changes play through his mind. The children, her daughters, addressed him as 'father'. And the other was Glorfindel's son. Finally, all the pieces fit into place. "You knew. You knew; that's why you...asked." She breathed in disbelief. In his eyes, she saw uncertainty, but also longing. And then, comprehension. But comprehension of what exactly, she wasn't sure.

She never got an answer, though. The twins had snuck up behind her, gathered her up and whisked her off to the center of the room where everyone was congregated. She vaguely remembered someone shoving a glass of wine into her hands and proposing a toast to her success as a healer. But none of that mattered. _He knew._ The thought swam around her mind, like a shark preying on the lesser thoughts. It was as though she was completely oblivious to everyone else around her. _He knew, and so do I - as I always have. …I _want_ that future to be reality. And by the gods, I read his mind!_

Somewhere off in the crowd, Celeborn had witnessed the little exchange. He couldn't hear what was said, but it was what _wasn't _said that told the whole story. He watched with a smile as Elladan and Elrohir dragged her off and Elrond stared off in her direction with a blank expression of shock. Yet, no one else seemed to notice.

"It seems you are right again, _Meleth_." Celeborn thought to himself as he watched Elrond shake his head and apparently attempt to gather his thoughts as he blindly wandered out of the hall.


	10. A Healer's Touch

**Pairings (this chapter):** Elrond/OC

**Warnings (this chapter):** Kind of disturbing scene involving dead bodies. Also violence and some swearing.

**Notes:** I want to give poor Elladan a hug. *cough* anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Beta-ed by Abbyforth.

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Healer's Touch**

Nick paced the length of his office in a barely suppressed rage. The trip to Scotland had been a travesty. Lorelei had vanished, assumedly through the well. Aine and Jenny had also slipped away through the same means. Tanwen had murdered her entire house staff and her husband before committing suicide. The situation couldn't get any worse, really. Once again he glanced at the crumpled note lying on the corner of his ornate oak desk.

* * *

The time of the Great House of Carter has come to an end. Our secrets, we take to our graves. With my death, as the last living descent of Janet that has not been formally cast out of the fold, so shall the spell binding Tam Lin to these hallowed grounds be broken.

Signed,

Tanwen L. Carter

* * *

So, not only were all their possible contacts either dead or lost somewhere, but Tam Lin had also been freed. Nick resumed pacing, his brain on overdrive trying to think of any possible loose ends they could pick the research back up from.

"Nick?" Gabriel asked standing in the doorway. Nick hadn't even noticed the Chinese body guard turned partner-in-crime standing in the doorway.

"What?" Nick snapped, turning violently to face him. "What do you want? How dare you even speak to me after failing to capture Aine and somehow stopping Tanwen's suicidal madness?"

"To be fair, I can't enter the well. There's nothing I could have done about Aine. And how the fuck did you expect me to know Tanwen was going to go on a killing spree? I mean, the woman was an unstable mess. Besides, if you hadn't kept harassing her none too subtly about her family's secrets, maybe she'd have been more cooperative. You have no tact, Nick. She did what she did to keep you from knowing and because she had nothing to lose." Gabriel said in a calm, even tone. He knew he was overstepping serious boundaries here, but he was beyond caring. He would _not_ contribute any further to this madness. Nick howled inarticulately in rage and aimed a punch at Gabriel's head. He quickly dodged, grabbed a hold of Nick's arm and threw him bodily against the wall.

"Get your hands off me!" Nick shouted as Gabriel pinned him tightly to the wall.

"Only if you can curb your needless violence. We both know who will win this fight. There was a reason you paid my family all that money to have me if I remember correctly. Do not think for a moment that I would not kill you. You are an immoral bastard. Men should not play at God. Remember your place." Gabriel said, unhanding Nick and kicking him down onto the floor. "I am leaving; continue this insanity at your own peril, you naive fool."

Nick watched Gabriel leave with a suitably cowed expression on his face. His lip trembled as tears of frustration threatened to break loose. Nick was not a man who was used to not getting his way. If money didn't buy obedience, force did. But now, his show of force had turned his back on him. And most likely he had taken the journal of E.L. Carter, the son of Tam Lin, with him. Gabriel was the Naive one, though. If he thought Nick would give up his pursuit of eternal life, he was as stupid as a troll. He would just have to be a little more creative. And more creative he certainly would be…

Gabriel on the other hand, felt personally responsible for Lorelei and her family's fate. Lorelei had said that she had no relationship with them, but he still felt horrible about the whole nightmare. So he drove to the airport and took the pilot's seat in his Cessna. ...The same one he had been forced to entrust to a friend to get Lorelei to Scotland. Nick (for obvious reasons now) did not trust Gabriel enough to fly her there himself. He intended to go see what he could find in the Carter's mansion. No one ever came or went by the estate, only once every two months, he had discovered while he and Nick had been surveying the area. That being known, the man who delivered groceries and supplies wasn't due to return for another three weeks. The place would reek of death, of course, but Gabriel needed to find some way to help the remaining members of the Carter family. ...And foil Nick who he knew would never give up his schemes.

When Gabriel arrived in Carterhaugh, it was as he'd imagined, completely undisturbed. But before he went into the mansion, he headed to the woods. He had lied to Nick when he'd said he had not seen Tam Lin. He'd only caught a glimpse, for a fraction of a second as he tailed him through the woods, expertly keeping himself hidden. He didn't know what the elf looked like of course. He'd only caught the brief flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. Had Gabriel not undergone such severe field training before becoming Nick's bodyguard, he most likely would not have seen him. This time - he intended to have better luck.

"Tam Lin?" He called into the silent woods as he stood alone near the old well and the crumbling ruins of the old manor. There was no answer. He hadn't really expected one. If Tanwen's death had truly broken the spell binding him there, it seemed unlikely he would remain in his prison. Where he would go though, Gabriel had no idea. "Are you here? I want to speak with you! I want to help Lorelei and her family!" He called. But again, he received no answer.

The woods were huge; he could be anywhere. With a resigned sigh, Gabriel took a pen and a scrap of unused paper from the back of E.L. Carter's journal that he had in the inside pocket of his blazer. _"I don't know if you are here anymore or not since your curse has been lifted. But if you are, and can read this, I am going to the mansion to see what I can find to help Lorelei, Aine and Jenny. You can meet me there, or await my return sometime this evening."_ He scribbled hastily and left it folded on the edge of the well with a rock to hold it in place in case the wind blew it away.

The mansion, just as Gabriel had imagined, positively reeked of decaying flesh. He felt bile in the back of his throat as he threw all the doors and windows wide open to air it out best he could. First, he went to the sitting room where he found Tanwen, her rotting remains still staring up at him in silent protest of his presence. He nearly lost his nerve, but swallowed his disgust and fear as he entered the room. There was nothing in there of any use, only an old issue of People Magazine on the small glass-top coffee table and hideous artificial flowers everywhere. He got out of there as swiftly as he could and shut the door behind him.

In Tanwen's husband's office, he found a life's supply of Cuban cigars and a ledger detailing the family's expenses. There was other paperwork too, birth certificates and deeds to vehicles and the like. But there was still nothing particularly interesting. …Until he picked the lock on the large safe in the corner. That was when he came across the title for the estate. He stared at it in total disbelief. It had been signed for transfer by Tanwen, the current owner, with her husband and the chief of staff's signature as witnesses the morning of her murderous rampage. It had been signed over to Lorelei Estel Carter, and needed only her signature for Carterhaugh to legally be her property. He folded the title neatly and stuffed it in his blazer pocket along with the journal. Gabriel would make sure it found its way into Lorelei's hands.

The next room he looked through was Tanwen's bedroom, where her husband laid face-down on the floor in a pool of dried blood that starkly contrasted with the immaculate white carpet. Again, he found nothing of any use. Other than whips, a flogger and some rope in the closet. It would take some serious meditation to get that image out of his mind. Just as he was about to go through the dresser drawers, he heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Instinctively, he threw himself flat against the wall out of the line of sight of the door and cocked his hand-gun. It was probably Tam Lin, but if he learned anything in this line of work, it was never to assume or take anything for granted. He lowered the gun; it was indeed Tam Lin who entered the room, pushing aside the door as if he owned the place.

"I know you did not do this, do not fret." He said turning to Gabriel who stuffed the gun back in his hidden shoulder holster. _He certainly does look someone who was a king once. _Gabriel thought to himself as he got a good look at Tam Lin for the first time. He was a little surprised though; he had been expecting a pale, graceful thing with blonde hair and a slight frame. In reality, he was tall and well-muscled with dark brown hair and clear blue eyes. For the first time in years, Gabriel found himself standing before someone he might not win in a fight with.

"Thank the powers that be then, because I can imagine how it must look." Gabriel said with an awkward smile. "I am Huang Kuang Bao. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He added, for the first time revealing his true name.

"...Bao would be your given name, correct?" Tam Lin asked as he carefully stepped over the body of Tanwen's husband and sat on the bed. "My true name is Ereinion Gil-Galad. I would prefer to be addressed as that and not Janet's little pet name. What is it you hoped to find here?" Tam asked when he nodded silently.

"Anything really. We were only going on legends and conjecture in the first place. I feel responsible for this mess and I need some way to stop this madness." Bao explained. "I need to have the upper hand somehow. Is there some way to seal the well so no one else can use it? Or will that stop the others from being able to return?"

"They will never return." Gil-Galad said cryptically, giving him a wry glance. "That is not something to worry about. But no, I cannot seal it. I possess no such power. Nor will you find anything here. House Carter's knowledge was passed down orally. The only way you will find anything is through Aine. Jenny knows next to nothing and Lorelei likely knows nothing at all; she does not even know she is half-elven."

"The only way I could ask Aine is if I went through the well. But that is not possible." Bao replied. "...Is it?"

"Not for you, no." Gil-Galad said sadly. "I think, my friend that your place is here in this world. That is not to say that grander things are not afoot, for surely many trials await you. This Nick person… He must not succeed in his plans. I cannot offer much help. I know nothing of The Fairy Folk of this realm, and all I know of the Tuatha De Danann is the reason they left Arda."

"What is that reason, exactly?" Bao asked curiously.

"They sought to give up their immortality. As elves, our fates are tied to the fate of the world. So long as the world lives, so shall we. They believed that if they left our home behind, that they would become mortal and be freed from the destiny of eternal life. It could be that this is the reason half-elves are revered by most. They have a choice. They are not born to their fate." Gil-Galad explained. "Yet, obviously leaving the world wasn't enough. We're still here, as I imagine are the rest. I do not know where they dwell, however."

"Is there any kind of clue you could give me? I'll need the elves co-operation if there is any chance to help them." Bao pleaded.

"They may not desire to be helped. That is a likelihood you must accept. My only advice: go to London, and find a woman named Bridgit Miles-Cooke. She used to be the head of staff around here during the time Jenny was thrown out of House Carter. Bridgit resigned shortly after. Tanwen always liked her, though. She might know something." Gil-Galad explained. "I doubt we shall meet again, Bao. But I wish you sincerest luck."

"Will you go home?" Bao asked. "It must feel nice to be free from all this insanity, finally."

"The 'insanity' has only just begun, friend." Gil-Galad said with a rueful smile. "Either way, my homecoming is long overdue."

* * *

"My middle name is Estel; did you know? My full name was Lorelei Estel Carter." Estelmir asked of Glorfindel who was seated at Elrond's desk in his office in the house of healing. She'd decided, in her own way, that she liked the name Elrond and Glorfindel had chosen for her more than her real one. She'd never seen herself as a siren or temptress. She was quite the opposite, really. She was quiet and a little awkward, but she could be strong and a leader when necessary. But Estelmir, meaning 'jewel of hope', seemed to hold some hidden purpose for her. Well, particularly now that she knew her middle name was the Sindarin word for 'hope' and not a Bastardization of 'Stella' as her mother had told her once.

"No, I did not." The Balrog slayer answered. "I have a guess at where 'Dulin' came from, though."

"...As do I." Estelmir whispered and sat down in one of the smaller chairs in front of the desk. "Is Lord Elrond coming today?"

"I am not the one to ask, but he should have been here by now." Glorfindel told her as he affixed a wax seal bearing Rivendell's crest to an official looking letter. "Look, do not worry about it. Most of the time, Elrond has a tendency to live in his own little safe place deep within his own mind. …Where nothing can get to him. It is his way of coping with the loss of so many loved ones. On the rare occasion that something sneaks past his little barrier and gets to him, he does not take it well. So no, he probably will not be here today. Or so I would guess. He is avoiding you. He most likely will be here tomorrow pretending nothing happened. Whether or not you let that slide, is up to you. I personally never do; he needs to learn to feel again."

"Nothing did happen, though." Estelmir commented, giving him a sideways glance.

"You happened." Glorfindel said with a wink. "Do not pretend otherwise."

"I don't really understand it all. If his vision was the same as mine, then why aren't I head over heels in love with him?" She asked, to her immediate regret. This wasn't really something she wanted to discuss with Glorfindel - or anyone for that matter. Still, particularly not Glorfindel…

"Because you are obviously an intelligent woman, and you think with your brain - not a different part of your anatomy." He answered with a crooked grin. She focused hard on him as he spoke, wondering if she could read his mind the same way she had Elrond's. "He, on the other hand, is afraid to let others get too close after losing so many loved ones over the course of his life. There is still hope for him, I think."

"Oh? I thought you disapproved of my general presence here?" She said with a slightly cocky tone, meeting his eyes and trying to see past them. And then... yes! A flash of a thought! '..._disaster waiting to happen_.' "Not that I'm... a disaster waiting to happen?" She added, holding her gaze and looking him right in the eye.

"Actually, I was just thinking about how I might have been wrong about ...thinking... that - are you _reading my mind_?" Glorfindel stared at her incredulously.

"...I think so." She whispered wide-eyed and averted her gaze. "Sorry."

"Explain." He demanded and fixed her with a piercing glare.

"I have always been able to sense emotions of people near me if they were strong enough. But last night, when I spoke with Elrond I caught a flash of a vision. The same vision I have been having all my life. I said 'You knew' and he got this weird look in his eyes, but Elladan and Elrohir dragged me away before I got an answer." Estelmir replied, looking at the floor. "I was wondering if it was something I could do at will if I tried. So sorry. That was a little rude; I wouldn't want anyone seeing what's going on in my head."

"Never talk to Lady Galadriel then, you will not have any luck there. Hah. Actually, do talk to her. She can help you master that talent. Do not count on getting an answer from Elrond, either. You will be lucky if he even speaks to you tomorrow short of 'do this', 'do not touch that', 'put that away', or 'go do your homework'." Glorfindel said shaking his head.

"Because I read his mind?" She asked. "I didn't mean to..."

"No, it is because Elrond does not deal well with emotional matters. Getting him to open up requires no small amount of patience, tact and well, frankly, knowing how to handle him." Glorfindel explained. "You might be the center of the issue, but it is no fault of yours. Do not blame yourself for his sorrows."

"I'm not sure how I feel about 'handling' him." She muttered, and twitched a bit at the less than innocent image that came to her mind unbidden. Though, she had to admit it was not an altogether bad image. She blushed furiously.

"I am not sure how I feel about that, either. I will not be able to look at him with a straight face for a week now, you monster. That is not what I meant." Glorfindel laughed. "We should get to work, then. You can work with me for today. Just do as I tell you and we should not have any reason to kill each other."

* * *

Elrond sat alone at the small desk in his study with his head in his hands and a bottle of his favorite vintage half-drained next to him. Somewhere his subconscious suggested that he should get up and go about his regular routine. He should be at the house of healing finishing updating the records and he had to write a letter to Galadriel officially requesting aide to deal with the orcs. They'd be a lot more efficient working together. But going there meant seeing Estelmir. She'd read his mind, he knew it. He knew her ability to sense others' emotions was really just a prelude to the same power Galadriel possessed. If he was completely honest about what he felt – it was fear. He wasn't afraid of her, no, he was afraid of losing her as he had lost Gil-Galad and Celebrian. …As he had lost his brother Elros and his daughter Arwen. He had suffered too much loss and could not bear the thought of any more. He was afraid to love her, really. …Afraid to grow too used to her presence in his life.

"Glorfindel will do it." He said to the empty room in reference to the paperwork that needed doing. The room tactfully remained silent. A little bird on the windowsill sang his opinion loudly, however. Elrond looked up at the bird, a small yellow finch with one of its wings held at an odd angle. Elrond gave the bird a faint smile. He got up from his chair a little unsteadily (courtesy of all the wine he'd drank) and walked over to it. The bird looked at him quizzically. "You look well." He said to it, kindly. The bird chirped and flew up into the tree near the window where he could see a nest with another little finch waiting for him with their chicks. It came to visit every morning after Elrond found it laying in the flowerbox with a broken wing. He hadn't been able to fix it perfectly, but the little bird could fly again at least. And it seemed he had a family now.

"Life goes ever onward." Elrond whispered, remembering when Gil-Galad had once said the same words to him the night before the ill-fated battle on the slopes of Mount Doom when he had lost his life to Sauron's Flames. "Whatever will happen tomorrow, life goes ever onward." The finch chirped at him to agree as he fluttered around his nest proudly.

"Yeah, usually. And it will leave you behind if you stay up here sulking all day." One of the twins said from the doorway where he'd been watching Elrond for a while without him noticing. "What has gotten into you lately? Are you feeling well, _Adar_?"

"I am fine, Elrohir. Nearly drunk, most likely. But fine." Elrond replied without turning to look at him.

"Right, we can talk about this when you are sober. You should go to the house of healing, they have their hands full. Not that I advise drunken stitching, but there is a bit of a crisis. We rescued a merchant caravan on the plains, but the wargs beat them there." Elrohir explained. "You should go help. ...Before Glorfindel and Estelmir kill Elladan, anyway." Elrond opted not to ask why they might want to kill Elladan. But, if he was injured, he knew. Elladan had a tendency to hallucinate if given too many sedatives, and he was just a right pain in the ass regardless. Elladan just didn't deal well with healers – including his father. It was usually easier to sedate him first and ask questions later. Not that the peredhel in question exactly approved of that method of handling.

"I shall be there shortly." He said, dismissing Elrohir. "Is Estelmir... working with patients?"

"Yeah, but she is doing well." Elrohir said on his way out the door. Elrond cursed inwardly. But then, Glorfindel would be there. She would have supervision until he got there.

* * *

At the house of healing, things had turned into a mess pretty quickly. In fact, Glorfindel had given Estelmir some bandages and salve for cleaning wounds, hoping Elrond wouldn't maul him later. He gave her quick instructions on how to do stitches, and left her to her own devices as he prayed to the Valar she didn't make a mess of things. Glorfindel took care of the more severe injuries and left Estelmir in charge of the minor cuts and scrapes. Surprisingly, she adapted quickly and didn't have much difficulty aside from a little boy that she needed two other of the travelers to hold down so she could clean a nasty scrape on his leg.

"Shh, just hold still." Estelmir said to a little girl with a deep gash on her face. Very carefully she cleaned it and applied what she was pretty sure was the same salve Elrond had used on her back the day before, if the numbness in her fingers was any indication.

"That is enough, I will take over here." Glorfindel said, entering the room. He stopped momentarily to take a look at a young woman sitting nearby sporting Estelmir's handiwork. There was definitely room for improvement. However, for having no idea what she was doing, Glorfindel had to begrudgingly admit that it could have been a lot worse. "Just keep Elladan out of trouble, _please_." He added.

"Are you sure, you don't need help?" Estelmir asked, trying not to sound disappointed at being dismissed. She was enjoying the work, and _really_ didn't want to deal with Elladan. He had been unbearably whiny about the whole thing and just… ugh. She bet if her theory about the twins was right, he was totally the bottom.

"No, you did well. But it is under control now." Glorfindel replied. Estelmir sighed quietly and left the room to go to where they'd left Elladan. "...Could not have picked a better day to have a mental breakdown, eh, _Mellonen_?" She heard Glorfindel complain to himself as he worked. She looked back through the door at him tending the little girl she'd been working with. His face was blank though, and no one else in the room seemed to have heard. _I'm doing it again. _She thought and shook herself. _Elrond is having a ...breakdown? That doesn't sound right. It isn't really because of me, is it?_ Estelmir wondered, remembering Glorfindel's comment that 'you happened'.

Pushing Elrond out of her mind, Estelmir walked along in silence through the halls where the healers' offices were. It was completely empty, of course. The three healers on staff had been assisting Glorfindel and were probably finishing up while he took over Estelmir's work. It really was beyond her understanding why Glorfindel had left Elladan on the sofa in Elrond's office instead of in a patient room. Granted, the sofa was bigger than her bed back home and covered in luxurious plush red velvet. Momentarily she felt a little annoyed that he'd sent her away.

"If I was doing well, why tell me to go?" She muttered, pushing open the door to Elrond's office. "Are you awake, Elladan?" She inquired of the silent office. He didn't answer though, he was lying on the couch propped by pillows and blissfully unconscious. "Woo. Keep someone unconscious and stoned on painkillers out of trouble. Truly I am to be trusted with only the most important of responsibilities." She whined and leaned against the wall. Of course, she didn't really have any right to be upset - she didn't even know the difference between comfrey and sage yet. It was really just that Estelmir would have at least rather watched Glorfindel work than be here watching Elladan sleep. At least she'd be learning something.

He really did look like Elrond, though. Elladan had the same silken raven hair and even the same facial structure. He was a little slighter of form, however. She'd heard gossip that the twins were warriors and skilled swordsmen. Elladan sure didn't look like a warrior right now, though. His lithe figure only made him seem fragile and completely vulnerable as he lay there sleeping under a thin blanket. He _was _pretty vulnerable at the moment, actually. According to what Glorfindel had said when Elrohir dragged him in, Elladan was really not in good shape. Estelmir doubted he could have gotten up if he wanted to - if any of the blood he'd been drenched in when he arrived was his at any rate.

"Gods above, I am so sodding confused." Estelmir whispered and plopped down gracelessly onto the part of the sofa that wasn't occupied by the unconscious half-elf. He didn't stir in the slightest. Tentatively, she reached over and very lightly ran her fingers through his hair. _It _is _as soft as it looks. _She mused. ..._Probably Elrond's hair is too._

"What the hell is wrong with me, anyway? I'm turning into some kind of stalker." She murmured and got up. Immediately she started pacing the room. She needed to do something – _anything_! She was stir-crazy enough with her emotions running haywire. Being in this room alone in silence, aside from the sound of Elladan's quiet breathing was enough to drive her mad. Irritably, she got up and paced the length of the study as she tried to sort out the befuddled mess in her head. It was the sound of a quiet moan that snapped Estelmir out of her reverie. She turned to face Elladan and saw that he was starting to wake up. Resignedly, she walked back over to the sofa and sat down in the spot near his head that she'd previously vacated.

"_Naneth?" _He whispered brokenly.

"No, it's Estelmir." She told him. _What does 'Naneth' mean?_ She pondered to herself. _It means 'mother', I think. _

"Where is... _Naneth_?" Elladan inquired, weakly. He still was hovering somewhere between consciousness and sleep. Surely he was hallucinating. Celebrian had sailed to Valinor a _long_ time ago.

"Home." Estelmir replied, not sure what else to say. Unbeknownst to her, Elrond was standing in the doorway and so far had heard the whole conversation. Realizing she didn't see him, he took a step back into the hall and leaned against the doorjamb. He really wasn't sure what to say to her - perhaps nothing at all would be safest. _Home... It is true in a way. Celebrian has gone home, I suppose. _He thought, watching the two of them.

"And _Adar? _Where is _Adar?"_ Elladan begged, almost like a small child. He didn't move at least. Maybe he was doing that thing her mother did sometimes where she was fully capable of having an intelligent conversation in her sleep.

"He is..." _Having a mental breakdown and probably doesn't even know you're here... _"Helping Lord Glorfindel tend to travelers that were injured on the road." Estelmir lied quickly.

"No! Elrohir! The... orcs." He struggled to move, but to no avail. Glorfindel apparently had given him a sedative of some sort. It didn't stop his mind from running wild, though. Poor thing.

"Shhh. Elrohir is fine. He went to get your father. Relax, everything is all right." Estelmir said soothingly and held his hand gently to calm him. He gasped for breath, but stilled. "You'll be fine too." She added, squeezing his hand. She didn't know if Elrohir had gone to get Elrond, though. Actually, it wasn't likely at all. He was supposed to be going to gather the off-duty members of the March Guard to clean up the mess on the plains. The elven Lord in question stared in disbelief. _How is she keeping him so calm, were that Glorfindel or I, he would be having a panic attack. Even Celebrian could not get through to him in such a state. _He mused as he watched her very carefully brush his hair out of his face. For a moment he remembered the morning he'd denied her apprenticeship, and she had touched his hand in some small act of comfort to him. As he could remember, her touch was feather-light and warm. …Just the way a good healer's touch should feel. In spite of himself, he smiled as he stepped forward. He would have to find some way to take back the things he'd said that day.

"I am here." Elrond said with a heavy sigh, deciding that hiding there wasn't really doing any good. Estelmir squeaked involuntarily in surprise. She had not been expecting him to actually come after what Glorfindel had said about him being unlikely to show himself. Of course, he hadn't all morning either. Elrond's eyes met hers for just a moment, but somehow the brief eye contact said more than any words could have. She felt oddly giddy inside and got up from the sofa so Elrond could sit beside his son.

"_Adar, _we tried to... So many of them." Elladan tried to explain brokenly.

"Be quiet, there were no lives lost. All thanks to your reckless behavior as I am told." Elrond said in a warm tone. "_Boe cenin cheiru gîn. _(I need to examine your wounds)" He added, sitting next to him. Estelmir had no idea what he'd said, but the words were spoken in a calm, soft manner. _I wish he would talk to me like that. _She thought to herself, but quickly discarded the notion. It would probably never happen.

"Where is Elrohir?" Elladan managed to ask a bit more coherently.

"Helping… Clean up the mess." Elrond explained with a frown. "Estelmir, go and see if Glorfindel needs help. If he does not, go to the patio behind the council building and wait for me. " He said and gave her a brief glance before starting to carefully remove the bandages on Elladan's shoulder. Estelmir nodded mutely and left the room. She had no idea what he was thinking, and was honestly a little apprehensive. _Maybe Glorfindel was wrong; maybe he wasn't having a meltdown. Somehow, he seems afraid…_


	11. Lost and Confused

**Pairings (this chapter)**: Elrond/OC

**Warnings (this chapter):** Nothing

**Notes:** Thank you for all the reviews, everyone. :3

* * *

**Chapter 11: Lost and Confused**

Much to Estelmir's disappointment, Glorfindel did need her help. Dejectedly, she did her best to organize the small jars of dried herbs that he and the other healers had left out on the counter in the storage room. It was actually a pretty difficult task considering that the labels were written in Sindarin, which she was having a really hard time learning. She only hoped they could find them when she was done with them. Her thoughts wandered to the patio behind the council office. Whatever the reason Elrond asked her to meet him there; she knew it wasn't simply coincidence. But she was stuck here cleaning! She might as well occupy herself though; Elrond would probably be busy with Elladan for a while.

"When you are done with that, go and see Elrond at the council hall. He will be outside by the patio behind the building." Glorfindel called from the hallway. "And here I thought he was busy having a drunken meltdown in his study all by himself." He added as he entered the room.

"He doesn't seem like the type to have a drunken meltdown." Estelmir replied with a frown. Glorfindel shrugged as he loosely braided his long golden mane.

"Eh, that is just what he wants us to think. I am going out to check on the March Guard. You will be working here with Elrond for the rest of the afternoon. When he is done with whatever it is he is waiting for you for." Absently, he looked up at the cabinet where she'd been putting away the medicines. "On second thought - do not finish this. I will do it." He added with a grimace.

"Err sorry. I can't read most of them yet." Estelmir said sheepishly.

"I can tell, _Pen-neth_." He responded and, to her surprise, laughed. "Reminds me of the time the twins thought it would be funny to switch the labels around. That was a nightmare. ...But that was when Celebrian was still here and Elrond still knew how to laugh. Now he would probably tan their hides. Not to say he was not angry, but he was able to see the humor in it and let them get away with it."

"That doesn't sound very funny, that could be a big problem if the medicines were mixed up." Estelmir said, skeptically.

"Elrond does not even look at the labels half the time. He only noticed because he put sage in his tea instead of lemongrass. The twins accidentally did not put them back in exactly the right place." Glorfindel recalled with a grin. "Sage is a powerful aphrodisiac." Estelmir giggled helplessly. Now _that _she would have liked to have seen.

"I should get going." She said. "Sorry about making more of a mess."

"Do not worry about it. I will sort it out. I would go before Elrond loses his nerve about whatever it is he is plotting." Glorfindel said, shooing her out the door.

* * *

"Why did you send her away?" Elladan asked quietly as Elrond examined his injuries.

"Estelmir or your mother?" Elrond inquired.

"Estelmir. I know why mother left." Elladan answered sullenly. "Ugh, do you have to do that? I thought Glorfindel already did." He moaned as Elrond very carefully cleaned the deep puncture wound in his shoulder with a clean linen. If Elrond had to hazard a guess, he'd say it came from an arrow that Elladan had ripped out himself. Of course, that only made it worse. _It will be months before he can draw a bow again. _Elrond observed as he worked.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked, almost sarcastically.

"No, but -" Elladan began.

"Then just lie still, be quiet and let me work. I am sure Glorfindel did clean this well, but it will be a mess if it gets infected." Elrond told him with little mercy. _Or, what I should say is if YOU do not keep it clean. _"I love you Elladan, but you are like an elfling at times." Was what he did say.

"You did not answer the other question." The 'elfling' pointed out. "Why did you make Estelmir leave?" He asked again.

"There is little point in her being here." Elrond said vaguely. "She will be of more use to Glorfindel."

"Is that so? There is not another reason?" Elladan said in little above a whisper. "You know, not because you are avoiding her? We both know something will come up and you have to run off somewhere instead of meeting her later."

"What? How dare you! I - !" Elrond cried in exasperation. "…You are right, damn you."

"What are you afraid of? So, you will not have to sleep alone anymore. That is the worst case scenario, really. Right, _Ada_?" Elladan said with wink.

"It is not so simple. Well, perhaps it is for you and Elrohir." Elrond muttered. "You will need to stay in Rivendell while this heals. No hunting orcs for a month at least. They will have to make do without you for a bit." He added in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"It _is_ simple though. You just never let anyone in." The voice of Glorfindel answered from the doorway. Elrond sighed and muttered something to himself about a conspiracy. "I sent Estelmir to wait for you. You had better not leave the poor thing waiting. It is raining, you know."

"Yeah, she is either completely confused or mindlessly in love with you. Or both, I personally think it is both." Elladan said, giving his opinion on the matter.

"How would you know, exactly?" Elrond snapped, glaring at him.

"Eh, well, if her pacing the office talking about 'Elrond this' and 'Elrond that' and 'I am so lost' was any indication... I do not think she knew I was actually half-conscious and just laying here with my eyes closed." He chose to leave out the fact that she had sat where Elrond was now and ran her fingers through his hair. He had a guess at what was going through her mind, but it didn't particularly offend him. He and Elrohir were very similar to their father in appearance. If anything, he found Estelmir's curiosity and obvious innocence amusing in a cute sort of way. _I would be willing to bet just about anything she is a virgin. _He thought to himself, amused by the whole situation.

"If it makes you feel any better, she is more lost and confused than mindlessly in love." Glorfindel said with a shrug. "We talked about it a bit this morning. I think she wants what the vision showed her, but her feelings for you are not quite there and she cannot fit the pieces together yet."

"I should have never told you about that blasted vision." Elrond commented and hid his face in his hands.

"What vision?" Elladan inquired, curiously. Elrond shook his head.

"He had a vision of two little twin girls that came to him and called him 'father'. They give him some cryptic message about meeting their mother in the gardens at midnight when a nightingale sings. Estelmir has had the same vision repeatedly for years, knowing the twins are her daughters." Glorfindel explained.

"So that is where 'Dulin' came from in her name." Elladan said with a smile. "So what is so terrifying about that? Unless you just do not want any more little monsters in a matching set." Glorfindel snorted in amusement. Little monsters indeed… Elrond made no comment. He sat in silence, a confused expression on his face.

"Elrond, just go talk to her. No harm can come from that if you exercise a little tact and, Valar forbid, trust your heart." The Balrog slayer suggested. "I will walk with you if you would like."

"You need to stay here." Elrond mumbled. "In case anything else happens."

"Absolutely not, he is going with you." Elladan said and gave Glorfindel a meaningful glance. Glorfindel nodded. Both elves knew Elrond would avoid Estelmir at all costs. Having Glorfindel accompany him was really the only way to make sure he didn't run off after the March Guard to go orc hunting in an attempt to get as far away as possible.

"Right, shall we be going?" He said, cocking his head to the side as Elrond looked up at him in annoyance.

"Fine." The Lord of Imladris replied with all the dignity he could muster and strode haughtily out of the room, his mind a storm of befuddled emotions.

"Stay there and rest for a bit, you are a wreck." Glorfindel said to Elladan before following Elrond out of the office.

"Why are you forcing me into this situation?" Elrond snapped as they stepped out of house of healing. _It is raining. _He thought to himself. _Clearly that is not a good omen. _It was indeed raining, absolutely pouring in fact.

"Because I know you are not happy the way things are. I know you never sleep anymore, and you hardly ever smile. You do not want this, do not deny it." Glorfindel told him, honestly. "It pains me to see such a dear friend in such despair, even if I am one of the few who do see it. …Ereinion would want you to find happiness, I think. And Arwen… It would break your daughter's heart to see you now."

"Arwen…" Elrond whispered. "I miss her."

"I know." Glorfindel said, and put his hand on Elrond's shoulder comfortingly.

"It is sad, but I can honestly say that I came to terms with Gil-Galad's death a very long time ago. It broke my heart to lose him, but I can say that those times are mere memories now. Fond memories, but memories nonetheless." Elrond recalled, sadly. "I could never accept Arwen's choice, though. She brought light to the darkest of times, and now she is long gone from this world."

"I am not so sure about that, actually." Glorfindel said, and looked up at the cloudy sky. The rain had already nearly saturated his long golden locks. He didn't mind, however. He liked the feel of the cool rain on his skin. "We should not leave Estelmir waiting. Something tells me she will not appreciate standing in the rain."

"Probably not. What are you not sure about?" Elrond asked as they slowly made their way toward the council office. The roads were empty, of course. The Hall of Fire was probably standing room only. The valley was silent as well, aside from the ever-present sound of the waterfalls in the distance which was barely audible over the sound of the rain falling.

"Nothing important." He replied. _Hardly. He only says that when he is hiding something. _Elrond mused. Glorfindel, on the other hand, knew that Arwen Undomiel was indeed still alive. He had run into her visiting Gondor three years past. She told him her story, about having made the wrong choice and being unable to face Elrond. He'd done all he could to try to convince her to go home, but she'd refused. Something told him to let it be. She would come when she was ready, and not a moment too soon. She had also made Glorfindel promise not to tell Elrond she was still alive, a promise he had so far begrudgingly kept. Yet at moments like these, it was so tempting to Elrond the truth.

They made the rest of the journey in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. When they reached the patio, Estelmir was indeed there waiting. She had her back to them, and was staring off into the distance with an oddly melancholic look on her face. This threw Glorfindel off a bit; he'd never seen her look sad before. Usually she ran around with a cheerfulness and charisma that infected everyone around her. It was like the young half-elf hadn't a care in the world for the most part. She was sort of like Gil-Galad in a way, really. He had suspected that was why Elrond had agreed to take her as an apprentice. But also like Gil-Galad, it seemed she kept her troubles to herself and let them fester inside until she broke down when no one was watching.

"Well, here we are." Glorfindel whispered, giving Elrond a gentle push forward. Elrond took a deep breath and his first hesitant steps in her direction. She didn't seem to notice them, and wrung rain water from one of her braids. Her hands were shaking, Elrond noticed. Glorfindel ducked behind the railing on the side of the council building. There was no way he would miss eavesdropping on this conversation.

"Estelmir?" Elrond said quietly as he came to stand near her. "We can go inside if you would like." He told her, trying to keep his voice even.

"It's ok." She answered, her sullen expression changed immediately and she assumed her normal, cheerful persona. She'd been caught off-guard, this time, though. It didn't get past Elrond that she had been upset about something and was now doing her damnedest to hide it.

"What is on your mind?" He asked, leaning on the railing beside her, and shaking some of the water out of his hair.

"Nothing, really. How is Elladan?" She asked with a smile and a cheery tone of voice.

"Nothing? Are you sure? If know myself well enough, that usually translates to a whole lot of things, none of which I desire to talk about." Elrond said with a smirk that was no less false than her smile. "Elladan will be fine, by the way."

"I am worried about my family. And I realized that I've gotten so wrapped up in everything else here that I'd nearly forgotten about them." She whispered. "…Even though I knew my mother's life is in danger because of me. I shouldn't even be thinking about that stupid vision, I should be trying to find a way to go home. Instead of being here escaping reality, I should be there trying to save the two most important people in my life. Instead I'm…" She dissolved into tears and turned away from him.

"I asked Erestor to look into it for me, be he has not found anything yet." Elrond said, softly. "Why are their lives in danger?" Estelmir did her best to compose herself as she explained to entirety of the situation to Elrond. She'd told him about how she'd wound up in Rivendell, but nothing about Nick, his crazy conspiracy or his threats to her family.

"I don't know their names, they were using aliases. They wanted to research the elves' immortality and somehow breed some kind of end-all master race of half-elves with genetic engineering. I think maybe they intended to sell the research for a profit and leave the dirty work for someone else." She explained, describing what she thought Nick's plans were.

"_Nan Aear a Geil!_ (By the seas and stars) Is that even possible?" Elrond asked his eyes wide. Behind the railing near the building, Glorfindel's jaw dropped as he stared in disbelief.

"I have no idea. I'm a historian, not a genetic engineer." Estelmir sobbed. "I have to find some way to stop that madness but…"

"Right now, there is not a whole lot you can do." Elrond told her. "I know that is not what you want to hear, but I will do anything I can to help."

"I know that I just… I feel like I should be doing _something_." She muttered. That was it, really. She'd known there was nothing she could do, which was why she set out to become Elrond's apprentice. But her mind was still restless. It was also likely the main reason she unconsciously sought his affection – someone to run to and trust enough to confide in.

"Start with what you do know. Somehow, fate has brought you here. You know a little bit of your adversary's plans, but nothing substantial. For all we know, those plans may also involve the elves of Middle Earth and Valinor as well as those of your world. You have had a vision of the future that may – or may not come to pass. Whatever that vision represents, your presence here and in the vision obviously must indicate that you are _meant _to be here. Whether that is to mean forever, or temporarily, only time will tell." Elrond explained, putting himself into the mindset of speaking before the council in an attempt to keep his own thoughts in order.

"That vision, what are your thoughts on it?" She asked, looking at him uncertainly.

"A befuddled mess, to be quite honest." Elrond replied, with a genuine smile. "I cannot make heads or tails of how that would come to be. Yet all my advisors and my sons seem to think we either are, or _should_ be having a torrid affair of some sort."

"I am not sure how I feel about that." Estelmir said, frowning. "Kind of like how I had no idea Lindir was flirting with me. I must be either retarded or a secret lesbian, because I really had no idea." Elrond laughed, he couldn't help it, really. Something about the way she'd said it was just hilarious. Glorfindel grinned as he watched them. When _was_ the last time he'd heard Elrond laugh?

"That does amaze me; Lindir is normally less than subtle. Whatever the case, shall we get out of the rain?" He suggested. "I am soaking wet and you have been standing out here longer."

"I don't mind so much. Where I grew up in England, all it ever did was rain. I'm used to it, and sometimes I liked to go for walks in woods while it was raining. It reminds me of home." Estelmir replied.

"Glorfindel, since I am nearly positive you are eavesdropping somewhere, go back to the house of healing. I am taking the afternoon off." Elrond said, turning to face the council house. Sure enough, Glorfindel stuck his head out from behind the railing.

"_Be iest lín. _(As you wish)" Glorfindel said with a wink and walked off in the direction of the house of healing.

"Do I want to ask why he was listening?" Estelmir inquired.

"Blackmail, I would assume." Elrond said with a shrug. "Let's go inside." He didn't lead her to the council office, but instead to the smaller building next door.

"Is this your house?" She asked, looking up at the deck on the second floor that was lined with many flowerboxes full of bright flowers that draped over the railings.

"It is." He said digging his keys out of a pocket in the lining of his robes. "Elladan and Elrohir live here too, of course." He didn't know why he brought her here, really. Barring the fact that Lindir would be in the council office catching up on paperwork. Lindir hadn't forgotten Elrond's comment about him being the local philanthropist and had been a royal pain in the ass since. Yes, his house was definitely safer. …Even if he was alone with the one person in middle earth he was terrified of being alone with. With a sigh, he pushed open the door and led Estelmir inside.

What was once a beautifully furnished sitting room and foyer was now a make-shift study with books piled about in haphazard stacks. It was spotlessly clean, though. Neatly tended house plants hung from wide rafters below the ceiling, giving the room a soft, earthy feel. In the center of the room was a small round table with three of the ornate plush chairs that had once been part of the foyer's furnishings. The table was half covered with books and scrolls, not unlike the rest of the room. In the far corner was a small oaken desk with only a large leather tome and a half empty bottle of wine sitting on it. There were two matching arched doorways on either side of the room, with a large spiral staircase on the far end that led to the second floor. The air smelt faintly of a pleasant mix of wet earth and old paper. Estelmir immediately liked this room. It was, in her opinion, the perfect place to curl up with a book and forget about the world for a while. It would be even nicer in the winter with a fire crackling merrily in the hearth behind the staircase.

"Come with me, I am sure we can find something dry for you to wear." Elrond said and gestured for her to follow him through the doorway on the right side. He opened the drapes to let some light into the darkened room. This room was a bedchamber fit for a queen. A huge bed with an emerald green canopy dominated half the room. There were three large wardrobes and several bookcases arranged the wall near the door to foyer, and a large writing desk in the corner beside the far wall, which was really more windows than wall. "I am sure you can find something in here that will fit. Relatively, at least. There is a wash room through there." He said, pointing to a smaller door between the windows and the head of the large bed.

"Was this Arwen's room?" Estelmir asked, without thinking.

"It was, but… Nothing. Never mind. When you've found something to change into, come back out into the study. I will make some tea." Elrond replied wearily. He shut the door to the study behind him silently. She watched him go, and immediately wished she'd kept her mouth shut. The last thing she wanted to do now was say something stupid that upset or offended Elrond. Estelmir shook her head slowly and went into the bathroom. Obviously, someone must have maintained this room, or Elrond used it as a guest room. The bathroom was small, but well furnished with a fancy little bathtub and vanity with a matching bench to sit on. In the corner a small wrought metal shelf held fresh towels and wash cloths. Estelmir stripped of her soaking wet clothes and hung them on the edge of the tub to dry. She took a towel and wrapped it around herself while she went back into Arwen's room to look for something to wear.

The first wardrobe was nothing but jewelry. She'd never seen so much gold and silver all together in one place. She closed it, not wanting to touch anything seeing as most of it looked like it was worth more than she was. In the next she found unreasonably luxurious bedclothes and lingerie. None of which she was sure would ever fit her. _Arwen must have been really beautiful. _Estelmir thought to herself as she ran her thumb across the embroidery on the sleeve of a nightgown. The third wardrobe was filled with filled the most lavish gowns she'd ever seen.

"Bloody hell, the queen would be jealous of these." Estelmir whispered. _Does he really expect me to wear one of these? _She pondered, looking through them. In the end, she found a royal blue gown made of gorgeous crushed velvet with silver flowers embroidered all over it with pearls for embellishment. It was significantly smaller in the bust and height than the rest of the gowns, so Estelmir assumed it had probably been something Arwen had worn as a teen or young woman. It was still a little too long for her, and she had to lift it when she walked to keep it from dragging on the floor. Warily, she looked at her reflection in the enormous mirror mounted on the wall on the other side of the bed. The dress actually suited her well aside from being a bit too long and too roomy in the bosom. Though, it had to be cardinal sin to wear something like this with her hair in such a mess. She frowned at her braids that were now all frizzy from being in the rain.

"Oh well." She muttered and took a deep breath as she went back out into the study. Elrond was seated at the table reading a letter. He also had brought out a teapot, two cups and what looked like scones. He looked up as she entered the room and quietly shut the door behind her. He couldn't help but smile as she struggled to walk in the gown that was far too long for her. He remembered that gown. It was the very first one Arwen had ever made. She had a special love for designing dresses, and little did Estelmir know that she had lovingly hand sewn every one of them.

"That looks nice on you. A bit too long though, _pen-neth."_ He said with a wink as she carefully took a seat and smoothed the fabric beneath her. "Here, have some tea. It is chamomile with spearmint."

"Are you sure it isn't sage?" She asked, grinning as she recalled what Glorfindel had told her about his tea mix-up courtesy of the twins. He only shook his head and laughed.

"No, no sage." He said he with the faintest trace of a smile. "But I was thinking; would you like to stay here? You could have Arwen's room. It would have to be better than the spare room above the kitchens where you are staying now. You _are _my apprentice, after all." She stared blankly, hardly believing what she'd heard. In the silence that followed, Elrond questioned his own sanity at inviting her to live with him and the twins.

"But… what about all her clothes and things?" Estelmir asked. "None of them will fit me."

"I will have Elladan and Elrohir pack them away. Her Jewelry, you can wear if you like. I am sure she would want someone to enjoy it." Elrond said off-handedly. It wasn't letting go, or coming to terms with Arwen's passing to finally pack away her things, however. He wasn't even entirely sure what had made him decide to have her stay here. Maybe it was her infectious smile or intriguing sense of humor, but he had to admit that he felt at ease in her company. Maybe it was simply that just speaking with her lightened his heart ever so slightly. The sound of the front door opening with a loud creak broke the awkward silence.

"Oh? I hope I am not interrupting anything." One of the twins said with a naughty smirk as he entered. Elrohir, it had to be considering the condition Elladan was in. He was clad in well-worn leather armor and a forest green colored cloak that hung about him like a limp rag from how soaked it was. His hair fell over his shoulders like a wet mop someone had dropped in a bucket of black ink.

"Not particularly. There is some tea left if you would like some." Elrond said, pulling a few books off the empty chair so he could sit. "All is quiet outside I trust?"

"Aye. Though, not all the news is good news. One of the orcs had this on it. We think it might be something like what we found with the fire in Lothlorien." Elrohir said, rummaging through his waist pouch. He handed Elrond a small scrap of battered parchment. "Glorfindel could not read it, but I figured you could." Elrond took it from him and scanned the parchment quickly. His face paled.

"We need to send word to Rohan. The orcs intend to take Helm's Deep one month past the date of Midsummer." Elrond explained, and rose from the chair. "Elrohir, I need Glorfindel and Haldir to meet with me here after their shifts are over. Tell no one else about this. The fewer people that know, the safer it will be. I will draft a letter to Galadriel. Or Send Haldir to speak with her. Rohan is in shambles, a shadow of its former glory. They stand no chance, and Rivendell alone can offer little aid. Of course it could have been planted there to mislead us as well…"

"What is Helm's Deep?" Estelmir asked, taking a sip of her tea while Elrond ranted mostly to himself as Elrohir really wasn't listening.

"An old ruined fortress in the kingdom of Rohan. It was once a mighty structure, but now like much of Gondor, and the rest of Rohan, has fallen to ruin. Though still to this day, the walls have only been breached but once." Elrohir explained. "Mostly the elves stay out of the affairs of men, but the orcs are a problem for all of us. My sister, I suppose, would not want us to leave them to their fates either."

"No, she would not have wanted that." Elrond agreed. "Elrohir, would you mind packing up Arwen's things and putting them in the attic? Estelmir will be staying here so, she will need somewhere to sleep."

"Sure, I can do that. I will take care of it tonight after I get a hold of Haldir and Lord Glorfindel." He said nonchalantly. "It will be nice to have your apprentice stay here. Besides, this place could use a woman's touch – in more ways than one, right _Ada?" _Elrohir continued and gave Elrond a sly wink. He scoffed and cast his eyes downward.

"I am going to have a bath and change into dry clothes." Elrond said in a somewhat peeved tone and rose from his chair. Elrohir and Estelmir watched him scale the stairs in silence. She could tell he was positively fuming.

"Huh, he took that better than I thought he would." Elrohir mused, still gazing at the now vacant stairs.

"What? The news of the orcs' plans? So you did know what it said?" Estelmir inquired.

"No. I just more or less told him he needs to get laid and he just went upstairs instead of having a fit like he normally does when Elladan or I make a comment like that." Elrohir explained. "It is a good sign, I think." He told her before leaving to find Haldir.

Estelmir sat alone in the study clutching her teacup in unsteady hands. Her mind was in turmoil. For the first time in years, she felt like a child. She was powerless to do anything to help her family. And, in spite of herself, she was slowly falling hopelessly in love with the lord of Imladris. There was no way she could deny it anymore. Or, at the very least, she'd give anything for the ability to somehow heal his wounded heart. Someone so selfless and kind didn't deserve to suffer as he had. She glanced back toward the stairs, suddenly feeling completely lost and alone. She was a stranger here, really. Nothing more. Estelmir left the study and curled up on the huge bed in Arwen's room. She buried her face in a satin pillow and silently cried herself into a fitful sleep.


	12. A Kiss Goodnight

**Pairings (this chapter):** Gil-Galad/OC, Elrond/OC

**Warnings (this chapter):** Nothing

**Notes:** And finally, we are getting somewhere. lol. Oh man, I like this chapter a lot and I hope you all do too.

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Kiss Goodnight**

_No! Not this dream! Wake up! _ Estelmir's consciousness screamed as she looked down at herself, as the vision that brought her so much torment lately began yet again. For the first time, though, she forced herself awake. For a moment, she was disoriented. She didn't remember the satin pillows she had her face pressed against, and wasn't she supposed to be outside on a summer day standing on a stone patio somewhere? _Oh. _So that was why the pillow was wet. She must have fallen asleep crying while she was having her little breakdown. Either way, it was now late at night if the stars she saw twinkling in the sky through the large windows were a sign.

The first thing Estelmir noticed upon lifting her head was that she was very snugly tucked into a warm blanket that someone, assumedly Elrond, had thrown over her. It was a good thing, really. It was nearly winter and the nights were getting cold. She felt guilty. He had enough of his own worries, surely. Yet here_ she_ was crying like a child. Even so, he had been kind enough to look after her. What had he thought when he saw her here like this, curled into a little ball with her knees tucked up to her chest crying into a pillow?

"I am stronger than this." Estelmir whispered to the empty room, but deep down she knew the only thing she really wanted was for someone to hold her close and tell her everything would be all right. Even if it was a lie. It was really out of character for her to be like this. However, her family had never been threatened before and she couldn't do a damn thing to help them. She really was at the end of her emotional strength. She cursed under her breath in frustration and sat up. She needed to do something to occupy her mind, or at least think things over sensibly. It would be more productive than crying some more as her eyes began to burn anew.

Blinking away tears, she dragged herself out of the bed and went into the bathroom where she found her clothes to be dry and neatly folded on the bench near the vanity. As quietly as she could, she changed into them and slipped on her worn leather sandals that she'd been wearing since she wound up in Rivendell. She found an ornate brush with silver and gold inlay in the vanity and used it to do her best to fix her messy, frizzed hair. Satisfied, she went to replace Arwen's dress in the wardrobe but found it be empty. _How did Elrohir do this without me hearing? _She thought, and hung the dress back up anyhow. Maybe she would ask Elrond if she could make a few alterations to it. She knew how to sew and it would be relatively easy to hem up the bottom so it didn't drag and put a few darts in the bust. Taking care to be quiet, Estelmir shut the door behind her and tip-toed her way through the study. Just as she grasped the large brass door knob, a voice called to her.

"If you go near the woods at night be mindful of the wolves." Elrond said from where he sat at the desk in the corner with his back to her. The bottle of wine that had been there before was now completely empty with a fancy crystal glass next to it. Also empty. He had taken off his brocade and coat and rolled up the sleeves on his white undershirt which was left untucked from his loose-fitting brown pants. She was a little surprised how much the slightly disheveled appearance suited him. He did seem to be sober, at least.

"I was just going to go for a walk. I need to think about some things." Estelmir replied.

"I find the gardens are a good place for that." He said shortly, not turning to face her.

"Do you… want to come with me?" She asked, hesitantly. He seemed to ignore her, but eventually sighed in a resigned manner and got up from his chair.

"Perhaps it will do me some good." He said mostly to himself. "You will need a coat; it is cold." He added and threw the champagne gold colored overcoat he must have taken off before over her shoulders. Gratefully, she slipped her arms into the sleeves which were much too long. Luckily it was cut to hang just below his waist-line so it didn't drag on the ground as Arwen's dress had. Instead it fell slightly below her knees. It was far too big for her, but still rather comfortable to wear and the silk lining felt nice against her bare arms.

They walked in silence, the water thundering down the great falls in the distance being the only sound in the still night. It wasn't an awkward or strained silence, and in spite of him being the source of a good amount of her worries, Estelmir found Elrond's presence to be comforting. She fought to keep quiet. There were a million things she wanted to say all bottled up inside, but at least for once she understood that it just wasn't the time.

"You do not have anyone waiting for you at home? A lover or a husband?" Elrond asked, breaking the silence as they passed through the large wrought iron archway at the entrance to the gardens. Even in the darkness, the flowers that lined the narrow pathway seemed to glow faintly. During the day the gardens were aflame with vibrant, breathtaking color. At night, the scene was infinitely peaceful, almost somber. Everything seemed to be bathed in hazy moonlight, if only it weren't so cold it would be the perfect evening. Estelmir shoved her hands in her armpits in an attempt to keep them warm.

"No. I just never really cared about any of that drama. I was always too busy with my nose in a book or practicing for archery competitions. I have friends, don't get me wrong, but for the most part I have always been kind of a loner." Estelmir explained as they rounded a bend that led to the area in the very center of the gardens where a large pond reflected the moonlit sky on its clear surface. It was incredibly beautiful at night. Even though it was late autumn, a few frogs could still be heard croaking in the distance. Elrond walked ahead and leaned on the wooden railing overlooking the water. He seemed pensive, or lost in thought at least.

"I do not sleep much." He said when Estelmir came to stand beside him. "I hate to sleep alone. Of all the things I had to learn to live with after Celebrian's departure that was the one thing I could never get used to." As if to answer him, somewhere in the gardens behind them a lone bird sang a lilting melody as the large bell in the tower at the far end of the valley tolled the hour.

"It's midnight." Estelmir observed, counting the chimes. The bird twittered again, now in a tree above them from the sound of it.

"And that…That is a nightingale." Elrond said in a quiet tone barely above a whisper. "I understand now."

"But it's not midsummer." She pointed out.

"The vision implies we would have been here before." Elrond responded, blankly. Not quite knowing what to say, she just took a step closer to him and watched the rippling reflection of the moon on the water. He was right; in his vision the children had told him to go to their 'special place'. So obviously there must be something important that would happen in that spot. "There will not be any lessons for you tomorrow. So you can come late if you would prefer. I want to see if I can fix you. " He said when she didn't reply and rested his hand against her back.

"Okay." She whispered and unconsciously leaned into the touch. "Are you afraid of losing people you get too close to? Is that why you keep everyone at an arm's length?" Estelmir asked, suddenly.

"Yes. I suppose. My life has been marked with much loss." Elrond answered. "It is not something I do intentionally. And I think Glorfindel and my sons are right – it is time I stopped pushing everyone away. Sometimes, though, I do not know how not to."

"You won't have to sleep alone anymore, if you don't want to." Estelmir told him, looking up into his stormy grey eyes.

"Are you implying that you wish to sleep with me?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm happy just to be close to you, I think." Estelmir answered bravely and laid her hand on top of his on the wooden railing and blushed furiously.

"Do not expect too much from me." Elrond told her bluntly. "But I… I am content to be close to you as well, _Pen-neth._" It was true, really. He honestly meant it, which was something new for him. He had not felt that way in a long time, not since Gil-Galad's death anyway. Mentally, he thanked the Valar they were alone. He didn't really feel like sharing this moment with anyone but her.

"I always thought falling in love with someone took time and anyone who thought they were in love after only knowing someone for a few weeks was an idiot." Estelmir said humorously. "Looks like I'm a hypocrite."

"To actually love someone does take longer. To care for them so much that it feels like you are in love does not, however. In time, you will know the difference, _pen-vuil_. (Dear One)" Elrond replied with a smile. "We should head back soon. I do not think I feel like answering a million questions from the twins about where we have been."

"Oh. Me neither. That's… awkward." Estelmir answered. "There's just one thing…"

"Hmm? Yes?"

"Would you kiss me?" _Oh gods you idiot… why… _She mentally berated herself, remembering Glorfindel's comment about knowing how 'handle' him. That probably wasn't the way. _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Why can I never keep my mouth shut? _ It felt as though her heart had leapt into her throat. Elrond gave her an odd look, but to her surprise he laughed. It was a good sound, and relief flooded through her. She hadn't made him angry, at least. After all this, Estelmir did _not _want to do something stupid to drive him away. The nightingale in the tree twittered in approval as well.

"And here I thought I would have to ask." Elrond said, his eyes twinkling mischievously. He pulled her into a snug embrace and ran his thumb across her lower lip. She shivered involuntarily and closed her eyes as their lips touched in the gentlest kiss. The contrast of his warm lips touching her cold ones left her whole body tingling. She felt giddy and light headed as she reached out and clung to him like an elfling. He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled her face against his chest and held him tight. It was a simple thing really, a kiss. But somehow it felt incredibly liberating, as though a great weight had been lifted from his spirit. He also had to admit that warmth of her body against his felt divine.

"You smell good." Estelmir murmured as she noticed that he smelled faintly of sweet floral cologne and the woods after a rainstorm. It was a cool, yet earthy scent and was incredibly enticing.

"You never cease to be amusing." He commented and ruffled her hair. "Now we _really_ should be going."

"Oh, _fine._" Estelmir replied playfully and allowed herself to be led back to Elrond's home with her hand in his.

* * *

Aine and Jenny's journey across the plains of Rohan with Arwen had been uneventful thus far. They were now on their own and steadily heading north as they had parted ways with the two riders of Rohan that had escorted them to the northern border. They were making better time than expected. If they continued at this pace, they would be in Rivendell just as winter was beginning. The three women rode in silence, keeping off the roads where possible. It was only when leaving Rohan that they noticed the orcs camped out sporadically near the border.

"It's like they're planning an attack or something." Jenny whispered, observing the foul creatures as they ripped apart the carcass of some beast and roasted scraps of meat in a bonfire. Aine nodded in agreement.

"Are they smart enough for that?" The older woman asked, looking to Arwen who eyed the nearby encampment warily as she formulated a plan to avoid them. "I heard they are pretty stupid creatures while I was in Edoras."

"No. In fact I wrote to my father under the guise of one of Rohan's Shieldmaidens that we thought they might be taking orders from someone who is. Judging from his reply, they are even harassing the elven cities. We have to be especially careful near Rivendell. There is little cover there outside of the valley." Arwen explained. "Either way, follow me and keep quiet." She led them through a muddy swamp that was nearly dried up due to lack of rain and safely away from the small campsite. The orcs didn't seem to notice their presence at all. They continued on in silence for a time until Arwen was confident that they were a safe distance from any orcs and they made camp for the night.

They built a small fire and Arwen stayed up to take first watch while the other two gratefully rested. She sat on an old decaying log and watched the smoke rise in soft spirals toward the night sky with a distant expression on her face. She wasn't worried about the fire; they were a good distance from anything but a pack of wolves hunting nearby. And any orc that happened to look up would likely think it was another of their bonfires. The inborn talent nearly all elves possessed that gave them the ability to hear the voice of the trees had served Arwen well for years to travel safely and tonight was no different. She was startled out of her thoughts as Jenny quietly sat beside on the old rotten log.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked, sensing that Arwen was deep in thought.

"What was Gil-Galad like? My father never spoke of him. I suspect it was because his death tore him to pieces for quite some time." Arwen inquired curiously.

"Where to start…" Jenny replied, fondly remembering the first time they'd met. "I was six years old when I met him…"

* * *

Jenny might have met Gil-Galad when she was six years old, but it wasn't until she was twenty-three that she saw him for the second time. She'd been studying in a college in England in pursuit of a degree in teaching. She hated everything about it. Jenny never knew what she wanted to for a career, but teaching was definitely not it. She lived with her mother, Aine, in a small hamlet outside of London, but Tanwen and House Carter were paying for her education. So, she never really had a choice in her studies. As such, she didn't have a choice about being forced to move to Carterhaugh to continue her education in Scotland.

Jenny hated living at the family estate. She felt like a prisoner. She had no life outside of the campus and was expected home early days to keep her out of trouble. Women of House Carter did NOT go get plastered at the bar or frat parties. And they CERTAINLY DID NOT wake up hung over with strange men at least twice a week. Jenny was a social butterfly, so this was some kind of unreasonable torture. What business was it of Tanwen's what she did with her own time, money and… body? Which was why, one day, she ventured into the woods to see Tam Lin. Partly she did it because she was curious about the fallen elven king. But in reality it was mostly because visiting him was the only way she could break the rules a bit. That, and she really wanted someone – anyone – to talk to that wasn't Tanwen. The woman was a miserable old bitch and even her daughter, Aine, would be the first to attest to that.

Tam remembered her, of course. Jenny would spend hours with him just talking or walking through the woods at his side. Theirs was an easy, comfortable friendship. It wasn't long before she started falling mindlessly in love him. It wasn't like any of her countless drunken flings. She honestly cared for Tam and wanted nothing more than to free him. She wanted for him to be free, even knowing they could never be. She loved him enough to let someone else have him, so long as he was happy.

"Are you lonely here by yourself?" Jenny had asked one afternoon as the two of them sat together on the banks of the small river that ran through the woods sharing some scones she'd pilfered from the manor's kitchen. It was early summer and the woods were alive with birdsong and vibrantly colored flowers dotted the landscape.

"Very." He said, looking up at the clouded sky. "I went from being a venerated king to nothing in the blink of eye. I also was torn away from my lover under the worst of circumstances and now have only the squirrels for company for the most part. And you, of course."

"If it makes you feel any better, you're the only company I have. I don't count Tanwen or anyone at the college that I'm not allowed to associate with anyway." Jenny replied miserably.

It was some time later that year that they began having the affair that got Jenny cast out of House Carter. It was the last time they met, that they touched for the first time. They did so, understanding that whatever love they shared was one that could never be. After all, how could it ever work in the end? He was immortal, she would be there and gone in what may have seemed like mere moments to him. Still, the night she shared with him was the most magical thing she'd ever experienced. How was it that a man could have such a light, warm tough? And, it was by no means her first time.

Before Jenny was forced to live in Carter Hall, she was something a die-hard partyer. It really was a wonder she'd never gotten pregnant before that, really. It was that fateful night that he'd given Jenny his bow. He was never much use as an archer, anyhow. Jenny on the other hand, wasn't too bad at it. They'd spent many hours laughing together as he'd tried to teach her how to properly shoot.

Even long after they'd been forced to part, she never stopped loving him. Jenny married twice. Both marriages ended in bitter divorce. The second one very nearly took Lorelei from her. Lorelei, sixteen at the time, hated the man. No matter what path she chose, Jenny's heart could never let go of the memories of time spent with Gil-Galad. In the end, she accepted it. Every time she looked into Lorelei's eyes, she could see him there. Every time her daughter smiled, she could recall his laughter and their walks through the woods. In time, it was enough for her and Lorelei was the most cherished thing she had. There were times when she wished she could just die to end the loneliness, but being responsible for Lorelei's well-being prevented her from doing anything stupid. So the half-elf soon became her reason for living as well.

"_Uivelin le._ (I will always love you)" Jenny had whispered, facing the woods on the on the day she left Carterhaugh for good. She prayed that somehow he could hear her.

"_Guren nallatha nalú achenin le. _(My heart shall weep until I see thee again)" Gil-Galad had said to the silent woods as the whispers of the trees told him of her permanent departure.

* * *

Morning in Rivendell brought the first clear signs of winter as a light dusting of snow covered the ground. Looking out the large window in her room, Estelmir could see a few elflings running around throwing powdery snowballs at each other on the road below the council building. She smiled, recalling fond memories of her own shenanigans as a child. She had gotten in trouble countless times running amuck with her cousins. It was always fun until someone got hurt – then it was hilarious. And she usually wasn't the one getting hurt. But, she was the one who usually got the most scolding. Absently, she pressed her fingers against her lips.

It had really happened, of course. The kiss. Her first thought was that it was dream, but it couldn't have been as she had woken up still wrapped in Elrond's brocade overcoat. She hadn't slept with him, though. He'd made her go to her own room, using not wanting to explain it to the twins as an excuse. Whatever the case, she knew at least that she didn't need to worry about what he thought of her so much anymore. It was an incredibly euphoric feeling to know that he was willing to accept her, and to crawl out of his shell a bit. Nothing would happen too fast, she knew, which was completely fine. She was by nature a very patient person.

"Come what may, I know what has become of me is not what any of my loved ones would have wanted. I will give this a chance." Elrond had said in a soft whisper that only she could hear as he tucked her into bed. He hadn't even tried to ask for his coat back, something told him it would be a cold day in Mordor that she gave it up. A light knock on the door drew her attention away from watching the children play.

"Yes?" She asked, hurriedly taking Elrond's coat off and tossing it behind the bed canopy. She wasn't sure if he'd told the twins anything and she didn't want to be the one to do it.

"Hey, good morning. _Ada _has already gone to work at the house of healing. He said to tell you could go in late. Also, Lord Glorfindel is here. He wants to speak with you." Elladan told her. It had to be Elladan, unless Elrohir was now wrapped up in bandages too. He seemed to be recovering quickly, at least.

"Huh? What does he need? Did I make a mess of something at the house of healing?" She asked worriedly.

"Not that I know of." Elladan answered with a shrug. "I would not keep him waiting, though." Quickly, she fixed her hair and slipped on her shoes. She didn't have any clothes here yet to bother changing into something clean. She would before she went to see Elrond, though.

Glorfindel was sitting on a small stone bench outside the front door waiting for her. He wore a dark wool cloak that was in stark contrast with his light golden mane, but it suited him well. Something told Estelmir that Glorfindel was one of those lucky bastards that could look good in anything.

"You were looking for me?" She asked, brushing the snow off a stone wall near the bench before she sat there. She wished she _had _taken Elrond's coat. It was bloody cold. She shivered and rubbed her hands together.

"Yes I was." He said with a smirk. "I was hoping you might tell me what happened after Elrond sent me away." Estelmir raised her eyebrows. Like hell if she'd be made to talk that easily.

"We had tea, and he asked me if I'd like to stay here in Arwen's old room. That's all really." Estelmir told him, vaguely. She was a horrible liar.

"Eh, I can tell you are lying, or at least leaving something important out. Ah well, we have an important guest who asked to speak with you. So, you might want to go make yourself presentable. Then meet her in the gardens by the pond. Do you know where that is?" Glorfindel explained.

"Yes. But, who wants to see me?" She inquired, nervously.

"Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien. I am not sure what she wants, but it is probably some cryptic nonsense that you will not understand until the next age. Best of luck. I will tell Elrond where you are." Glorfindel said nonchalantly.

About an hour later, bathed, in clean clothes and with her hair finally done up properly Estelmir found herself in the gardens. There were two people standing by the pond. The most beautiful woman she'd ever laid eyes on, and Lord Celeborn who she'd met a few days ago. Odd, he should have returned to Lothlorien. The woman, Galadriel she assumed, was like nothing she'd seen before. She looked young and fair, but in her stance and the mannerisms she used when she spoke to her husband Estelmir could see countless ages. She knew Galadriel was older than Elrond from some what she'd read in the library, but how old exactly, she wasn't sure. She turned to face Estelmir. Her flawless curled blonde locks and silken white gown seemed to flow like water about her she moved. Her ageless face broke into a warm grin.

"Lady Estelmir Dulin." She said in greeting, her voice clear like a bell.

"Lady Galadriel. Lord Celeborn." She answered respectfully and slowly stepped forward. She wondered if that grace that nearly all the elves possessed in some quantity was something she would ever master. Probably not. She was always pretty clumsy. It would take a few ages, maybe. If she chose immortality.

"It is good to meet you, young one." Galadriel said softly. "I assume you wondering why I called for you to come speak with me, and here of all places." Estelmir wasn't sure she liked where this was going, but she nodded silently.

"Do not look so worried." Celeborn said kindly.

"I wanted to give you some advice on how to deal with Elrond." Galadriel told her. "And yes, I know about last night. Or rather, now I do seeing as there is little else going on your mind right now."

"I… what?" She squeaked in undignified manner. "You can see my thoughts?"

"Yes, just as you are slowly mastering the same power. Did you know that Celebrian, Elrond's wife who has long since departed for Valinor is my daughter?" Galadriel inquired.

"No. I didn't." Estelmir answered, eyes wide. Celebrian must have been beautiful to have been this woman's daughter. Likewise, the same could be true of Arwen.

"Elrond is like a son to me. So if you can bring him happiness, it would mean a lot to me. But my advice: do not forget about your own happiness. You will need limitless patience to get anywhere with him. He can be frustrating at times, but he means well - always." Galadriel explained. "Soon, you will have to leave Rivendell for a while. Elrond knows of this for he is the one who has foreseen it. But whatever trials await you, do not forget that he cares greatly for you. Most importantly, do not give up hope."

"I will have to… leave? Why?" Estelmir asked, uncertainly.

"I cannot say. The vision was unclear even for Elrond. But that is all I can tell you." Galadriel said in clear dismissal. "Elrond does not trust easily. You will have to earn that honor." She added before sending her away. Just when Estelmir was so sure she could stop worrying about everything for a little while, Galadriel had given her something else to think about…

* * *

In his office in the house of healing, Elrond was nearly buried in paperwork. _This is what I get for taking an afternoon off, I should not be surprised. _He scolded himself as he fished an official looking letter bearing the seal of Rohan out of the pile. It was addressed from the shieldmaiden he'd been corresponding with about the orc situation. He'd have to warn her about the note Elrohir had found on the orcs in his response this time. Hopefully, the courier wouldn't be intercepted. There really wasn't any other way to communicate with Rohan and Gondor other than by way of courier.

* * *

Lord Elrond Peredhel,

I thank you for your council and the news of the movements of the orcs near Rivendell. I wish you luck in keeping them at bay. I must leave Rohan shortly and will not be available for correspondence. Please address any further concerns to the captain of the guard.

On another note, I hope the twins are well and not giving you too much trouble. By the time you read this, I should be halfway home. I miss you, _Ada,_ and I am sorry. I have a lot of explaining to do, but hopefully you can forgive me.

With Love

Arwen Undomiel

I am not, in fact a shieldmaiden of Rohan, but I may as well be.

* * *

Elrond stared at the letter in shock. It had to be a prank, it wasn't possible. There was no way Arwen could be alive. Yet, he hoped desperately that it was true. At the same time though, he worried for her safety. It would be a long journey from Rohan and may the Valar protect her if she had been foolish enough to travel alone. Elrond honestly didn't care what her reasons were, if she was truly alive, he felt like he could forgive her for just about anything stupid she might have done.

"Estelmir will be late. Galadriel asked for her for some reason." Glorfindel said from the doorway of the office. "Huh? Are you all right? You look as white as a sheet." He added, noticing the expression on Elrond's face and walked over to stand near him.

"Arwen is alive." He said simply and laid the letter down on the desk with shaking hands.

"It is about time." Glorfindel said with a sigh and read over the letter. "Please do not be angry with me but I have known for a long time. She made me promise I would not tell you."

"I think I will let her explain when she gets here." Elrond said, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He was a mess of conflicting emotions after his conversation with Estelmir last night already. This on top of it was overwhelming.

"_If _she gets here. That note about the orcs planning to attack Helm's Deep is not a false alarm. Lothlorien's scouts told us today that they are amassing near the northern border of Rohan. If Arwen gets through there she will be safe. But her chances are slim." Glorfindel told him. "I would not worry. Arwen is strong and smart. She knows the land well and she can wield a sword with the fury of the Valar themselves. The poor orcs would not know what hit them. Her skill now, puts most of the March Guard to shame. She is an atrocious archer, though." Elrond only shook his head, hardly believing the words.

"What does Galadriel want with Estelmir?" He asked, looking up.

"I have no idea." The Seneschal replied. "But I do know she would not tell me a damn thing about what happened yesterday after you sent me off. I am sorely disappointed."

"Good." Elrond replied, giving him a wry glance. "It is none of your business."

"…Which is why I am glad I decided to take a detour through the gardens on my way back in from my shift with the March Guard last night." Glorfindel commented in a triumphant tone. "You call _that _a kiss?" Elrond moaned and hid his face in his hands.

"This is your fault, you know." He muttered. "But… thank you."

"You are most welcome." Glorfindel said, sticking out his tongue a bit. He might have been old as dirt and a reborn hero of legend, but Glorfindel was something of an elfling at heart. "By the way, there is something else. Now, I do not want to send you off into a fit of cardiac arrest, or ruin this fragile budding relationship with Estelmir… But…" His voice faltered.

"What?" Elrond asked, not liking the balrog slayer's worried expression. It was very uncharacteristic for Glorfindel to worry about something, or take _anything_ seriously for that matter.

"Ereinion Gil-Galad is alive."


	13. An Unexpected Conspiracy

**Pairings (this chapter):** Elrond/OC

**Warnings (this chapter):** Nothing, really.

**Notes:** Sorry for taking so long to update. Life's been a mess over here. :c And again, thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 13: An Unexpected Conspiracy**

Elrond felt faint. His heart pounded audibly and his palms felt sweaty. The room seemed to spin in his vision momentarily. Ereinion Gil-Galad was alive? How? Where? What would happen now? Whatever the case, he knew firmly in his heart that their love was one that was never meant to be. It pained him greatly, but he knew the relationship they had once shared was forever in the past. Shakily, he got up from his chair and tried to dash rebellious thoughts of the passion they once shared from his mind. He paced aimlessly for a moment until he found the will to speak.

"How?" Was all he could say as he looked at Glorfindel with a lost and somewhat tortured expression on his face.

"I have no idea. If you are all right, we can go ask him." Elrond only nodded and followed Glorfindel out of the office in a daze. 'Ereinion Gil-Galad is alive.' Those words had taken his life, and everything he had come to believe and tossed it upside down mercilessly in an instant.

* * *

Rather than stressing over what Galadriel had said about her having to leave Rivendell, Estelmir recalled Glorfindel's comment that she probably wouldn't understand anything the Lady of the Wood had said until the next age - if she was lucky. Instead, she made a note to remember it while she silently pondered her situation with Elrond as she walked along the cobblestone road leading to the house of healing.

Patience. Obviously that was the key here. Luckily, patience was something Estelmir possessed in vast quantities. It helped significantly that trying to get into his pants was about the farthest thing from her mind where he was concerned. In all honestly, she couldn't help feeling a bit… Inadequate. The kiss in the garden the night before had been her first. Estelmir also had absolutely zero concept of romance and only slightly more tact. She hoped to the Gods she didn't make an ass of herself. Completely absorbed in her thoughts, she walked right into an elf leaning against the decorative railing near the council building and nearly fell.

"Oh god I am sorry!" Estelmir cried and stepped back awkwardly. He turned to look at her, surprised. It seemed he was no less lost in thought than she was. Either way, he appeared a little different than the rest of the elves. He was tall, with a muscular build and long dark brown hair. He wore an ornate golden filigree headpiece that wrapped around the back of his head. His weather-worn leather clothing was in stark contrast to his noble bearing. Something about him seemed oddly familiar, yet she was sure she'd never met this elf before.

"It couldn't be…" He said, scrutinizing her. "But it would have to be." Estelmir noted the way he spoke sounded a lot less formal than the other elves.

"We haven't met before, I think. Sorry for running into you. I'm Estelmir Dulin – apprentice to Lord Elrond." She explained hastily.

"You're also the daughter of Jenny Carter, right?" He inquired, giving her a sideways glance.

"I – yes!" She gasped in disbelief. "My mother – is she safe? ! Wait… who are you?" A million questions raced through her mind as she stared at the stranger, her emerald eyes wide.

"He is Ereinion Gil-Galad, the last high king of the Noldor and founder of Imladris." Lindir said in an icy tone as he observed their conversation from the porch of the council building above them. "You are too young to know, I suppose."

"Not really. I've read all about the war of the ring and the events concerning the last alliance and how Isildur kept the ring. Err, well, I got Erestor to explain a lot of it since I'm not doing too well learning Sindarin. But it all said that Gil-Galad died. Unless… Were you reborn like Glorfindel?" Estelmir asked curiously.

"No. I never died; I was injured and taken prisoner. It is a long story." Gil-Galad explained. "As for how I know your mother… That is complicated at best. I would like to say she's safe, but I don't know. She is here in this world somewhere. Your grandmother is as well."

"Complicated, is it?" Lindir muttered and walked back into the council hall, nearly slamming the door behind him.

"That is most out of character, unless he's had a major change of character in the last age. I wonder what has him so upset." Gil-Galad commented, shaking his head.

"He's jealous, probably." Estelmir replied.

"I would have to say that is most definitely correct." Gil-Galad looked over his shoulder to see Glorfindel approach with none other than Elrond in tow. The lord of Imladris made a quiet sound of disapproval of Lindir's attitude and looked away.

"Jealous? Why?" Gil-Galad asked. "Well, either way, it's good to see you again at long last Elrond. How have you been _Mellon en_? (My friend)"

"I have been... Why not tell me your story first? I wager it is less depressing than mine." Elrond said, looking away. He had the same distant, pained look in his eyes as the morning he'd told Estelmir about some of his past. She sensed excruciating inner turmoil. It was taking everything he to keep his composure. He had reverted to his 'safe place' and would most likely shut everyone and everything out. _He'll be hitting the wine tonight, probably._ Though, there was some deeper meaning behind Elrond's obvious self-inflicted emotional torment. _They were lovers… _Estelmir realized and her heart sank.

"I don't know about that." Gil-Galad said with a charming smile. "My story isn't exactly a fairy tale – even if is remembered as one."

"Tam Lin! You're Tam Lin!" Estelmir interjected, recognizing his accent as having a slight hint of Scottish. He gave her a rueful smile and nodded. "Does that mean…" _…You are my father? _She thought uncertainly, unable to voice the words as her throat had suddenly gone dry.

"You are my daughter, yes." The Noldorin king said calmly.

"_What_?!" Glorfindel cried in shock and looked to Elrond who stared ahead with a completely vacant expression. "…Elrond did you know…?" His voice trailed off as he saw the blank look on Elrond's face.

"She has your eyes." The Peredhel Lord said brokenly. _Was that all? Do I feel the way I do about her because she is _his _daughter? Do I even care about her or am I merely in love with a memory and settling for second-best because I can see his spirit in her? _Elrond mused, hiding his face in his hands. "I need to go." He whispered and left three very confused elves in his wake as he retreated to the relative safety of his study and maybe a bottle of wine.

"What just happened?" Gil-Galad asked, concerned.

"If I had to hazard a guess, I would say he is having an emotional crisis." Glorfindel replied. "Elrond is… a complicated situation."

"I understand." Estelmir said quietly. "I need to follow him. Leave him be for a while please, you two." She continued and bolted off in the direction Elrond had gone.

"What the…?" Gil-Galad muttered. "She is just like her mother, you know. I have known her maybe five minutes and I can tell."

"Overly curious, into everyone else's business, horridly clumsy, hopelessly impulsive and most likely irrevocably in love with someone a few hundred times her age?" Glorfindel asked, comically.

"Yes. _Exactly _like Jenny. But who - ?" Gil-Galad began.

"Elrond." Glorfindel said, giving him a knowing glance.

* * *

Estelmir was forced to climb in through one of the windows in her room. It was a lucky fluke that she hadn't locked it. Elrond had locked the front door and obviously refused to answer it when she rang the old brass bell mounted on the wall beside the door. Momentarily, she wondered if this was really a good idea. Quickly, she gathered her thoughts and pushed open the door to the study. It was empty.

"Elrond?" She called, and received no answer. Calculating her next move, she looked to the ornate spiral staircase that led to the second floor. She hadn't been upstairs, so she really had no idea what was up there. Swallowing her nerves and the growing fear that Elrond would reject her, she started up the stairs.

At the top there was a small sitting area with a few neatly organized bookshelves and some more lovingly tended house plants like the ones in the study. Behind her, facing back toward the front of the house was a solid wall that was painted with a breathtaking woodland scene. The artist must have been truly skilled because it looked as though it could come to life at any second. In the very center were two large oak doors that had an ornate tree carved into them with an ivy leaf pattern as a border. Some of the designs in the wood seemed to have silver inlaid into it to create depth. Taking a deep breath, Estelmir stepped forward and knocked on the door four times. The sound echoed loudly through the silence of the empty upper floor.

"Elrond?" She called again. There was still no answer. With a resigned sigh, she turned around and sat in one of the fancy green plush velvet chairs in the sitting area. _Maybe he's not here? _She thought. "_Now_ what did I do?" She asked of the empty room. The room didn't have answer for her, but a little golden bird with a limp wing twittered loudly from its perch on a window ledge behind her. The window overlooked the patio behind the council building. The same place she'd visited in her dreams, and where a couple days ago she had stood in the rain speaking to Elrond. She looked at the bird quizzically. It tilted its head and flew off. Estelmir sighed and got up. She didn't want to do this, but being the impulsive creature she was - she saw no other option.

Quietly, she pushed one of the huge oaken doors. It moved easily, but with a soft squeak. The room inside was the full length of the house, minus the sitting area outside. Unlike the study downstairs, Elrond's bedroom was immaculately tidy. In the center of the room, on a raised dais was his bed (which was nearly the size of her entire tiny, cramped dorm room at the college). Opposite her she could see the glass doors that must lead to the balcony that was visible from the outside. The room itself was largely open space aside from a few large wardrobe cabinets and a small hearth with carved stone trees that reached the high arched ceiling on either side of it. Overall, it created an elegant, if not intimating effect. On the left side of the room was a small door that was left open. She figured it was probably a washroom. Elrond, however, was not in the room.

Apprehensively, she crossed the room and looked out through the glass doors to the balcony. And there he was, leaning over the railing with his face in his hands. The same golden bird she'd seen by the sitting room window sat on the wooden railing chirping at him. It was almost like the creature was scolding him or something. Elrond apparently ignored the poor little thing entirely. Gathering her courage, Estelmir carefully slid open the glass doors and stepped out onto the balcony beside him. At the sound of the door opening, Elrond finally looked up.

"What are you _doing_ up here?" He asked, glaring at her. The little bird fluttered up into the nearby tree where it watched them in curious silence.

"I was worried about you." She replied and stood next to him. "I know what's wrong, I think."

"You could not even begin to understand." Elrond told her irritably. "Please leave."

"No." She said firmly. "He was your lover once, right? So, what are you so upset about?"

"That is really not any of your…" He sighed and let go of the railing. "Maybe I was wrong. You are _nothing _like him. The fact that you are standing here where common courtesy would dictate otherwise proves that well enough."

"Do you want me to be like him?" Estelmir asked rhetorically. So she was right. Elrond doubted what his heart told him based on her being Gil-Galad's daughter. He thought that maybe the only reason he cared for her was because she was related to him. Or rather, her being Gil-Galad's daughter only served to make a mess out of everything. Well maybe. She honestly wasn't entirely sure what he thinking, but hopefully if she badgered him enough he wouldn't have time to be so broody.

"No. No, I do not want that." He said quietly. "The past is the past and it can be nothing more." Cautiously, Estelmir took his hand in hers and looked up at him pleadingly.

"Trust your heart, and _Estelio enni_. (trust in me)" She whispered, hoping she'd spoken in the Sindarin words correctly. "I am _not_ my father. Not that I know him or anything, but I'm me."

"_Le hannon a tholel, Pen-vuil._ (thank you for coming, dear one)" He said in a considerably calmer tone. Estelmir unfortunately only understood 'thank you' out of what he'd said.

"You're welcome." She answered, sheepishly wishing she'd known what he said but not wanting to ask.

"You have no idea what I said, do you?" He asked, looking at her quizzically. She shook her head and looked at the ground. "You are not your father. Not at all. You do remind of Arwen sometimes, though. She too could see hope in the darkest of places. _Gerich 'ûn sui raw._ (You have a heart like a lion)"

"Now you _know_ I have no idea what you just said." Estelmir complained in exasperation.

"It does not matter. However, it is cold out here and you have no coat. Speaking of which, I am not entirely interested in nursing you back to health if you catch a cold." Elrond told her and gave her a gentle shove back toward the glass doors that she had left wide open. He frowned in disapproval. He was going to have to add a few lessons in tact and common sense to her curriculum. He felt calmer, at least. Whatever Estelmir's intentions were, at least she wasn't giving him much opportunity to fall into despair over petty things. It was petty, really. _Why _am _I so upset? _Elrond asked himself as he entered the room and shut the door behind him. _ How is it that she can make question myself so easily?_

"I'm going to go find my father. I have a lot I'd like to ask him. You know, since I've never met him before." Estelmir said as she followed Elrond into the small sitting room on the upper floor of the house. He wordlessly sat down in one of the chairs. "Would you come with me?" She added when he didn't answer.

"I suppose I should." Elrond said, closing his eyes and leaning back into the chair. "I am curious how he ended up in your world. I was not aware the Noldor that left Arda took prisoners with them. Of course, I know very little of that whole situation. I was never one to run away from my problems. If I was, I would not have chosen this path of eternal life." _ Yet lately I have been doing a lot of running, have I not? _He asked himself silently.

* * *

Following Gil-Galad's advice to find to find the woman Bridgit Miles-Cooke in London had led Bao into yet another dead end. As it happened, Bridgit had passed away two years earlier. She never married, had no children and had been predeceased by her parents and siblings. She'd lived to the ripe old age of ninety four. As a young woman she was a seamstress and later the head of staff for Carterhaugh estate for nearly forty years. After she left House Carter, her health had began slowly declining. She decided to retire to a small house outside of Whitby in England where she had been born and spent most of her younger years. In short, Bridgit had lead a rather quiet and unremarkable life.

Bao wasn't able to find anything of any use. Only a rather interesting file in Whitby's public records that she'd once been arrested for wandering around town naked and three sheets to the wind at the age of twenty-four. Apparently the charges also included assault as she'd put up one hell of a fight. In end, Bao knew it was a lost cause. He did stop by her grave in a small, unassuming cemetery and left her some flowers. The grave's small, and obviously cheap flat headstone was nearly covered in weeds and obviously unmaintained. It said only her name and date of birth and death. Nothing else. No philosophic words of wisdom, or even a mention of any other family members. Bao felt a pang of sadness as he wondered if anyone even remembered the poor woman buried there.

With his hands shoved in the pockets of a tan tweed blazer, Bao slowly walked along an overgrown path leading away from the old cemetery and back into town. _It's strange they buried her there, it seems like the place hasn't been touched in centuries otherwise. _He thought to himself, looking back over his shoulder. It was true though, a few quick glances at the other headstones told him that the majority of the graves were from the early 1800's. They showed obvious neglect as well. Bridgit's resting place seemed to be the only newer grave. Whatever the case, he liked this small town. It was peaceful and everyone he'd run into had been kind and openly helpful. Unbeknownst to him, it was the same town that Lorelei had grown up in at her grandmother's house. A few streets to the left, and he'd have been standing at their front door.

Then the thought came to him that it had been about two years ago that he and Nick, who's real name indeed actually was Nickolas, had began researching the elves. Could it be that Nick had been involved in Bridgit's death? Coming back into the small town, Bao's eyes darted to the large brick building in the center of the block that had seen better days. It was the town hall. He wondered if the coroner's reports would say anything unusual about Bridgit's death. Just as he took a few steps forward, his cell phone rang violently breaking the silence.

"Yes?" He asked, and leaned against the wall beside the door to the town hall.

"Hey Gabe. It's Tom. I got those files you wanted on that Cooke woman. Pretty dull broad. Aside from that one arrest. There's really nothing in there that even says she worked for House Carter. Just that she was 'privately employed'. Can't say I've seen that one before." Tom basically was an over payed nerd that Nick used to hack into government sites when he needed information he couldn't get elsewhere. He knew Bao's real name, of course, but for security reasons they used Aliases over the phone. Tom was the epitome of a geek, but altogether not a bad guy to work with. If nothing else, he was to the point, reliable and didn't ask a lot of questions. And to Bao, he was a valuable ally. Tom had quit working for Nick a few months back after he found about his plan to extort Lorelei and her family. He had no problem with stalking people and digging up any dirt you could possibly imagine, but he was NOT interested in abduction and murder threats. As such, Tom had needed little persuasion to help Bao destroy Nick's research, or at least make it a hell of a lot harder for him.

"Weird. Anything new to report?" Bao replied, watching a single red jeep that had seen better days make its way down the dusty road going through town.

"Actually, yes. It turns out that House Carter owns the plot where she was buried. And that Tanwen had paid for her funeral expenses. House Carter also owns her old house in town where you are now. Could be they paid her and took care of her to keep her mouth shut? No one's been there since she died, apparently. Maybe she left something behind that can help? Just keep an eye for squatters." Tom explained. "I'll email you the files. Anyway, check with the coroner while you're there. Because I found an old blog entry about an elderly lady getting murdered in town from around the time that she died, but I'm not finding jack shit otherwise. No arrests, no court cases - nothing. So, obviously someone paid a good deal of money to cover it up."

"Murdered? Hmm. Interesting. Thanks for your help, I'll check out the house. Text me the address, I'll let you know if I find anything worthwhile."

"You got it. In the meantime I'll keep digging. You watch your back. I have a feeling you're getting involved in some kind of epic conspiracy. You know, the kind people aren't supposed to know about." Tom warned him. Bao smiled to himself. Conspiracy indeed. The question now, was: who did it? Nick and his associates were certainly a possibly. But what if House Carter was responsible? And if they were, what in the hell reason would there have been? Either way, he was going to that house...

But first, he paid a trip to town hall. Luckily, the coroner's reports were public records, so he didn't have to pull out his fake police identification. That was always a pain in the ass. As one could imagine, there aren't very many Chinese Bobbies. It was a rough act to pull off. This town was like going back in time. The files weren't even digital. He wondered if that was even still legal. It felt strange, ominous even, as he thumbed through the old wood filing cabinet. Slowly, he made his way to "C" section. But as he randomly selected a file to see where he was, his eyes widened in surprise. He had found the coroner's report and death certificate for Lorelei Estel Carter. It had been dated for June 12, 1994. She would have been four years old. And yet, it was definitely the same Lorelei, as the birth certificate that was enclosed confirmed. Confused, Bao opened the file.

According to the records, she'd died of blunt force trauma to the head and a broken neck after falling from a tree. That was relevant. Bao remembered from when they had been Stalking Lorelei that she was hospitalized at the age of four with a broken spine - the result of falling from a tree. She also had three subsequent surgeries as a result of the injury. But she definitely hadn't died. The file was definitely not a recent forgery, the paper was well aged and the ink had the faded look that old documents sometimes do. A chill ran up his spine. He sat the file aside. There were also files for Aine and Jenny. Though, these didn't have any death certificates, thank goodness. He sat them aside too, until he came to Bridgit's file. What he saw, proved his worst case scenario theory involving House Carter.

Bridgit had been found dead in her home with several stab wounds, presumably from a small dagger. A rather archaic and needlessly violent way to kill someone, particularly an old woman. According to an autopsy report, she'd actually not died from the wounds but slowly bled to death. Yes, here again it was mentioned that she was buried on a plot belonging to House Carter. The sound of a shrill bell ringing tore through the silence of the town hall like the knife that had ended Bridgit's life. Bao dug his phone out of his pocket and checked his texts.

Tom had given him the address to the now empty house that still belonged to House Carter along with a few other notes on Bridgit's death. He'd found out that she never had a funeral and was buried the same night she died. ...In the middle of the night. Financial records he'd dug into from the local funeral home showed Tanwen purchasing a casket with cash. Tom assumed she was buried without a vault, which to Bao's knowledge was illegal. It could be that Tanwen was being her characteristic miserly self, but her murder of her entire staff and subsequent suicide led him to suspect otherwise. With a heavy sigh, he took the files for Lorelei and Bridgit and made copies of them. The more he found, the more confused he became... And it was at that moment as that awkward sensation one gets when they're getting in over their head in something they really shouldn't even know about finally set in.

He looked over his shoulder at the young woman at the main desk. She was either completely oblivious to him or didn't care either way. Yet there was something odd about her. She seemed not to belong in this sleepy back-woods town. Non-nonchalantly she looked up from her computer in his direction. Her hair was bright red and everything from her smart casual business suit to her posture suggested that she was from one of the area's wealthier families. Bao cleared his throat and thanked her for her time as he walked past her desk.

"Be careful where you dig. Some bones are best left buried, if you know what I mean." She whispered cryptically in a perfect Scottish accent and shot him an icy glare. He ignored her, but he was shaken. That was unusual. Bao did not known what fear meant. He was not one to be easily spooked. Pretending he didn't hear, he walked back out into the afternoon sunlight. Winter was coming and the days were getting shorter, it was barely half past four and the sun was setting. He wasn't keen on going into the house at night, but somehow he felt like he needed to put as much distance between this town and himself as soon as physically possible.


	14. The End?

Hey there everyone! I know you've all been waiting for an update to this story, but I'm afraid I have some tragic news for you – it's not going to be happening. Now, that's not saying I'm not touching it again. I may (actually probably will!) in the future do a rewrite of a lot of this and take this down. I just feel like it's limiting my style as a writer and I'm having a lot of problems with it. I totally lost the plot, it's all over the place and the focus just isn't where it should be. Also, my OC is turning into way too much of a sue and ugh. The whole thing was kind of poorly planned and it's been years since I was serious about fanfiction. This was kind of an experiment and haha, it didn't quite work.

There are also issues with the lore and errors in what should be canon/the Sindarin elvish where I've used it. Nevermind a few people being really OOC. And I'm actually really anal about these things and it's driving me nutty.

So, hope is not yet lost! But when I do get my crap together and start fresh I promise it'll be much better. …And maybe not third person. I'm best at first person – I have this thing about really getting down into thoughts and stuff and that's actually REALLY hard to convey without overdoing it on dialogue in third person. (Which IMO, has been a major issue with this story – too much talking not enough stuff happening!)

Either way, I'd really like to thank everyone for their wonderful comments/feedback on this story! The problem is me, not you! I'm a horrid perfectionist!

Thanks everyone for (hopefully) understanding!

~ Nimsul


End file.
